Stars
by onlyalexis
Summary: UA. A veces las estrellas deciden reflejarse en los pétalos de rosa.
1. Capítulo primero

_Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you._

.

.

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

El suplicio del que fue presa desde el inicio del día por culpa de él, había sido sólo un ridículo y exiguo hecho cuando llegó al departamento y no lo encontró ahí.

 _¿Dónde estás?..._

Sabía que el verdadero tormento arribaría cuando saliera de ese inmueble, _sin él._ ¿Dónde más podría buscarlo?, cavilar era la tarea más compleja que podía ejecutar en ese momento.

Sin embargo, salió de ahí, con paso firme, mirada objetiva y una prontitud en los pasos que hacía creer a cualquiera que tenía una idea de a dónde dirigirse saliendo de ahí.

No sabía. No lo supo desde que cruzó por su cabeza la idea de buscarlo en algún otro lugar si no lo hallaba ahí.

Estaba, poco a poco, siendo presa del pánico otra vez.

 _No está bien esto._

No había querido advertirlo en el transcurso de su mañana mientras realizaba la guardia en el hospital. Pero el mal presagio que la aguardó desde que, su primer llamada -a las 7 am- no fue respondida por él, fue tomando forma con el paso de las horas.

Porque una llamada a tan tempranas horas del día puede ser, vista desde una posición común, insignificante, pero ya veintisiete no, al menos esas iban hasta medio día.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué pasaba esto justo ahora?

Pudo soportar el hecho de que esas llamadas no fueran respondidas; _quizás extravió de nuevo el cargador del teléfono y se quedó sin carga._ Pudo también soportar que el pequeño y efímero momento esperanzador, que había llegado a su día al encontrar un mensaje de él, haya concluido de la manera más dolorosa al leerlo.

 _"No vengas hoy, por favor."_

Sólo eso. Sólo esas cinco vacías palabras, sin un característico y propio "te quiero" final. _Había algo mal._ Una carcomación en el pecho que no era capaz de ignorar.

No perdió cordura por eso, había sido capaz de soportarlo y entender que era necesario procesar los hechos para no cometer una locura al salir de sus horas laborales. Soportó hasta ese momento todo, pero cuando, al salir de cirugía, revisó el teléfono móvil con la esperanza a flor de piel y encontró cinco llamadas perdidas de Mikoto, ya no pudo más.

Un torrente de nervios estalló en su sistema nervioso tal cual juegos pirotécnicos en fiestas de pueblo.

Tenía que salir a buscarlo. El primer lugar al que llegó fue su departamento, hogar de ella y él. Él la esperaba ahí, pasaba todo el día ahí con ella, tenía algunas de sus ropas ahí y unos brazos que siempre lo abrigaban ahí. Y ese día, él no estaba ahí.

El segundo lugar fue el departamento de él. Diferente en todos los sentidos al de ella; este era gris, opaco, insípido...

Tal cual una decadente oficina de penitenciaría.

Ella siempre se lo dijo, nunca le ocultó la opinión que tenía sobre el aburrido estilo que tenía el lugar donde dormía.

Él le contestaba siempre lo mismo; el encanto era que hacía lucir la excentricidad del lugar donde ella vivía.

Era cierto, eran un contraste del otro. El de ella era luminoso, chillante y con colores descoordinados, resaltando salvajemente el rosa, amarillo y verde. El de él era todo lo contrario; tranquilo, pasivo, serio, demasiado gris con azul marino, muy triste también.

Condujo por las calles revisando cada puesto de dulces, cada cafetería, cada librería, incluso había echado un vistazo -desde adentro- a algunas tabernas de la ciudad.

Nada.

La frustración comenzaba a helarle la garganta y empañarle la vista.

 _Desesperada._ Escuchó retumbar esas palabras en su mente con la voz de él. De esa manera cariñosa que sólo él podía expresar... y sólo con ella.

Eran días de calantes fríos e intensas nevadas, pero ese día estaba excesivamente nublado, el aire era violento y muy fresco. Podía jurar ahí mismo que un diluvio estaba por azotar. Tenía que darse prisa.

 _¿Dónde estarás, amor?_

Y si ella no hubiera sido una persona con esa formidable carencia de fe religiosa, diría que la idea que le vino de golpe a la mente en lo que el semáforo cambiaba a verde, había sido producto de una señal divina.

~

No había un alma ahí, sólo aquella que quería encontrar.

No esperaba tampoco que alguien estuviera ahí con ese día de espantoso clima. A pesar de estar en completa soledad, lo buscó ahí. Acertando de manera existosa.

Estaba ahí, en los mismos columpios solitarios de siempre, en los que jamás fueron usados por lo apartados que se encontraban.

Recargado con los codos en las piernas, con la barbilla casi pegada al pecho y vistiendo sólo una camisa negra de franela desgastada. _Fumando, el muy estúpido._ Pensó al verlo. La rabia que había acumulado, junto con los otros sentimientos durante todo el día, comenzaba a hervir dentro de ella. Quería abofetearlo, decirle lo idiota que era y lo egoísta al tenerla con ese tormento todo el día.

Pero lo vio temblar y todo ese coraje se apagó en automático.

Entonces se acercó y lo vio. Él la vio también, o al menos vio sus zapatos y supo que era ella, no alzó más que la vista y sólo un poco.

-¿Qué pasó, amor?

Hubiera querido que su voz tomara el tono autoritario que había anhelado tanto tener durante el trayecto de camino. Pero no, su voz fue débil, temblorosa y con cierto miedo implícito.

Él no se movió ni habló tampoco. No podía, estaba peor que ella y ella lo sabía, por eso mismo no lo presionó, ya esperaba una reacción así de su parte.

Pasaron varios minutos. La cólera que en ella se había apaciguado un poco al llegar, volvió a reinar su sistema cuando vio que, muy despreocupadamente, él daba una última inhalación al cigarrillo en su mano. Y última, no por haberse terminado el desgraciado rollito, sino porque éste fue arrojado lejos por la mano de ella. Entonces él volteó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te volviste idiota o qué, Itachi?, un cigarro... No, ¡varios! -dijo cuando miró la horna de cigarrillos terminados bajo sus pies.

Él sólo bajó nuevamente la cabeza y enfocó su atención en sus manos. Seguía temblando, seguía ahí, en calidad de estatua.

Pasaron otros minutos, entonces él habló:

-Sakura, te pedí que no vinieras.

Quizás, sólo quizás si ella no lo conociera tan bien, ya lo hubiera abandonado o abofeteado ahí mismo. Pero no ella, no así. Lo conocía tan bien como para saber que esas palabras tenían un sentimiento abatido entre líneas. Debía estar demasiado devastado como para decirle algo así.

En cambio, eso sólo la impulsó a quitarse uno de los dos sacos que traía puestos y ponérselo sobre su espalda. Él la miró de nuevo y ella reconoció en sus ojos esa maldita tormenta que lo dejaba igual siempre.

Daño, pena y dolor. Todo junto detrás de ese cristal brillante bajo las negras y largas pestañas.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, de cuclillas, ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Sintiendo esos brazos rodearle el cuello y apegarlo más a ese cuerpo cálido que tanto había necesitado. Pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar, se estaba perdiendo dentro de él. Los monstruos hacían su trabajo. Sintió las facciones delicadas y finas de Sakura al roce de su cuello y sus manos sujetándolo con firmeza por la espalda. Ella levantó un poco el rostro y lo pegó al de él, mejilla con mejilla, sintiendo su helada piel y oliendo el impregnado tabaco.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Susurró en su oído, ocasionando la tan deseada reacción. El cuerpo de él perdió firmeza, encontrando soporte en el de ella. Había sido suficiente para él.

Sakura lo había desarmado de esa manera tan intensa y eficaz que sólo ella poseía.

Se sintió victoriosa al sentir ese peso extra sobre sus hombros. Pero a la vez mortificada, no se había equivocado, _algo pasaba_.

Y el hombre entre sus brazos parecía haber sido abatido por ese _algo._

-Fui a ver a Shisui...

Alcanzó a escuchar, tenía su respiración pegada al oído y aún así había sido el murmullo más tenue que apenas había escuchado.

Se estremeció, _eso era lo que pasaba_ , no eso era una parte importante del acontecimiento del que no fue espectadora.

Se despegó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. -Me cuentas en la casa, vamos.- Le dijo dulce y lo incitó a levantarse.

En un principio él pareció renuente a la idea, pero Sakura hizo gala de su dirigente carácter cuando comenzó a lloverles. Por suerte, el auto estaba a unos metros.

Manejó en silencio, sabía el estado en el que se encontraba. No era su Itachi alegre, cariñoso y comprensivo. Era el joven destrozado y triste que varias veces rescató. Cuando se encontraba esperando el cambio de señal del semáforo, volteó a verlo y acariciarle el cabello. Reaccionó.

Sólo ella era capaz de rescatarlo de ese abismo con un roce como ese.

-Le llevé flores blancas.

Dijo despacio, apartando por fin la vista de la ventana para cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dormir.

Su Itachi estaba decaído hasta la última fibra.

~

Llegando a casa se sintió la persona más frustrada del mundo. Sintió ganas de llorar y patalear ante la vida tal cual la cría berrinchuda que una vez fue.

La aflicción y amargura de la que fue víctima cuando entró a la cocina por compresas y miró la tarta de chocolate con las banderillas de 'feliz cumpleaños' fue tan inmesa que creyó ser una conexión espiritual con el clima en esos momentos y era ella el cielo que se encontraba llorando.

Itachi era víctima de una fiebre tan alta que a duras penas -y con ayuda de Sakura- logró salir del auto.

Lo tenía ahora desplomado en la amplia y mullida cama, ridículamente comprada para una habitación tan pequeña. Estaba luchando contra una altísima fiebre desde sabrá dios qué horas. Tosía frecuentemente y hasta hace una hora había dejado de delirar.

Cuando Sakura le desprendió la camisa y lo puso cómodo, notó los estragos de su lucha en ella, impregnadas, secas y de color carmesí.

Se inquietó por eso, se suponía que esos síntomas ya no debería tenerlos. Quería, no... ¡Se moría de ganas por saber todo!

La duda y preocupación la estaban comiendo viva.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. La noche anterior se habían despedido y lo había dejado tranquilo, habían hecho planes para ese día y él estaba radiante en felicidad.

 _Entonces, ¿qué pasó?_

Sabía lo que había pasado, pero quería saberlo de él. Qué pasó con él.

-Sakura...

La llamó en un suspiro cuando lo removió un poco al sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Comenzaba a despertar poco a poco.

-Ssh, tranquilo. Ya estarás bien, mira, ¡la fiebre bajó seis grados!

Habían sido dos, pero Sakura encontró más conveniente mentirle para, según ella, alegrarlo un poco. Él nisiquiera miró el termómetro.

-No, no estaré mejor, Sakura. Mi padre llamó anoche y...

-Lo sé. -Le interrumpió. Se percató del esfuerzo que le llevaba hablar, no debía agitarse ahora. -Acabo de hablar con Mikoto, me contó todo. Descansa ahora.

No lo hizo. Trató de levantarse, inhábil y torpe, pero logró atrapar a Sakura en sus brazos. Hundió su cara en el cuello y se aferró a ella. Lo abrazó, lo cubrió y le hizo saber que ya todo estaría bien.

-Perdóname, soy un imbécil... No quiero que sufras... Y no... No sé qué hacer para que eso no ocurra.

Temblaba, ya no por frío, ni por delirios, temblaba por el sentimiento amargo del que era martirizado. No controló las lágrimas ni el tenue sollozo que soltó entre las ropas de ella.

No sería menos hombre por eso.

-Tranquilo, sólo no vuelvas a asustarme como hoy... Porque, para la próxima, si el cigarro no te mata, lo haré yo.

Dijo acariciando a la par la espalda y la nuca. Sintiendo más blando el cuerpo entre ella y un incremento eventual en la carga de este.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

Dijo en un último suspiro antes de quedar dormido entre sus brazos.

.

Continuará..

.

 _¿Qué tal?, mi segunda historia hasta el momento. Por favor, quiero opiniones para seguir, soy muy torpe y carente de experiencia en esto._

 _Saludos._


	2. Capítulo segundo: Destino

_"La casualidad no existe, todo surge de la más profunda fuente del destin_ _o."_

 _-Ferrik._

Dos años atrás, cuando la casualidad era inexistente y el desequilibrio presente, cuando él salía al exterior únicamente a contemplar y descubrir una estrella cada noche, ella salía a recibir la vitamina D de los más resplandecientes días. Tenían el mismo cielo, pero jamás las mismas tonalidades. No existía simultaneidad en sus pasos, pero sí en sus caminos. Cuando él venía, ella iba, en direcciones opuestas con un mismo destino.

No había espacio tampoco para la eventualidad.

La vida siempre es cruel de una u otra forma, siempre se ensaña en hacer aprender de la peor manera, pero siempre aguarda el momento del éxtasis en la dicha y felicidad. El cual nunca es eterno y no siempre duradero.

Pero es una compensación, y el cuestionarse por ello es una rara forma de aceptarlo.

Él lo único que sabía del amor, metodológicamente, era que se presentaba en dos partes; el 'pre-amor' y el amor verdadero. El 'pre-amor' daba lugar a los primeros dos años de relación, lo que restaba de esto era considerado el verdadero amor. Si después del 'pre-amor' no quedaba nada, esto era otro elemento en la lista de caprichos humanos obtenidos. Según la teoría del artículo en el que lo leyó hace algunos años.

En cambio, ella del amor tenía experiencia gracias a la práctica. Ella se había enamorado tantas veces en la vida desde temprana edad. Para ella era fácil amar, pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que lo difícil era ser amada.

Había acumulado un sinfín de experiencias, de las cuales concluían no satisfactorios resultados. Pero de todos había aprendido, de ninguno se reprendía, ella entregaba siempre todo a la persona -que según ella- amaba en ese determinado momento, le regresaban siempre un corazón roto y ella se encargaba de repararlo para entregarlo de nuevo a la siguiente persona.

Todo había seguido ese ritmo hasta ese día, ese veinticuatro de diciembre de hace dos años, en esa vieja dulcería artesanal del centro histórico de la ciudad, a las casi 6 de la tarde.

El día del encuentro.

Ella llegó ahí, abatida por prisas y con maldiciones ahogadas en la boca. Él llegó después, con toda la calma y elegancia del mundo.

El destino estaba haciendo su parte y lo estaba haciendo bien; más de dos veces los colocó en el mismo pasillo a escasos metros de distancia. Desafortunadamente, ellos no. Estaban tan sumidos y concentrados en la respectiva búsqueda que, al parecer, se habían olvidado del resto de la humanidad.

Él de vez en cuando dejaba de lado lo que hacía por concentrarse en ese aroma que abundaba por la pequeña tienda... _Cerezos_. Y ahí no vendían dulces de ese sabor, él lo sabía, era el más frecuente de los clientes.

Fue cuando ambos retrocedieron menos de un paso y sus espaldas chocaron. El choque estelar, el accidente perfecto de sus vidas.

Fue sutil y firme, no podría ser de otra forma. Y con eso fue más que suficiente para perder en ella el agarre de los dulces.

-¡Disculpa!-, gritó ella. Él iba a decir algo más, pero en ese preciso momento se giraron y sus ojos se encontraron, entonces ya no hubo vocablos.

Ya estaba hecho, el evento ya había sucedido. Se habían, por fin, encontrado.

Para Sakura, que no era nada escéptica al tema, fue la casualidad más bella de toda su vida. Para Itachi fue el imprevisto más hermoso y mágico del que pudo ser partícipe, y más aún, estelar.

Un choque estelar que duró casi medio minuto de enajenación mutua, de perdición en los ojos del otro, de contemplación sin palabras.

En la batalla interna de cada uno, para ella, el negro de esos ojos, era el más hermoso, elegante y cálido que jamás había visto, parecidos a unos del pasado, pero jamás igualada esa sensación intrigante. En cambio, para él, esos ojos verdes jades eran la vida que le faltaba... _Lo que necesitaba_ , lo comprendió al ver esa energía natural desprender de esos grandes ojos.

Fue Itachi quien rompió ese transe cuando se agachó a recoger lo que ella había tirado. En ella, la capacidad de seguirle el paso y ayudarle, se le escapaba. Sólo era capaz de observarlo desde su altura.

Fue rápido, más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido. Había algo extraño esa noche, en ella y en él.

"Son muchas cosas", dijo en un suspiro al retomar posición frente a ella, con la sonrisa más hermosa que Sakura quiso guardar para siempre.

-Lo son, soy malísima para las compras.-, mencionó sincera, con algo de rubor en la cara. Se apresuró a tomar las cosas que él le devolvía.

-No compre estos, es demasiado chocolate oscuro y poco azúcar.

Sakura observó en él cada movimiento de facciones cuando hablaba, a simple vista parecía un rostro estático e imperturbable, pero ella fue capaz de observar un ligero fruncimiento de entrecejo y un sutil aprieto en los labios mientras miraba curioso la pequeña barra de chocolate agrio.

Él se percató de esa atención y ese silencio en ella. Devolvió el empaque a ella y dijo:

-Disculpe, no debí. Es obvio que usted venía por esto y sus razones no deben ser juzgadas...

Nervioso. Sí, y mucho. Lo supo, a pesar de haber sido la primera vez en su vida con esa experiencia, supo que esos atentos ojos sobre él eran poderosos, más que cualquier reto impuesto en su vida.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-¡No!, digo... No es necesario. Te agradezco mucho, en serio, soy malísima.

Se limitó a decirle que si había escogido ese dulce, no había sido por otra cosa más que su bonito empaque. Qué pena.

Hubo otro contacto visual, no tan intenso como el primero, pero sí requerido por ambos. Después ella dijo apresurada:

-Tengo que irme... Feliz noche buena, y gracias.

Fue él quien ahora se quedó en completo silencio. Incapaz de perder de vista esa sonrisa. Tenía miedo incluso de parpadear y perderla de su eje.

Podía ver la luz del día en esos ojos. Parecía magia, y sin entender lo que sentía, supo que tenía que ver esa sonrisa cada día del resto de su vida.

-Ya has hecho mi noche buena.

Dijo en un susurro cuando la vio salir por la puerta del establecimiento, dejando destellos, fiesta y música sin orquesta en su trayecto. Claro, siendo él el único capaz de verlo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?, ¿algo corto?. Espero leerlos. :)


	3. Capítulo segundo, parte II: Estrellas

_Still I always, look up to the sky, pray before the down._

 _._

Había perdido la noción de los minutos que había pasado ya bajo ese árbol. Era la noche más extraña de toda su vida.

Si alguien, con al menos la mitad de susceptibilidad que él, se hubiera percatado de su estado y le hubiera preguntado qué pasaba con él esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, el genio Uchiha se hubiera quedado sin respuestas.

Sabía cómo _debía_ sentirse, según los parámetros sociales, sin embargo, sentimientos como la felicidad o tristeza estaban lejos de tocarlo.

Había salido de la casa simplemente porque se estaba asfixiando, era demasiado bullicio y ruido para su inestable estado. Así que salió aproximadamente media hora atrás simplemente a terminarse la copa de vino tinto bajo las estrellas.

Y es que hasta él mismo sabía que la adoración que dedicaba al parlamento era tan fuerte y grande que había sido capaz de brindarle paz por toda su vida. Pero esa noche, en esas circunstancias, dudaba mucho de contar con la misma suerte.

 _Qué día tan más... Extraño._

No podía catalogarse de otra forma. No existía explicación, y para ser sincero, no la quería.

Un día de altas y bajas, sólo eso... ¡Pero qué bajas y qué altas!

Esa tarde había salido de esa dulcería soñando despierto. Su mundo estático se encontraba girando tan rítmicamente que sonreía con cada paso dado.

Itachi, quien era amante de lo sencillo y fiel admirador del parlamento nocturno, había salido toda su vida con su telescopio a admirar estrellas, pero esa tarde, él supo que su estrella se encontraba abajo, personificada y respirando el mismo aire que él.

 _Una estrella rosa con contrastes plateados._

Y es que él, primogénito y genio, había dedicado su vida a complacer y superar expectativas. Era esa, la primera vez en su vida, en la que se entregó al deseo de algo. No, mas bien dicho: _alguien_.

Un mal presagio llegó a él cuando salió del local y miró el cielo gris. _Demasiada perfección no era normal._ Parecía que el día estaba advirtiéndole de alguna forma que no todo era color rosa... Vaya ironía; su mundo sí se había convertido en color rosa.

 _Rosa, como ella._

Y no había sido sólo una advertencia. Una triste y tenue lluvia cayó por sólo unas horas cuando él salió del hospital después.

Por una pequeña fracción de tiempo, había sido víctima del cúmulo de sentimientos en él. La vida jamás había sido tan injusta y cruel con él como en esos momentos.

Se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar en la misma acera. Tomó asiento en una jardinera y recapituló los hechos y palabras ahí mismo, con las gotas taladrando su cabeza y el cuerpo entumecido de frío.

 _A ver_... Había llegado a ese hospital con la mente inundada en flores de cerezo y planes para volver a encontrarla deseosos de ser llevados a cabo. Había pensado en buscarla, encontrarla y quizás, sólo quizás, invitarle un café. Estaba bien, ¿no?, a él le gustaba el café. También había pensado en su nombre, el cual no conocía. _Cerezo_ , le había bautizado en su mente. Incluso había pensado en hablarle de ella a su mejor amigo esa noche, él era un experto en encontrar mujeres en esa ciudad, quizás lo hubiera ayudado, claro, terminando ese pequeño pendiente. Era cosa de ir por los resultados de los análisis que se había hecho hace semanas.

Pero no resultó así. Todo se complicó bastante, todos esos planes se deshicieron en pequeñas partículas de materia sobre un espacio inexistente.

Como su felicidad.

Había llegado ahí por una renuente tos y salió con el diagnostico de su fatídico estado deplorable de salud. Se moría, con cada respiro.

Y ante eso, él no podía hacer mucho. Le dolía y no tanto por él. Como siempre, Itachi Uchiha preocupándose por el resto antes que él.

Pero aunque su mente divagara por varias partes, la predominante en ellas fue la chiquilla de la dulcería. Entonces sí, ¡cómo dolía!. Dolía como jamás había dolido. Y no pudo evitar pensar en la alternativa situación de esos momentos si ella no se hubiera aparecido en su vida hasta hace unas horas.

Había experimentado una serie de dolores físicos, entre ellos en su pecho, pero nunca uno comparado como el dolor que sufría en esos momentos.

La lluvia cedía, él se estabilizaba. La gente iba y venía con cosas para la celebración de esa noche.

Se levantó de ese lugar y emprendió su retorno a casa. Entendiendo ese día, que se puede tener todo después de nada, para volverlo a perder en un sólo día.

Con cada paso dado, la resignación llegaba a él, su cerebro prodigioso hacía el trabajo excelente de siempre. Y entendió.

Entendió que era su destino. Que quizás debía luchar o quizás ceder, pero en cualquiera de las dos situaciones, él ya no tenía nada bueno qué ofrecerle a esa chica.

Volvió adentro, ya era tarde y los invitados comenzaban a irse. Sólo encontró la escena de los estragos de una buena fiesta, la decoración caída, papeles por todos lados, su hermano desparramado en el sillón de la sala con la elegante camisa bañada en licor. Encontró a su madre bailando felizmente abrazada de su borracho primo y mejor amigo, ella también parecía embriagada, pero reía tan bonito que Itachi no pudo evitar reír también.

—¡Tachi!, pequeño amargado. ¡Ven acá!, aún quedan unas botellas para ti.

Era cómica la escena, pero Itachi ya estaba cansado. Sólo quería subir a dormir y, con la casa en esa situación, la posibilidad de eso se escapaba.

—Deja a mi hijo, Shisui. Es un hombre trabajador y está cansado.— Dijo esta vez su madre, despejando toda duda de su alcoholizado estado por el arrastro de sus palabras.

De cualquier manera, Itachi se preocupó; su madre, aún en ese estado, había sido capaz de ver su débil estado.

Pero dio su brazo a torcer y se dejó llevar. Tomó un vaso de vodka lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar el ritmo de su primo. Quizás la oportunidad ya no se presentaría de nuevo.

—Miren qué tenemos aquí... Alguien quiere olvidar problemas.— Dijo burlón.

—Cállate.

Las carcajadas de su primos se oían lejanas y el mundo comenzaba a ser inestable bajo sus pies. Él era tan malo con el alcohol como con las chicas. Pero comenzaba a entrar en un estado de relajación emocional.

—Dime qué pasa, primito. ¿Crees que olvidé que hoy recogías los análisis?

—Luego, quiero dormir ya.

Se levantó rápido y casi cae. La bendita pared de alado sirvió como jamás había imaginado que una pared fuera útil. Caminó torpe hasta su habitación y se dejó caer como costal pesado en la cama.

Se permitió pensar en el verso rosa que había llegado y se había ido de manera fugaz de su vida. Pensó en esa sonrisa y esos ojos de sol verde, en ese cabello exótico y en la dulce voz que resonó como música de orquesta en sus adentros.

Pensó en la vida con ella que había diseñado en cuestión de horas. Pensó en que si, por cosas del destino tuviera la oportunidad de una vida duradera, no la desaprovecharía para nada.

' _Hubiera sido bonito..._ ', pensó por último.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

.

.

Sinceramente, me encuentro feliz de escribir por fin esto. Espero le esté gustando, me encantaría leer qué opinan al respecto, me ayudarían bastante.

Hasta pronto y saludos.


	4. Capítulo tercero: Pétalos

_Sometimes stars decide to reflect in puddles in the dirt._

.

.

—Uchiha Itachi.

 _Ese apellido_ , _¿sería a caso...?_

Quizo pensar en un imposible, pero no tenía la certeza, tampoco tenía el tiempo; el corredor del hospital se acortaba y ella no detenía su paso.

El hecho era que ya iba tarde. A la decadente e inútil cafetera no sólo le bastó dejar de funcionar correctamente en el momento menos oportuno, no, sino que aprovechó para dar una ligera explosión y salpicar de producto el uniforme impecable de Sakura. Ahora se le había hecho tarde por haber ido a cambiarse.

Esa tarde cumplía ya medio mes de prácticas en el hospital, y por fin, Tsunade -su madrina y jefa de dicho hospital- la ascendería al área de Oncología.

Estaba emocionada. Sus enfuerzos eran reconocidos y los resultados de dichos ya llegaban; era la única en su generación que lo había logrado.

Pero Sakura, a pesar del máximo coeficiente intelectual en su generación, tenía la peor suerte del mundo. Y ese día, desde sus inicios, había sido la prueba.

Energética, vivaz y explosiva. Demasiado optimista, aún en los peores días, como ese. Era considerada una -casi- excelente médico. Era gentil y su grado de humanidad era sorprendentemente mayor que su inteligencia. Tenía tacto y comprensión, además de una desmesurada pasión por su profesión.

 _Era luz_. _Brillo y colores._

Era Haruno, brillante aprendiz de la mejor médico de medio Japón.

 _'Ojalá también lo fuera resolviendo demoras'._ Pensaba siempre tras escuchar esto último.

No, porque nadie en la vida había podido enseñarle a manejar toda esa energía de manera perfectamente coordinada con el entorno. Para ella, los hechos simplemente ocurrían.

Y con 'hechos' se refería a 'percances'.

Percances, muchos de ellos. Pero ninguno tan bonito como el de noche buena.

 _En aquella dulcería._ El efímero contacto que aguardaba en lo más cálido de su corazón. Porque sí, además del mundo de cualidades que ya tenía, Sakura era una mujer romántica.

No importaba la cantidad -gran cantidad- de rechazos que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida, ella sólo necesitaba muy poco tiempo para reparar su alma y volver a entregarla.

Justamente había sido esa noche la que quedaría como prueba de que se puede vivir lo mejor y lo peor del mundo en cuestión de horas.

Había salido con el cúmulo de emociones más hermosas que jamás había experimentado con un completo desconocido, se dirigió a la cena de noche buena (donde seguramente sus amigos ya esperaban desde hace horas) y discutió con su novio. Una discusión mayor a veinte minutos. Después de eso, y ahí mismo, él rompió su compromiso con ella.

¿La razón?, aparentemente ella no había comprado los chocolates correctos.

Esa noche se retiró inmediatamente después del rompimiento, ni siquiera se despidió debidamente y lloró mares en su casa.

Porque así era el 'proceso de reparación' en Sakura; ocasionaba tormentas, huracanes y catástrofes. Desprendía las más intensas vibras y sacaba todo hasta quedar dormida por la pérdida de fuerza. Así también era Sakura.

Lo odió esa noche, lo aborreció, juró que había sido el peor hombre en su vida y deseó jamás haberlo encontrado en su camino.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, los estragos y restos de la tormenta, proyectaban un hermoso e hipotético arcoiris en su vida. Entonces, lejos de seguir odiándolo, le agradeció profundamente. Agradeció poder ver lo que realmente afectaba su vida, y eso era él.

Después, a finales de la mañana, sólo se permitió estabilizar un poco su vida. Por más patán que haya resultado, ella le quería demasiado y no sería tan sencillo superarlo.

Pero, incluso para su sorpresa, su mente no estaba inundada en la fallida relación que intentaba superar; _el chico de la dulcería._

' _El experto en dulces de coleta larga de caballo'._

Se sentía una chiquilla tonta. Había sido sólo desconocido.

¡Pero qué ganas tenía ella de volver a encontrarlo!

Lo único que se le antojaba en esos momentos, era encontrarse con ese individuo de nuevo y contarle la historia del cómo la había botado Sasuke Uchiha.

 _"Terminó conmigo por los chocolates que me recomendaste."_

Y, por más extraño que pareciera, el mundo de Sakura no se desplomaba como ella había imaginado tantas veces que sería.

Quizás ya estaba madurando. O quizás ya no lo amaba tanto y no se había percatado de ese hecho.

~

¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

 _"El legado Uchiha pertenecerá a ambos hijos. Pero será sólo cuando cada uno llegue a los 23 años y estén preparados profesional y humanamente."_

Ah, sí... Por eso.

Y aunque a él se le "otorgó" apenas un año después de la mayoría de edad, sabía que esa situación era renuente a repetirse con Sasuke.

 _'Tonto hermano pequeño.'_

Le quería demasiado como para abandonarlo a su suerte en ese mundo consumado por el odio y poder. Quizás en el pasado no había sido suficiente su esfuerzo para protegerlo, pero esta vez sí lo sería. _Tenía que serlo._

Era lo último que Itachi haría en vida.

 _Por eso_ había terminado ese día ahí. No por gusto -inexistente- a los hospitales, ni por no tener nada más importante qué hacer; necesitaba tratarse. Necesitaba medicación para prolongar su vida. Al menos unos tres o cuatro años (por mucho) más.

Sabía de antemano, que si Sasuke fuera un poco menos rebelde y más consciente, otra fuera la historia. Sabía que su padre no sabía qué hacer con él y que él no quería saber nada de responsabilidades aún. Pero también sabía que para Sasuke no había sido fácil crecer. Lo entendía.

Pero sobre todo, Itachi sabía que si aquella era, no era culpa de Sasuke. Él no había pedido ser mal criado por sus padres, ni consconsentido por su hermano mayor.

La segunda última cosa que Itachi haría en vida, sería corregir un poco el camino de su hermano pequeño.

Estaba ahí por Sasuke, su madre y porque lo obligó su primo mayor.

~

Cuando escuchó por primera vez de Tsunade, después de los elogios, excelentes referencias y atributos, escuchó de su vicio por las apuestas y el gran gusto por el alcohol, después de eso escuchó de lo difícil que era poder encontrarla.

Pensó que era sólo una exageración, hasta su segunda cita cancelada... Por ella.

 _Genial,_ ahora tendría que volver al siguiente día.

 _'Como si tiempo fuera lo que me sobrara...'_

Por una extraña -y hasta perturbante- razón, ya había asemejado completamente la idea de que su tiempo se acortaba con cada respiro.

Quizás sí era demasiado prodigio... o quizás simplemente siempre tuvo espíritu suicida.

Se sentía abatido por el tema y su primo, su única base de confianza, no había ayudado mucho; ese día se lo dijo y pareció triste y serio, después se embriagó hasta quedar dormido en el baño. Pero al siguiente día, juntos llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era inscribirse en el programa adecuado para atenderse en el más prestigioso y altamente capacitado de los hospitales. Había sido un afortunado -según las lenguas- de que Tsunade estuviera prestando temporalmente su servicio en esa institución.

De igual manera, si tendría que viajar y buscarla por todo el continente, lo haría lo más pronto posible.

Pero al ver la odisea que era dar con el paradero de esa mujer, Itachi comenzó a sentir desesperación por primera vez en su vida. Aunque sólo haya perdido día y medio.

Quizás se estaba volviendo dramático.

 _'Y demasiado despistado.'_ Pensó primeramente al sentir el golpe contra su pecho de _algo_ que no vio por ir enfocado únicamente en mirar el suelo al caminar.

 _'¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso...?, oh, sí; Deja vú.'_

Pues al abrir los ojos después del impacto, el cuál esta vez sí fue un poco más demandante, visualizó en cámara lenta, las imágenes borrosas y escasas de nítidez, sus manos en el concreto del patio del hospital cubiertas al igual que este de pétalos rosas. _Pétalos de cerezos._

 _'Cerezo...'_

Y, como resultado a sus ahogados añoros internos, al voltear al cielo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

 _'Esos ojos...'_

La imagen era mágica; el cielo se pintaba de un tenue color rosa pálido y dos soles color verde lo miraban.

Quizás ya se encontraba en el paraíso.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

.

.

¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo ha estado?

Quisiera contarles que, hasta este punto de la historia, experimento un sentimiento bastante desgraciado.

Había pensado (y afirmado) que sería fácil, que podría. Y sinceramente ahora lo dudo; ahora siento que escribo a la deriva. Es más difícil de lo que pensé escribir (bien o mal) y no saber si eres leído.

Pero bueno, espero poder superar esto y que con el paso del tiempo esto sea diferente, mejor.

Espero leerlos, hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo cuarto: Luz

_Green eyes_ , _the spotlight shines upon you._

~

Todo era cubierto de un cegante e intenso blanco.

No tenía la más remota idea de qué pasaba o dónde estaba, pero sabía que ese plano existencial en el que se encontraba era imposible de ser reconocido.

La luz era excesiva. No podía ni ver sus pies, apenas miraba sus manos.

 _¿Ya estaba muerto?_

Tampoco eso era de su conocimiento. El simple hecho de conocer ese sentimiento era ilógico y hasta estúpido; él jamás había estado muerto.

En un principio, lo único que se le vino a la mente, fue pensar que estaba en un cielo celestial.

A lo largo de su vida escuchó creencias sobre _el cielo_ , o cualquier lugar celestial para todos aquellos que dejan el mundo de los vivos. Según decían, era paz. Se encontraba tranquilidad y los dolores -físicos y/o sentimentales- se iban, dejando al individuo en un descanso pleno.

Eso decían. No lo creía, pero lo había escuchado. Pero el dolor agudo en su cabeza y en las extremidades de su cuerpo le dijeron que, sea el lugar que sea ese, él no se encontraba en ningún cielo celestial.

El dolor era real, las ganas de vomitar también lo eran.

Pero era todo lo que había ahí. Al menos hasta que escuchó un singular ruido.

No, _una voz._

Entonces supo que no estaba solo, y, por instinto más que todo, volteó hacia la voz. No decía nada en lo absoluto, sólo identificaba un tarareo.

Era su oído el que no estaba agudizado. Lo supo cuando se concentró y entendió, poco a poco, esa femenil voz.

 _Despierta._

Sí, era ella. _Esa voz era de ella._ Pero no veía a nadie, la voz provenía de arriba, quiso pensar.

 _Despierta, hey..._

La angustia y desesperación llegaron a él de golpe. Quería salir de ahí, estaba asustado, sentía que el aire también se estaba terminando.

Trató de tranquilizarse, pero para ese momento el dolor de su garganta, ocasionado por algún nudoso miedo, bajó hacia el centro del pecho de manera lenta y agudizada.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para salir de ahí?

 _Abre los ojos. Despierta, por favor._

Y como acto en respuesta a eso, el exterior comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, a tal grado que esta vez le fue imposible no cerrar los ojos. Sólo después pudo entrecerrar los ojos y apreciar que el entorno comenzaba a tomar distintos colores, no sabía qué imágenes exactamente eran esas, pero todo comenzaba a tomar nitidez. Incluso una ola de ruido excesivo llegó a él paulatinamente. Barullos y voces, sonidos de autos, puertas.

Entonces ya no pudo abrir los ojos, éstos pesaban tanto que el sólo hecho de abrirlos se tornaba imposible.

Decidió rendirse. Dejarse llevar por ese estado de adormecimiento que llegó de repente. Pero...

 _¡Ayuda!_

Tenía que verla. Sabía que esa voz estaba -inconscientemente- aguardada en lo más profundo de su alma. La había escuchado sólo una vez en su vida, y no supo cuándo, pero se quedó con ella como si de una canción se tratara.

Abrió los ojos. Porque una pizca de esperanza lo impulsó a hacerlo. Esperaba realmente encontrarse con ese rostro que, estaba seguro, pertenecía a esa voz.

Y no se equivocó.

Ahí la tenía. Borrosamente y muy desorientado, encontró la mirada de ella. _Porque era ella_.

Tuvo una mini guerra contra él mismo sobre cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Su cuerpo se sentía lejano, pero no quería perder de vista esos ojos verdes y ese rostro hermoso preocupado que tenía a escasos centímetros de él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ya estaba consciente pero, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿cómo carajos había terminado en el piso?

—¡Sabía que eras tú!

 _¿Eh?_ , volteó a verla y su efímera sonrisa lo atrapó. Y ya no entendió nada más. Pero se dio cuenta de que más gente comenzaba a llegar, más ruido y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar acompañadas de espamos en el pecho.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas, por favor.

Quiso levantarse, mas no pudo. La desorientación y angustia lo estaban sometiendo gracias a su entumecido cuerpo que, al parecer, se negaba a responder. Pero las caricias de esos delgados dedos sobre su rostro lo hicieron regresar inmediatamente a ese estado somnoliento.

Una extraña y necesitada paz en esos días caóticos fue brindada por esas caricias y esa sonrisa confiada de ella. Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

~

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Mikoto Uchiha, madre de dos varones y autora de seis libros, exitosa abogada y, ahora, ama de casa, se había enfrentado a tantos retos difíciles en su vida, tantos y todos ellos imposibles en un principio, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se podría comparar con el hecho de hacer que su hijo menor le respetara.

Nada, ni siquiera por error. El chico la odiaba.

Porque, hasta para hacer esa simple cuestión, Sasuke se esforzaba en demostrar el desprecio hacia ella en el tono de voz más grosero posible.

—Tu hermano fue con Shisui a ver unos departamentos.

No despegó su vista en las claras de huevo que se encontraba batiendo esa mañana, pero notó que Sasuke tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor, algo tramaba ese muchacho.

—Así que es cierto que _también_ se va de esta casa. —fue vacilante, no estaba yendo al grano y eso era inusual y peligroso en él.

 _Algo quería._

—Eso parece.

—Cada día te estás quedando más sola, ¿ya te diste cuenta de eso?

Maldijo el momento en el que dejó de batir el huevo. Su hijo rió de ella con esa maldita arrogancia heredada únicamente de su padre, tan única de ellos.

Pero dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Dispuesta a comenzar un sermón, puso su una mano en su cadera y entornó los negros ojos, pero él habló antes.

—Como sea, sólo vengo por dinero.

 _Ahí estaba. Eso era_.

Y ella, incapaz de nergale algo, terminó cediendo. Porque él tenía razón, ella le había fallado y ya era muy tarde para encontrar la forma de decirle a su pequeño niño lo mucho que le amaba.

Cuán equivocada estaba Mikoto Uchiha.

~

—Buenos días, bello durmiente.

Rodó la vista por toda la habitación hasta dar con la burlona cara de su primo.

El exceso de luz hizo que sus ojos se cerraran fuerte automáticamente. Por los dioses, se quedaría ciego ese día.

No fue hasta el momento de abrir la boca y hablar que se dio cuenta cuán seca tenía ésta. Dolorosamente, las palabras salieron de ella, y por el tono grave en el que salieron su primo se dio cuenta de eso.

—Fuiste rápido en venir.

—Vine casi corriendo cuando me hablaron y me dijeron que te arrolló drásticamente una camilla de hospital y casi mueres en espacio público. —Shisui hizo ademán burlón mientras expresaba todo con falso asombro. Se levantó y aplastó con el dedo la herida en la frente de su primo. Se burló de la bandita con gráficos infantiles, ésta ahora magullada. —Tienes enfermeras detallistas, primito.

—Ya cállate y firma el alta. Ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Shisui simplemente se contuvo a decirle que se fuera acostumbrando a tal lugar. Pero conocía a su primo, lo quería tanto que lo descifraba mejor que a nadie; e Itachi no la estaba pasando bien. Simplemente le dirigió una mirada con falsa indignación, la cual fue ignorada.

Tenía los dedos acalambrados ya del frío que había en esa habitación, estaba cansado y adolorido.

 _¿Una camilla de hospital?_

Se estaba volviendo loco sin duda. Él había chocado con esa chica, la misma con la que chocó hace días en la dulcería.

 _¿O era su imaginación?_

Alguna mala pasada de su abatida mente y su casi muerta alma. Porque, dentro de toda circunstancia y cuadro imaginario, él había añorado tanto esos días encontrarla de nuevo, como también había añorado que el destino no se encaprichara más con él y la colocara de nuevo en su camino.

¡Pero justo eso había ocurrido!

 _¿Y si había sido un sueño?_

—¡Tiene que verlo! —El grito había sido casi tan fuerte como el golpe que la pobre puerta de esa habitación recibió al ser abierta salvajemente. Imposible de no sorprenderse, imposible de ignorar.

Consecuentemente, imposible de apartar la vista.

Se trataba de su primo y uno de sus escándalos. Entró casi arrastrando del brazo a la razón de sus pensamientos.

Con bata blanca, fólders en una mano y encanto en toda su persona.

 _Era ella._ De nuevo era _ella._ Tan real, tan mística. Tan esperada... _Tan perfecta._

Juró en ese momento, contradiciendo todo pensamiento anterior a momentos, que ella era tanta luz que su día había parecido más bien una larga noche.

Ahí estaba, nerviosa y sorprendida, con más colores en el rostro que un festival de primavera. Claramente víctima de los abusivos actos de su primo.

—¡Veálo, doctora!, necesita otra bandita de esas con superhéroes. ¡Lo sorprendí rasguñando esa!

Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; eso no habría pasado si no le hubiera contado a su primo sus penas amorosas.

No, el error resultó en los _detalles_.

Sí, Itachi había dado detalles. Y la chica frente a ella no era muy común que digamos. Habría sido muy jodido por parte de la suerte de Shisui haberse equivocado de pelirosa con ojos verdes.

Era ella, sin duda.

—Ya basta, Shisui.

Y Shisui entendió. Se fue, después de recibir esa orden implícita en la mirada y el tono frío por parte de su primo. Además, por más que quisiera quedarse, ya no tenía asunto ahí. Ya había cumplido con su misión, y él también fue implícito pero muy claro: juntó a esos dos de nuevo, y su primo no debía desaprovecharlo.

Y como el Cupido autoproclamado que fue ese día, se retiró victorioso.

—Disculpe a mi primo, por favor.

Habló tan rápido como Shisui dejó la habitación. El tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era fría y amenzante, era más bien cálida y hasta nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, Itachi Uchiha. —dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Decir que eso lo sorprendió era poco. Esa joven sabía su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sé de usted más de lo que se imagina.

Parecía que se trataba de una broma por parte de ella, sonreía y hasta soltó una ligera risa cuando se percató del asombro en las facciones de él.

—Tranquilo, tengo su expediente en mis manos.

Eso no lo tranquilizó, sino lo contrario. _Su expediente_ no era otra cosa más que el documento que afirmaba el final de sus días.

—Fue un golpe fuerte, pero no tanto como para el desvanecimiento que tuviste. Se te sacaron pruebas y los resultados no fueron favorables. —decía sin pausas ni merodeos, Itachi lo agradeció internamente así.

Empezó a pensar en los hechos recientes; desde hace días en la dulcería, hasta en ese momento. La vida era jodida, era su conclusión.

La idea del veinticuatro de diciembre, de intentar una cita con esa chica, visitaba sus pensamientos de manera efímera pero constante todos los días.

Y en ese momento la desgraciada llegó a plantarse de manera permanente.

Era imposible no hacerlo al tenerla enfrente.

 _Pero no._

No podía, no debía... _¿por qué no, Itachi?_

¿Qué más podía perder?

 _Nada._ Ya no le quedaba nada. Y, si esa chica era inteligente, lo rechazaría ahí mismo, si no... quién sabe, pero algo bueno le transmitía esa idea.

Lo había practicado tantas veces en su mente, había ideado un sinfín de escenarios, un sinfín de propuestas.

 _¿Me permite invitarle un café?_

Estaba bien, ¿no?, a él le gustaba el café. _Sí, ahora dilo._

 _Pero_... ¿Y si ella prefería los jugos?

 _Diablos._

—... Y es porque tus glóbulos rojos están bajos que...

—¿Prefiere el café o el jugo? —interrumpió por primera vez en su vida a una mujer. Pero...

 _¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?_

Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

Ella ni siquiera notó que el muchacho había dejado de ponerle atención desde que comenzó con el dictamen médico. Tampoco cuando abrió la boca y movió las manos un poco sólo para cerrarla de golpe dos veces.

Pero estaba... _feliz._

—El té, pero aún me queda media hora laboral aquí.

—La esperaré.

 _Toda una vida si es posible._

Ella sonrió ante la rapidez con la que él respondió. El chico parecía decidido.

 _Pero, ¿estaba bien?_

Esa mañana, la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarlo ahí había sido menor cuando supo _quién_ era.

Primeramente, estaba el parentesco extremo al que ahora era su ex novio, Sasuke. Después estaba el apellido.

Aunque claro, eso no decía nada. Pero el Uchiha le había contado -vagamente- una vez que tenía un hermano, más nunca lo presentó a ella -como tampoco a nadie de su familia-.

Sólo conocía a ese primo mayor suyo, porque una vez fue por él al colegio.

Toda duda se despejó cuando miró a ese chico -Itachi- con ese primo Uchiha.

Itachi era su hermano.

 _Entonces... ¿eso estaba bien?_

—Está bien... —dijo más segura de lo que esperó estarlo. —En media hora nos vemos afuera.

Dispuesta a marcharse, la voz de él la detuvo.

—Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura. —le sonrió y se fue.

Dejando la versión de hombre más feliz en Itachi Uchiha.

~

~

~

 _Continuará..._

 _Notas:_

 _¡Hey!, ¿qué tal?, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la Uni me tiene de cabeza._

 _Quiero pedir una disculpa también por las notas del capítulo anterior. Mis planes son terminar el fic, por más difícil que parezca._

 _Agradezco millones a todos esos que se toman el tiempo de escribirme algo, le empiezo a tomar mucho cariño._

 _Sin más, nos leemos pronto._


	6. Capítulo quinto: Lazos

_Now I met you._ _And honey, you should know that I could never go on without you._

.

Cinco marchitas y tristemente muertas rosas le dijeron a Sasuke Uchiha, en todas las maneras posibles, que era un nefasto detallista.

Claro, cuando las compró no estaban tan mal, pero las pobres duraron medio día entero en el auto. Y él no era culpable de eso.

Y claramente no gastaría en otro ridículo detalle como ese.

Había sido la primera vez que compraba algo así, ¿qué se esperaba?, ¿que dedicara de su atención y tiempo en elegirlas?, ¿o que supiera identificar cuando una de ellas estaba en estado deteriorado?

No. Por dios, era un Uchiha.

Bueno, aunque la excepcionalidad siempre cabe en cualquier lugar; su hermano Itachi era de los que, personalmente, investigaba el significado de los tipos de flores, y después las elegía para regarlas a su madre.

Pero él era Sasuke Uchiha. Él no había sido criado para esas ridiculeces.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de tocar a la puerta con la mano libre del insípido ramillete de flores. Si es que se podría nombrar así.

Tocó y la puerta no tardó en abrirse, dando como resultado uno no esperado. A cambio, una mirada azul lo examinó rápidamente con un asco singular.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?

—Buscarte a ti no, como te imaginarás. Quiero ver a Sakura.

Tales palabras fueron una peculiar broma para los oídos de la rubia. Las molestas carcajadas fueron dirigidas con desprecio al muchacho y dieron un golpe limpio a su molesto rostro.

—Mírate, gusano, con ese feo ramo, con ese aire de "tengo poco tiempo" buscando a lo único bueno que _tuviste_ en la vida...

Comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de liberar ese veneno cuando el moreno golpeó ligeramente la pared. Suficiente para hacer callar a la Yamanaka.

—¿Está o no? —fue frío, ya no jugaba.

—Púdrete, Uchiha.

Y la puerta se cerró en su cara al momento.

 _Maldita perra._ Era valiente. Pero Sasuke no era un simple joven al que le podían estar hablando así.

Se las pagaría, pero luego. En ese momento sólo tenía que hablar con Sakura.

Una semana de libertad ya había sido suficiente para ella. Él reconocía también que se había excedido un poco. Quizás el alcohol de la noche, o que su novia -en ese entonces- estuviera encima suyo siempre.

 _"Sasuke, te preparé una cena especial."_

 _"Vamos al cine, Sasu."_

 _"Te compré estos chocolates."_

 _Esos chocolates._

Los que su madre le compraba a él y a su hermano cuando eran niños. _Era esa la razón._

 _Ahg..._ Quizás le daría otro par de días en libertad.

~

Aún no entendía su comportamiento. No, más bien: lo desconocía. Y estaba lejos de aceptarlo.

¿Salir con el hermano de tu ex novio?, _re_ _cién_ ex novio, además.

Eso jamás hubiera entrado en la vida ética de Haruno Sakura. Porque no podía fingir o hacerse de la vista gorda ante la situación, _ya no podía._ Ya sabía demasiado.

 _¡Jodido y sucio destino!_

Hasta hace unas horas se había sentido una princesa en un cuento de hadas al recordar _ese_ veinticuatro de diciembre.

Ni soñado hubiera sido tan perfecto.

Pero la vida era corta, por decirlo sutilmente. Y ahora se encontraba en el punto más caótico de su existencia.

Pero... ¿Por qué tomarlo así?

 _No siempre se busca un romance con una invitación a tomar algo, ¿verdad, Sakura?_

Sabía que no.

Pero se trataba de _ese chico_ , el culpable de que su mente repitiera una y otra vez el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Mismo culpable de que sus noches solo distaran de sueños fantasiosos en los que lo encontraba de nuevo.

Mismo culpable de que visitara esa dulcería a la misma hora todos los días con la esperanza de hallarlo ahí de nuevo.

Pero el destino se había reído de ella. Y no sabía si era capaz de enfrentar las circunstancias y salir con él por encima de sus sentimientos.

 _No se puede amar a alguien en días, Sakura._

Era cierto, Sakura no lo amaba. Hasta hace una hora había conocido su nombre. Lo había pensado mucho en esos días, su físico la había atraído hasta tal punto. Y sólo había sido eso: atracción.

 _No está mal salir con él, tonta. No pasará nada..._

Enfocó su atención en otra cosa, cualquiera que le despejara los pensamientos de ese tema, al menos en lo que restaba de esa eterna media hora. Y se encontró con el papelero que tenía que organizar. No tardó en toparse con _ese_ expediente. El sello de seguridad de ese fólder estaba aún intacto sobre el papel.

 _Uchiha Itachi. Caso 1640332. Tsunade a cargo._

~

Era la tarde más cálida de lo iba de ese frío invierno. El clima era confortable y excelente para salir a pasear, y al parecer la gente lo supo; había docenas de familias ahí.

Era una pequeña plaza que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, era rodeada por importantes edificios, entre ellos el Hospital privado del que minutos antes había salido.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí, con vista a la puerta de dicho edificio y bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Había mucho barullo, gritos de niños extasiados jugando, vendedores y automóviles. Pero se concentraba en escuchar el cantar de los pájaros que estaban en el álamo sobre su cabeza, en las risas del grupito de niños jugando frente a él y en el caer del agua de la fuente decorativa detrás suyo.

Era amigo de las cosas sencillas como esas.

Se encontraba en un estado de paz. Que sabía bien, no dudaría mucho. Por lo mismo lo disfrutaba, o al menos eso trataba. De hecho, al llegar ahí estaba lejos de estar en paz.

Llegó hecho un mar de confusiones. Las dudad, miedos y ansiedades hacían que sus dedos temblaran y que las manos le sudaran fríamente.

 _No era justo._ ¿Él era tan egoísta?, ¿desde cuándo importó más lo que él quería, sin importar lo que los demás necesitaban?

Era la primera vez en su vida en la que actuó bajo capricho. Él le había ofrecido una bebida a esa chica aún sabiendo que no podía ofrecerle más de su vida.

La idea de irse y olvidarse de esa fantasía había sucumbido su cabeza un par de veces. Tan intensamente que ese par de veces se levantó de la banca para emprender retirada... Ambas veces decidió finalmente regresar a ella.

Concluyó su tormento con su propia derrota. No tenía caso, él regresaría a ella.

 _Regresaría como lo hace el invierno después de cada primavera._

Seguía nervioso, debía admitirlo. Quizás un poco menos que al principio, pero esa chica, _Sakura_ , lograba hacerlo temblar por dentro como flama al viento.

Sí, sentía fuego y viento dentro de él cuando ella era el motivo de sus pensamientos. Vino a darse cuenta de ello cuando por fin la tuvo en frente.

La espera había terminado, ya no vestía esa bata y él ya estaba seguro de que era por _esa_ sonrisa que moriría ahí mismo si era posible.

—Pensé que te irías.

—Y yo también.

Dijo serio, honesto y a los ojos. Pero esa sonrisa no desapareció, incluso aumentó ante sus palabras; ella sabía que decía la verdad seriamente.

—Pues me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.

—Y a mí también. —esta vez sonrió, sólo para ella y por ella.

~

—Te he fallado, Uchiha. Como médico mi deber era mandarte a descansar a casa, ¿no crees?

Hablaba seria mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que era abierta por su acompañante, quien no pasó desapercibido el detalle de nombramiento.

Era un lugar pequeño, casual y un poco tradicional. Ella lo conocía, había ido ahí con Naruto en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

Y para ser sincera, era el último lugar que pensó en ser llevada por un Uchiha. Era demasiado _sencillo._

Pero lo agradeció así. Ese era el tipo de lugares que ella amaba, no los restaurantes pretenciosos que al _otro_ Uchiha le gustaba llevarla.

Se autoimpuso a la tarea de ni siquiera pensar su nombre en presencia de Itachi.

 _Honor de dama,_ se dijo. Aún sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—Usted hizo lo correcto, Sakura. De todos modos no hubiera ido a mi casa si quisiera descansar.

Volteó a verla con una sonrisa confiada, dejándola en completo estado de curiosidad.

Llegaron a la barra y una anciana no tardó en salir a atenderlos. Curioso a los ojos jade, puesto la anciana parecía conocerlos en la lejanía.

—¡Itachi!, qué gusto verte por acá. —las manos de la anciana alcanzaron -con gran esfuerzo- el rostro del muchacho. Este en respuesta puso sus manos sobre las de ella y sonrió.

—Señora Seiko, el gusto es mío. ¿Cómo está?

—¡Feliz de verte de nuevo!, ¿por qué no habías venido?, tú y Shisui me tienen muy abandonada, _niño_. —dijo con fingida indignación mientras pellizcaba las mejillas en sus manos.

—Oh, señora Seiko, me está avergonzando...

Y, como reacción esperada, dejó de lado la cara de Itachi para dirigirse a Sakura. Quien hasta el momento se mantuvo en silencio, observando divertida la tierna escena.

—Hey, ¿quién eres tú, linda damita?

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura no supo cómo descifrar o tomar la sonrisa que la mujer le otorgó después. Fue una mezcla de ternura y confidencialidad, de cualquier manera, la agradeció con otra sonrisa.

—¿qué le podemos ofrecer a la parejita?

—No, no, no, nosotros no... —se apresuró a decir una sonrojada Sakura.

—Té y dangos para mí, por favor... ¿Sakura?

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _¿Pareja?,_ _¿y dejar de negarlo frente a esa mujer de dudoso parentesco familiar con el Uchiha?_

—L-lo mismo, por favor.

—Pónganse cómodos, en un momento les servimos.

Tomaron asiento en la terraza, el día estaba fresco. Todo lo contrario al rostro Haruno.

—¿Podrías explicarme, Uchiha?, ¿o debo decir _pareja?_

El sólo rió levemente mientras tomaba una servilleta y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

Miraba hacia el cielo, hacia los árboles y el tejado. El día era un poco soleado aún y la sombra del tejado sólo hacía favor a las facciones masculinas de su rostro. Las pestañas hacían una considerable sombra bajo sus ojeras y las cejas se enmarcaban perfectamente al rostro.

Sakura no pudo evitar apreciarlo sin parpadear un momento. Y él se percató de ello.

—Conozco a la señora Seiko, no iba a dejarnos en paz si no escuchaba lo que quería. Le pido una disculpa por las molestias. —dijo serio, bajando la mirada a la servilleta maltrecha en sus manos.

—Oh, se ve que sí se conocen bien... —dijo divertida, ocasionando un -casi invisible- sonrojo en él. —No te preocupes, no me molestó.

 _No le molestó..._

Sintió una pizca de alegría por esas palabras. Y un alivio profundo también.

—Seiko nos crió desde muy pequeños. A Shisui y a mí.

—¿a Sasuke no?

Esa imprudencia, la mayor de todas, hizo que el tiempo de detuviera para ambos.

 _Estúpida. Imprudente. Torpe._

¿Cómo se le pudo salir algo así?, jamás había sido muy cuidadosa con lo que salía de su boca, pero tampoco _tan_ descuidada.

El ceño fruncido y la mirada entornada de él le dijeron claramente lo descolocado que sus palabras lo habían dejado.

—¿Cómo sabe de mi hermano menor? —fue frío. Tan frío como lo había sido en la mañana con su primo.

—Yo... Bueno, nosotros nos conocemos —comenzó a decir, nerviosa ante la mirada de él. Era claro; no entendía, necesitaba detalles. —Até cabos en la mañana, al parecer no me equivoqué.

—Ya veo... —dijo mientras prestaba atención a la porción que le era servida en ese justo momento. —¿De dónde se conocen?

—Estudiamos juntos hasta antes de la universidad, fuimos novios hasta hace unos días.

 _Y el muy desgraciado destino se hacía presente en sus vidas de nuevo._ _La ex novia de su hermano._ La mujer que le había robado el aliento y que había añorado con todas las hebras de su alma desde el primer momento que la vio era la _ex novia de su hermano_.

Rió amargamente. Se burló de sí mismo y su suerte parecía ser el chiste mejor escuchado por sus oídos.

 _Parecía estar maldito esos últimos días._

Era tristeza, decepción, frustración... Todo mezclado en esa sonrisa y esos párpados caídos. Ella lo miró. Se dio cuenta.

Y decidió acompañarlo. Después de todo, compartían el mismo sentimiento.

—Así que... terminé sentado con la ex novia de mi tonto hermano menor, ¿no? —esta vez la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, la misma sonrisa amarga.

—¿Tonto?, créeme, _no lo es._ —Ella bajó la mirada, las palabras salieron con veneno de su boca al recordar la tóxica relación con Sasuke.

Fue turno de Itachi en darse cuenta.

—Sólo un tonto deja ir una mujer como usted.

Sorprendida levantó su mirada y encontró la de él. Tenía el rostro en alto y una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos en los lados apareció después.

Sonrió feliz con él. Ya no había tapujos, ya estaba claro todo.

A partir de ahí, la historia era de ambos.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

.

 _Notas_

 _¡Hey!, ¿qué tal?_

 _Son vacaciones y espero poder avanzar mucho con la historia. Seré más constante con las actualizaciones._

 _Nos leemos pronto, ¡saludos!_


	7. Capítulo sexto: Compañía

_Tell me your secrets_

 _and ask me your questions._

~

— _Realmente, Itachi, —dijo Tsunade esa mañana de martes— es una maravilla humana que aún estés vivo._

¿Y él qué hacía?, ¿qué le quedaba?, ¿cómo lo afrontaba?, ¿y qué se suponía que debía hacer con el miedo que cada día crecía más?

No era fácil escuchar tan crudamente que cada día estaba menos vivo. Necesitaba calma, necesitaba parar y descansar. Pero su mente no lo hacía, aún cuando sentía -y sabía- que su cuerpo eventualmente lo haría.

Tenía ya aproximadamente una hora que había salido al patio en busca de la fuente de su calma que había tenido desde los inicios de su existencia: el cielo estrellado. Pero éste parecía abandonarlo también ese día junto con la esperanza y los ligeros destellos de una extraña felicidad que había presenciado su vida esos últimos días.

No, esa noche el firmamento se negó a Itachi tras unas gruesas y oscuras nubes cargadas de agua amenazando por caer en cualquier momento.

Al igual que él; en cualquier momento cedería.

 _Frustración._ Los dedos entre sus cabellos y la concentración absoluta por pretender respirar bien se lo dijeron. Uchiha Itachi estaba lo más frustrado posible.

 _—¿Cómo es posible que hasta estas alturas de la vida se haya detectado tu aflicción? —preguntó en un tono un poco más que molesto. Pero sobre todo, Tsunade era una mujer incrédula en esos momentos —_ _Cardiopatía congénita, ¿y tus padres nunca se enteraron?, tu corazón venía malformado incluso antes de nacer. —hizo una pausa, con una tristeza oculta en ese semblante serio. A Tsunade logró conmoverle el caso, y eso ya era mucho decir..._

Sabía que su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando cada día. Los estragos de la enfermedad cada día eran más severos.

Tos, mareos, fiebres, desequilibrio, intensas y prolongadas migrañas, náuseas, temblores, falta de apetito, falta de fuerzas, dolores en el pecho... Y la lista seguía, fulminando con hemoptisis.

Ese ese líquido sanguinolento expectorado después de los cada vez más pronunciados ataques de tos. Sangre.

Y, sin necesidad de mucho conocimiento médico, supo que ya era hora de atenderse, que era más grave de lo que pensó. Pero nunca pensó que sería demasiado tarde.

 _—Dos enfermedades cardiovasculares, joven Uchiha. Una compleja cardiopatía_ _demasiado avanzada, tu físico estado deteriorado... —hizo una pausa que consideró más que necesaria, sin poder ver otra cosa más que en fólder en sus manos, agregó: —Y ahora esto..., ¿estás consiente de lo turbio que se presenta tu escenario?_

Claro que lo sabía. Estaba asqueado, cansado y desesperado por ese hecho. _Tenía_ que hacer muchas cosas aún, _debía_ permanecer un poco más de tiempo. Más no sabía si eso era lo que quería. No se sentía capaz de afrontar lo que venía, estaba sin fuerzas ante la vida desde inicios tempranos de ésta.

¿Luchar o dejarse vencer?

—Hey, aquí estás. —la voz logró sacarlo del mar de emociones que había en su cabeza, y en cuestión de segundos, la mano sobre sus hombros lo hizo voltear automáticamente a la dirección indicada. Ahí estaba su primo, con esa sonrisa amable pero seria que en muy contadas ocasiones mostraba. —Mi tía sigue creyendo que soy tu niñera particular, me mandó a buscarte. Ya casi está la cena y tía Mikoto dijo que...

—No tengo hambre. —cortó rápido, sin moverse, sin agregar un matiz más cálido al tono de voz, sin abrir los ojos. Y tras un breve silencio, agregó: —Quiero estar solo.

Y Shisui tuvo la prudencia de no molestarlo más. En otras circunstancias, él mismo lo hubiera arrastrado por el patio, como cuando eran críos y veía a Itachi triste o preocupado, lo emboscaba bruscamente sin golpearlo -seriamente- y lo atacaba después con cosquillas. Pero ya no eran niños y el presente estaba lejos de ser el indicado para un ataque de esos. Principalmente porque no sabía qué reacción tendría el otro, tanto física como emocionalmente, y eso más que asustarlo, lo preocupaba.

Shisui era el único capaz de ver las guerras que su primo se autoimponía a luchar solo.

—Eres el necio más idiota que conozco.

Dijo sorprendiendo al menor. Y sin percatarse, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo; de nuevo se le salían solos los pensamientos.

~

—Hijo, bienvenido. He hecho el asado que tanto te gusta, y mira — salió de la cocina al recibidor con un recipiente en las manos, quedando frente a su hijo menor por primera vez en el día —he hecho también el pastel de fresas que tanto te gusta y...

—Prefiero cenar fuera.

Mikoto calló de golpe ante tan frías palabras. Y lejos de un enojo justificado por tal prepotencia y frialdad en el juvenil tono de voz, mismas que le interrumpió, la matriarca sintió el golpe de tristeza hasta el hueso. Ya era suficiente.

Había pasado todo el santo día metida en la cocina de un lado a otro, ocasionando más desastre del que reparaba, echando a perder más comida de la que tenía pensado hacer y, sobre todo, invirtiendo más tiempo del que debería. Pues Mikoto jamás había ejercido el labor de ama de casa en su vida. Los libros de leyes y derecho jamás habían hablado de cómo preparar un pastel, decorarlo y mucho menos comida convencional.

Realmente era un desastre, pero había quedado satisfecha cuando el cielo comenzaba a perder los colores naranjas, el pastel ya estaba listo y el asado esperando. Pero la casa estaba sola, todo el día se mantuvo sola, como todos los días. Había creado varias escenas mentales para la culminación del día, donde sus hijos comían felices lo que ella había preparado y ella era alabada por tal logro. Pero esas eran sólo fantasías.

La realidad de la Uchiha estaba lejos a parecer tan positiva. Y había una extraña razón por la cuál, tal situación, a Mikoto no le enojaba.

Sabía de antemano que no era cuestión de un postre y una laboriosa comida para tener lo tan añorado por ella. _Ya no._

—Además, no me gusta ese pastel, ni tu asado... Pero claro, no me sorprende que no sepas. —se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

No, claramente Mikoto no sabía. Quizás si hubiera estado en el crecimiento del menor, entonces supiera cuáles cosas son de agrado y cuáles no. Pero no estuvo, he ahí el error.

Y ella sabía, claro que sabía. No se puede ser la herida y a la vez la cura, ni se puede arreglar el alma de quien no acepta ayuda.

Menos cuando se es quién la hirió.

~

—¡¿Hablas del hermano mayor del idiota?! ¿del teme?

—Sí, de Sasuke...

—¡Itachi!, se llama Itachi. —dijo junto con un chasquido de dedos. —Lo recuerdo cuando de niños jugábamos en la casa del idiota.

—Sí, Naruto, es Itachi.

—Según yo se había ido a estudiar lejos un tiempo, no sabía que había vuelto ya...

La "plática" no había distado de mucho entusiasmo en un principio. Naruto nunca prestó atención por empeñar completamente ésta en la tercera porción de ramen que tenía -en ese entonces- en sus manos. Sólo al final, y cuando no hubo más distracciones presentes, entendió las vagas palabras que la Haruno había dejado al aire, entonces la "plática" se convirtió más buen en un monólogo por parte del Uzumaki, simplemente repitiendo lo que su amiga ya había dicho.

—¡Sakura, ya estoy muy confundido, dattebayó! —refunfuñó tan ruidosamente como sólo él sabía —Hasta hace días me habías pedido no mencionar el apellido Uchiha... ¡Y ahora me cuentas esto!

—¡Naruto, ya deja de gritar!, si te he contado esto no es precisamente porque quiera que le digas a todo mundo, menos que lo grites.

—Si me estás contando esto es sólo porque te descubrí hablándolo con Ino...

—Exactamente.

—No entiendo por qué nunca me cuentan nada, soy la persona más confiable del mundo.

—Naruto, no quiero sacar mi lista de tus imprudencias donde terminas delatándome en algo...

Una carcajada no menos ruidosa se escuchó en el local de comida tradicional.

Salieron de ahí veinte minutos después, Naruto había quedado en acompañarla hasta su departamento, pero la hora se cruzó por sus azules ojos. No había tenido en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado en Ichiraku's con su mejor amiga y eso provocó el retraso que ya llevaba con su cita esa noche. _Su_ Hyuga ya llevaba varios minutos esperándole. Y tras insistencia de Sakura, terminó dejándola al comienzo de la calle que daba directo a su casa.

Recordó su jarrón vacío de la mañana y desvió su camino sólo un poco, una calle a la izquiera y ya estaba fuera de la floristería Yamanaka. Claro que por la hora ya no se encontraba en labor, pero tenía la suerte de tener la amistad de la Yamanaka dueña de dicha floristería. Ino le dio las dalias, las margaritas, gerberas, las rosas y todas aquellas flores que se dio el lujo de escoger. Después de esto, y bajo la excusa de la hora, se retiró.

No le daba miedo alguno andar a entradas horas de la noche por esas calles, ni siquiera por ser una colonia céntrica de la ciudad y era transitada en su mayoría por desconocidos. A Sakura jamás le había dado miedo la noche, le agradaba. El camino era un poco más largo puesto que daba vuelta a varias cuadras antes de llegar al edificio donde habitaba, y al pasar por un obligatorio y solitario parque, su vista se detuvo tanto como su corazón en éste.

~

¿Cuánto tenía ya sin estar en un parque?

 _Sasuke tenía 11 años aún..._

Bastante. Además, jamás había ido a uno en esas condiciones: de noche, sin gente, desconocido, sin Sasuke, solo...

Hacía frío, estaba jodidamente frío ahí y quizás ya era hora de volver a casa, pero aún no se sentía preparado. Extrañamente, ahí había encontrado una peculiar paz, desconocía completamente el lugar y eso le agradaba.

Supo encontrar la calma ahí, en la oscuridad, el canto místico de grillos y las aves de noche, entre el arrullo que perfeccionó del columpio donde estaba, entre esa soledad. Era lo que, sin saberlo, necesitaba.

Estaba demasiado cansado y su estado lo había convencido de que ya era hora de volver a casa. Con los brazos flexionados sobre las rodillas y sobre estos la cara, estaba en un estado somnoliento que no le permitió percatarse de la presencia que cada vez se acercaba más a él. Pegó un brinquito al sentir unos delgados y finos dedos sobre sus cabellos.

—No creo que sea lo indicado para ti estar bajo estas temperaturas en esas condiciones, ¿no, Uchiha?

—Señorita Haruno...

La sorpresa no cabía en el Uchiha. Supo esa noche que ella era eso que siempre llegaría a su vida en el peor momento, sólo para ser la solución de todo y, al mismo tiempo, la razón por la cual luchar.

Sólo le bastó tenerla en frente, bajo la luz tenue del farolillo, con esos colores extravagantes que se negaban a dejarse opacar por la oscuridad de la luna y con ese ramillete de flores frescas. Era perfecta. Tan fuerte, tan vida, tan segura.

—Tienes frío —sentenció con certeza al mantener su mano sobre la morena mejilla.

—Tenía. Pero ya está usted aquí.

Ella rió y él ya no pudo dejar de mirarla.

—Ven, no puedo dejarte aquí. —dijo tomando su mano y jalando de ella.

—¿A dónde vamos?, yo ya me iba a casa...

—Uchiha terco.

Y de un fuerte jalón supo que no había cabida para una discusión.

La observaba tan atentamente que sus negras iris dolieron un momento por la falta de lubricación.

~

La delgada figura de Sakura se movía jovialmente de un lado a otro. Era tosca en movimientos y de su boca las palabras salían con tanta explosividad que le resultaba imposible mirar a otro lado mientras ella estuviera en su campo visual.

Un fuerte estornudo salió de su organismo por tercera vez consecutiva en ese rato.

—Eres terco, Uchiha.

—Lo dice quien se aferró a la defensa de mi auto para no dejarme ir.

Una risa espontánea fue lo siguiente que se escuchó de ella. Fue hasta la sala y dejó frente a él una taza humeante de té.

—Gracias, es muy amable...

—Ya basta de eso —musitó viéndole, admirando el claro asombro en sus negros ojos —túteame, por favor. Nuestra diferencia de edades no es mucha, ¿sabes?

—Está bien, Sakura. Pero una cosa— sorbió del té y continuó: —es Itachi, no Uchiha. Sólo Itachi.

Y el trato quedó cerrado con un par de sonrisas, una más ancha que la otra, pero ambas sinceras. Ambos estaban felices de estar ahí. Después de eso, un silencio absolutamente cómodo. Hasta que sintió un cambio radical en las vibras del ambiente, entonces encontró la mirada de ella sobre él.

Ni siquiera tenía la prudencia de disimular, ni siquiera parpadeaba. No, esos ojos brillantemente verdes se afilaban curiosos tras la taza de té sobre los de él. Y comenzaba a pensar que era a propósito el tenerlo así de cohibido.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Simplemente no me creo el tenerte aquí. Así, ahora.

—¿La manta esta de mariposas no era parte del plan? —dijo divertido. Ella no aguantó mucho la carcajada que eso ocasionó.

A Sakura le agradaba _ese_ Uchiha, le agradaba y le encantaba las facetas diferentes de Itachi.

Comenzaba a creer que él era mucho más de lo que aparentaba y, que al mismo tiempo, se esforzaba en aparentar. Algo le decía que había razones muy fuertes en él que lo hacían recordar una profunda tristeza -que aparentaba seriedad- en todo momento del día. Sus ojos lo decían.

Habían llegado al excéntrico departamento hace alguna hora y media ya, y realmente el tiempo ya había dado su derrota. Llegaron y ella se encargó primeramente en abrigar bien al muchacho y, después, fue a preparar una infusión. Sakura no recordaba tener tanta preocupación en tan poco tiempo.

 _"Estoy bien..."_ le dijo él, pero su estado no estaba ni por asomo a estar bien. Un ataque severo de tos llegó a él en medio del camino a su auto. Ella llegó rápidamente a él y supo que ese chico no podía ir a casa sin atención médica; y ella era médico.

Lo vio doblarse y no dudó en ningún momento en asistirlo tomándole de la mano, después de eso, el soporte necesitado que buscó en ese agarre fue más que notorio.

Las pesadas y dificultosas respiraciones que dio al final sólo le incitaron a sobarle la espalda con la mano libre. La escena jamás pasó ni por error en su cabeza, pero el momento era lejos de ser sentimental.

Después de eso no lo dejó irse, lo llevó a su casa, lo cubrió con una manta, atendió su -disimulado- malestar y ahora, la pregunta más esperada de la noche:

—¿De qué padeces?

La pregunta, como todo lo demás, pareció no sorprenderle. Pero no fue así, esa cuestión le removía más fibras de las que creía tener.

—Creo que estoy muriendo.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Itachi supo el poder de una mirada para desnudar un alma.

Esa mirada impertinente -pero acertada- de ella lo dejó tan vulnerable que no tuvo necesidad de mentir ni ocultar más las cosas.

—Todos lo estamos haciendo, un día que pasa es un día menos. —Trató de decir lo más cálida posible sabiendo que el tema era difícil y más siendo la misma víctima quién lo cuenta.

—Están haciendo las últimas pruebas para descartar si es cáncer de pulmón...

—Eso explica todo.

—Explica todo, menos el que yo esté aquí ahora mismo.

—No entiendo.

—No debería estar aquí.

Y a buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Sakura entendió mucho con lo poco que él decía.

Con esa espontaneidad característica de ella, se levantó y fue al sillón donde él estaba y, aún si eso le pareciera atrevido, pasó un brazo por el cuello de él y el otro tras su espalda, apegó su cuerpo al suyo y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

—Tenías que estar aquí desde hace mucho... Pero ahora lo estás y todo estará bien.

La sorpresa de él no desapareció tan rápido, pero la tensión al tener ese cuerpo pegado al suyo eventualmente sí. Se dejó envolver por ella, y minutos después le correspondió, sabiendo que sus pedazos estaban siendo armados y, sobre todo, que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

~

—Llegó la única bendición de esta casa.

Dio un bufido gracioso al escuchar a su sobrino desde la entrada principal.

—Claro, después de usted, tía. —Dijo divertido mientras besaba su mejilla.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas, querido!, desayunemos juntos.

—Esas palabras son las que me gusta escuchar —dijo tomando asiento en la mesa —¿dónde están sus amargados hijos?

—Se supone que uno en la escuela y el otro llegó muy tarde, aún sigue durmiendo. —Dijo entre un suspiro mientras servía el desayuno —El trabajo va a matar a ese hijo mío.

—¿Trabajo?, ayer la comadreja no se presentó en la oficina.

Se miraron con la duda clara en las facciones y la intriga en la mirada. Mikoto estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero el sonido de unos pasos cansados los distrajeron, automáticamente voltearon a la entrada de la cocina donde se manifestaba un desmañanado Itachi. Las largas pestañas enredadas y el cabello embarañado hicieron que las carcajadas de Shisui sonaran por toda la casa. Su madre le besó la mejilla cuando se sentó en el comedor y su desayuno se servía.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿nos podría decir el señorito a qué se debe esto?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Dijo sin matiz en la voz, sin mirarlo, pues sabía lo quisquilloso que era su primo. Le había pillado.

—¡Deja que desayune en paz, Shisui! —Regañó Mikoto dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca —Ya habrá tiempo para que nos cuente... —bromeó Mikoto.

—Hoy es un día ocupado, madre.

—Pero es viernes, hoy puedes descansar, quédate en casa y...

—Es que hoy comienza mi mudanza.

Y entre esos ostentosos muros de mansión, las tres almas que se presenciaron tales palabras, uno de ellos las emitió y las otras dos las recibieron, no sabían exactamente cómo tomarlas.

Fue el desayuno más largo en la historia de la familia Uchiha.

~

 _Continuará..._

Hola, queridos, ¿cómo han estado? Quisiera contarles que este capítulo es especial (sí, igual que cada nuevo), ya que fue terminado mientras me hospedaba en un hotel y es el más extenso hasta ahora, ¡más de 3k palabras!

No sé cómo lo hice, sinceramente.

Agradezco todas las lecturas y comentarios al respecto. Trataré de responder todos aquellos que aún no respondo lo más veloz posible. Sin más, saludos y hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo séptimo: Cambios y recuerdos

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark..._

~

Un suspiro frustrado salió de sus poros nasales manifestándose inconforme frente a la presencia que lo esperaba en la sala de su casa. Justo sentada en el sillón con dirección a la puerta, de piernas y brazos cruzados, con la bata de seda fina y un semblante molesto encontró Sasuke Uchiha a su madre.

Con un movimiento despreocupado, como si delante suyo no hubiera presencia, presionó el botón de _set/light_ de su reloj deportivo y alzó las cejas en falso asombro al ver que pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

Había llegado temprano a casa.

—Sasuke, quiero que me expliques esto ahora mismo.

Dijo firme y fuerte, sin ejercer movimiento alguno más que el de los negros ojos con dirección hacia la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala, haciendo claro que de esta no era la explicación que pedía, sino el papel que se encontraba en ella. Un bauche que había sido impreso esa mañana cuando el banco la llamó -por cuarta vez consecutiva al mes- para que diera respuesta a la alta suma de dinero por la cuál topaba su tarjeta.

—Es el estado de la tarjeta, volviste a saturarla y esta vez es demasiado dinero el que gastaste.— Dijo al ver que su hijo parecía ignorarla.

Sabía bien que era él el culpable gracias al ridículo estado de cuenta que le proporcionó el banco, lo sabía y le hubiera sorprendido bastante que él lo hubiera negado. No lo hizo. No hacía falta negar que había sido él quien acabó con otra de las tantas tarjetas de crédito de su madre; nadie más podría poner en la lista de artículos partes para el auto, reservaciones en más de un club social codiciado, viajes en helicóptero, yate, avioneta, una nueva mesa de dj y todos los demás pormenores (alcohol, comida, ropa, noches de hotel y burdeles ). No, Sasuke no lo negaría, le costó demasiado trabajo y sacrificio llegar al tope de gastos para ver a su madre retórcerse en coraje como para negarlo después de todo.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Sasuke?, ¡¿soy tu maldita burla o qué?!

—¿Ya terminaste?, ¿o ahora vas a gritar para despertar a Itachi y que venga a hacer tu trabajo de madre como siempre?

Mikoto avanzó unos pasos y se plantó frente a frente con él y lo miró a los ojos. El muchacho también le sostuvo la mirada, agregó una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa para aumentar el cólera de la mujer y escuchó de ella lentamente:

—Las cosas están por cambiar, se avecinan cosas peores de lo que ya hemos vivido, necesitas ser fuerte y dejar de lado ese comportamiento infantil. —sentenció casi en un susurro.

—Entonces lárgate de nuevo y déjame vivir en paz.

—No. Y ya se acabaron tus berrinches.

Dijo más firme que nunca, convincente y clara. El tono que jamás había usado con su hijo menor -menos con el mayor- y que, por fin, había logrado petrificarlo. Lo dejó ahí sin saber de qué estaba hablando, sin dejarse pisotear por él y sin terminar pidiéndole disculpas que no le corresponden. Lo dejó solo y atónito.

—¿Pues de qué me perdí?

No hubo respuesta y no esperaba tenerla.

~

—Yo opino que probemos otros colores, algo más _vivo..._

Decía un Shisui haciendo gala de su sutileza dominguera -o al menos la conocida- siguiéndole los pasos desde atrás a un más casual aún Itachi.

Y no era domingo, era viernes y laboral, pero el par de primos había decidido ese día hacer de todo, menos presentarse en la tan odiosa oficina. Y eso incluía los trajes con corbata y zapatos _charol._ En cambio optaron por verse -aunque haya sido esa la primera vez en muchos meses- lo más casual posible a unos chicos de su edad. Siendo cómplice de esto unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, sudadera y unos _new balance_ por parte del menor y una gorra, un conjunto completo de pants _adidas_ negro y zapatos deportivos por parte del mayor.

—Este está bien, Shisui.

—Es que estoy leyendo un artículo sobre la psicología de los colores, y ahora comprendí todo.

Sólo una mirada desaprobatoria fue la que recibió de aquel primo al que le dedicaba sus palabras, y no por lo recientemente dicho, si no por el -ya tercer- choque que dio con el carrito de súper que iba manejando contra cualquier estante. Si se podría decir que manejar era la acción que Shisui realizaba al empujar el carrito con su cuerpo recargado en él y la concentración fija en el _smartphone_ de sus manos.

El camino frente a él perdía importancia ante la interesante información sobre sus manos.

De hecho, Shisui una vez llegó a pensar que esas eran meras tonterías. Creía que era consecuencia de unos chiflados a los que le gustaba complicar todo, las tonalidades adjuntándoles significado, en este caso.

—¡El gris es todo menos vida!, ¿por qué no mejor llevamos verde? el verde, en cambio, es vida...

—No pintaré el departamento de color verde.

Un gruñido ruidoso -y bastante infantil- se escuchó por todo el pasillo. No importaba cuánto se esforzaba en intentar todas esas cosas, el andar investigando tonterías como esas de psicología por ejemplo, nada lograba ser suficiente.

Y Shisui ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su primo.

—¿Qué me dices del rosa chicle con verde jade...? —tiró pícaramente ahora esa jugada, atento a cualquier reacción de su contrincante.

La brocha que cayó de las manos de Itachi lo hizo sentir victorioso. Fue tan cómico para Shisui ver a la comadreja intentar detener el desplomo total de las demás que la primera se llevó a su paso. La gente volteó en dirección a él al escuchar semejante ruido e Itachi maldijo mentalmente el haber llevado a su primo; lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—No digas idioteces. —Se escuchó molesto mientras recogía el desorden.

—Ay, ya, ya, tranquilo. Ya te dejo en paz pues.

Fueron seis segundos los que pudo brindar de esa paz, según el propio conteo mental de Itachi. Pues después del sonido de un reciente mensaje texto que emitió el aparatejo de Shisui, olvidó de pronto que debía mantenerse callado si no quería que su primo lo dejara encerrado en el auto. Por suerte iban en el auto de Shisui.

—Dios... tendremos otra auditoría esta semana, ¡qué molestos son estos fiscales!

Refunfuñó mientras se rascaba con desespero la cabeza. En cambio, Itachi sólo volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de confusión.

—¿Otra?, fue el mes pasado la última y mi padre dijo...

—Fue la semana pasada la última. Y después de la del mes pasado hubieron dos más.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?, yo no estaba enterado.

—Nadie lo estaba, hasta la semana pasada...

Un silencio se formó en el organismo externo de Itachi, pero su mente prodigiosa hacía todo el ruido posible por entender los datos recientemente expuestos.

Shisui y él tenían sospechas hace meses de que la compañía _Uchiha Royalties_ presentaba _ajustes._ Por no decir más, únicamente porque no sabían si eran buenos o malos, sólo que se hacían por debajo del agua, y eso daba la sospecha de que era todo menos bueno.

Pero con las turbulencias presentadas también recientemente de su estado de salud, había perdido de la mira los pasos de su padre y la bola de arpías con las que trabajaba. Sí, no lo negaba, había olvidado ese asunto, pero Shisui no.

—Hey, relájate... Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para ser tu segundo al mando. Además, hoy es nuestro día libre.

Sí, el atuendo lo decía, pero ellos parecían olvidarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo se olvida algo que te supera?, no era posible. Por más ordinarios y casuales que quisieran verse comprando pintura y herramientas esa tarde, había un monstruo de problemas siguiéndolos por las sombras.

Otro de los incontables sonidos de notificación llegó al teléfono de Shisui en ese momento, después un sencillo grito de euforia salió de su boca.

—Hana, la de contabilidad, tendrá fiesta hoy en su casa. —Expresó feliz mientras hacía un ridículo baile con los brazos.

Los ojos de la comadreja sólo se giraron y un suspiro resignado salió de él.

Y tras preguntarle si le gustaría ir a él también, Itachi respondió que no, que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, que tenía que estar todo listo para dentro de dos días y que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos en casa.

Shisui sólo admiró en silencio la desconocida fuente de fuerza que a su primo le negaba caer. Muy al contrario, pareciera como si Itachi fuera en contra de toda ley natural, haciéndose más resilente cada día.

~

Llevaba ya ocho minutos esperando en la sala de ese hospital y podía apostar que había ya desperdiciando media vida ahí.

Había comprado otro ramillete no menos marchito y lúgubre que el anterior al salir de la escuela, había llegado bañado en loción masculina y con pasos llenos de grandeza arribó en los pasillos de un hospital como si fuera todo menos eso.

Sasuke Uchiha iba decidido a perdonar y darle la oportunidad a la Haruno esa tarde de viernes.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Sakura Haruno? —Preguntó directo a la recepcionista, muy sin importarle la fila de pacientes que ya esperaban antes de él. Y ante el desconcierto de la enfermera, se apresuró a agregar: es la ahijada de Tsunade.

El comedor fue la respuesta obtenida y no tardó en llegar y verla sentada.

La vio desarreglada, con el desvelo en sus facciones y los párpados a punto de caer con su lucha por estar abiertos. Miraba sin interés la pantalla del teléfono mientras llevaba con tranquilidad la comida a su boca. Se acercó tanto a ella que se sintió ofendido al no verse presenciado.

—Sakura.

Los verdes ojos quitaron su atención del _pdf_ que había descargado en su teléfono esa mañana. Con las cejas juntas y la vista entornada, volteó en dirección a la voz que la llamaba, sólo para asegurar que era él y no una mala jugada de su mente.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hola. — Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

 _'¿H_ _ola?, ¿qué diablos...?'_

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Puso el ramo sobre la mesa, delante de ella, para hacer aún más obvia su respuesta. Ella sólo lo miró con suma pena -y hasta gracia- y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa?

—Quítate, Uchiha. —Sentenció fiera y a los ojos al ver que él pretendía parar sus movimientos.

—No, tenemos que hablar.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ahora, quítate.

Y Sasuke fue prudente, la gente había volteado al pequeño escándalo producido en ese rincón del área. Y la dejó marcharse.

Pero nadie trataba así a Sasuke Uchiha. Se las pagaría.

~

Cuando Mikoto se casó con Fugaku era una mujer todo menos enamorada. Y él era todo menos rico.

Había sido una de las tantas mujeres víctimas de su opresora familia, que por más títulos, estudios y capacidades que tuviera, se le negaba el derecho a manejar la fortuna que por derecho le correspondía. Siendo obligada a casarse con un empresario digno quién sí tuviera el género indicado para esto, según los propios estándares familiares.

Al primer año de boda, nació el primogénito y un mes después _Uchiha Royalties_. Se dijo por todo el país que el niño había traído la torta bajo el brazo.

Casi tres años después, nace el segundo hijo del matrimonio Uchiha.

Y el sólo recordarlo, a Mikoto aún la hacía llorar con la piel hecha de gallina. Fueron los años en los que su vida sufrió cambios sumamente drásticos; podía contar los años con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban extremidades, de los que pasó de ser una chiquilla eufórica, feminista, salvaje y con ganas de comerse al mundo, a verse sometida y amargada en un matrimonio con alguien que no quería, despojada de toda riqueza perteneciente y con dos hijos pequeños.

Que tenía que confesar: el primero no fue para nada deseado.

Era una joven soñadora, altruista, demasiado vivaz y sumergida en deseos de crecer recorriendo el mundo, lo menos que quería era tener sexo con un hombre mayor que ella con más de diez años, mucho menos para quedar embarazada de él.

Pero así fue, y Mikoto no pudo evitarlo. La noche de bodas fue también sometida a los deseos sexuales impulsados por el organismo alcoholizado de Fugaku, su cuerpo fue obligado a sufrir los cambios que sólo las mujeres deseosas de ser madres deberían soportar, no jóvenes como ella. Parir fue el peor trauma de su vida. Incluso fue de la manera en que Fugaku decidió: en casa.

En su habitación, llena de personas que no conocía y tocando su cuerpo sin autorización propia. Fue difícil, largo y doloroso, su joven cuerpo no estaba preparado para esa labor, pero lo logró. Un poco más de medio día le costó traer a Itachi al mundo.

Y ese momento fue su segundo trauma en su vida como madre.

Después de casi diez minutos sin llorar, el bebé fue atendido de urgencia por complicaciones graves. Lo que se había planeado como un parto casero y tradicional, fue más bien un escándalo digno a carnicería de mercado. Y el pequeño Itachi fue llevado al hospital más cercano, ahí duró los primeros días de vida.

Mikoto fue amenazada por su esposo de muerte si es que su hijo no vivía, bajo el reproche de ni siquiera eso poder hacer bien. Y ella se convenció culpable del sufrimiento de esa pobre criatura. Por suerte Itachi vivió, aparentemente sano, pues ninguno de los dos quiso escarbar más culpas.

Le costó casi el primer año en acostumbrarse a esa vida que dependía ahora de ella.

Cuando logró tumbar la hipotética muralla de culpa sobre ella y su hijo, se confesó una tonta por haber desperdiciado los primeros meses de madre. Fue entonces que buscó con deseos el segundo.

Y su segundo embarazo fue, en cambio, digno de felicidad. Se creyó, durante los nueve meses de gestación, que la criatura era niña.

Ella deseaba una niña, y su sorpresa fue grande al conocer a su segundo bebé y ver que estaba lejos de ser niña.

Sasuke sería siempre el otorgado para brindarle sorpresas en su vida.

Creyó que hacía un buen trabajo como madre al ver a su mayor demasiado independiente para tan corta edad y al segundo demasiado simpático. Pero la realidad distaba de ser una que diera frutos positivos en un futuro, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que, lo que hacía, en realidad era desproteger a uno y malcriar al otro.

Fue en una crisis existencial, proporcionada por un excelente cannabis que su amigo y viejo colega, Jiraya, le había traído desde el otro lado del mundo, que decidió buscar lo que tanto había querido de joven. Dio por maduros a sus hijos cuando el menor recién cumplió los catorce años y cuando ya _casi_ no se metía en problemas escolares. Entonces se asoció a la campaña altruista de Jiraya.

Emprendió su viaje sin aparente retorno a los territorios de tribus africanas la mañana de un martes y no volvió definitivamente hasta cinco años más tarde.

Ahora había vuelto y el tiempo había hecho su trabajo.

Por distintas razones, sentía que esa ya no era su casa, al principio sentía que esos no eran sus hijos y le costó trabajo entender que esa mujer frente al espejo, ahí, dentro de esa fina y blanca piel, era ella. Buscando lo que dejó entre esos muros, sabiendo que jamás lo encontraría de nuevo. Esperando por la presencia de sus hijos tal cual vagabundo que espera en las calles compasión de alguien.

Sasuke, su pequeño, la odiaba e Itachi, su mayor, cada vez se alejaba más de su vida.

—¿Sería todo, señora?

Dejó escapar un suspiro al verse sorprendida por la voz que logró sacarla de su tan usual trance. Había avanzado hasta el final de la cola y apenas logró enterarse.

Su pérdida en pensamientos y recuerdos comenzó cuando se cuestionó el por qué estaba ella ahí, en una librería comprando _psicología en familia._ Eventualmente terminó recordando el camino de fracasos como madre hasta esa mañana de viernes.

Estaba tan desesperada que el recurrir a la literatura de un psicoanalista había sido su última carta bajo la manga.

Tenía que hacer algo por su familia y estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado.

Oh, Mikoto no tenía idea de que un curioso fólder fiscal la esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

~

Muy contrario a las violentas acciones que presentaba cuando estaba en compañía del Uzumaki, jamás en la vida de Sakura Haruno había entrado el sentimiento de rabia que impulsaba un deseo de matar con sus propias manos.

Pero esa tarde lo fue. Y esta vez su rubio amigo no entraba de por medio; fue después de la visita del menor de los Uchiha al hospital con ese ramillete que dejaba mucho de qué hablar.

El muy cínico se atrevía a buscarla después de todo el daño ocasionado. Y pensando aún que con tres simples y casi muertas rosas rojas rodeadas de una corriente gipsofilia ella caería a sus pies como lo hizo tantas veces.

No, ya no. Quizás Sasuke no estuviera enterado aún -igual que el resto de la humanidad-, pero Sakura ya no era esa niña tonta que se ilusionaba con la primer mirada coqueta que le era dirigida.

Desde hace pocos meses tomó la consiente decisión de comenzar a tomar la tan necesitada madurez.

El primer paso a su camino de madurez fue la adquisición del departamento al que justo iba llegando. Dejó la casa de los Yamanaka hace meses y, bajo las súplicas por parte de su amiga Ino y su familia por convencerla de quedarse, se mudó a un departamento convencional del centro de la ciudad. Demasiado cerca de la escuela de medicina, el hospital donde laboraba y cualquier otro destino, esas paredes se habían convertido en su refugio en los últimos meses.

Ignorando la regla de respetar dicho lugar como si de un templo sagrado se tratase, dejó escapar furiosamente la cantidad de pataletas deseada, yendo muy contrario a la 'madurez' que tanto buscaba.

—Asqueroso Uchiha.

Cansada de todas las maneras posibles de ese día, fue al sofá de la sala y se dejó caer de lleno sobre él. Buscó el teléfono de casa dispuesta a llamarle a su madre ya un poco más calmada, y en la búsqueda sus ojos se estancaron en dirección al sillón opuesto a ella.

La manta de mariposas perfectamente doblada -y por supuesto que no por ella-, las tazas vacías de té y las galletas que nadie comió aún estaban ahí. Como recordatorio de cierta visita que tuvo la noche anterior.

La imaginaria imagen, producto del recuerdo, de ese chico tendido ahí anoche, con el semblante cansado, una sonrisa tierna y ojos adormilados sobre ella, la hicieron sonreír entre suspiros.

Itachi estuvo ahí, brindándole alegría aún cuando su estado de salud lo aquejaba en esos momentos. Y ahora estaba su recuerdo, alegrando y haciendo olvidar a una colérica Sakura.

—Malditos Uchiha.

Dijo esta vez con gracia, con la emoción en incremento al recordar el hecho de que se encontraría dentro de dos días con ese muchacho.

Sakura permaneció buen rato observando el sillón ese con una sonrisa tonta e inmadura en el rostro.

Tal cual una chiquilla inmadura, se moría de ganas por volver a verlo.

~

~

Notas del autor:

Hola hola, ¿cómo han estado?

Debo pedirles una disculpa, he tardado bastante en actualizar. Pero en compensación, les traigo el capítulo más largo hasta el momento.

Espero poder responder los reviews que aún no he tenido manera de responder y agradecer por ellos, están en mi corazón.

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo. ¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo octavo: Resistencia

_Call it magic, or call it true. I call it magic, when I'm with you._

~

A lo largo de los años, en contra de todo deseo y voluntad, Sasuke Uchiha había forjado cimientos inestables de su vida, los cuales sólo le confirmaban -cada día, cada hora- cuán desgraciada era esta.

Estaba seguro de que, dentro de un plano existencial incomprensible, la vida estaba bien ensañada con su persona y a esas alturas de la vida realmente ya no le importaba tal cosa.

Sabía que él era -hipotéticamente- un punto de refencia en el universo en el cuál la gente le repelaba. Como si él fuera una energía capaz de imitar, incapaz de atraerse con alguien más, repelándose a cualquiera en todos los sentidos que sus pasos podrían dar.

La gente no duraba un tiempo particularmente largo en su vida.

Él los hacía irse. Él lo sabía.

Sin embargo, sólo una persona había permanecido con él siempre. Cuando él llegó al mundo esa persona ya lo esperaba para jamás apartarse de su lado; su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Muy en sus adentros, esa parte sensible de la cual absolutamente nadie era merecedor, era su hermano una especie de héroe, su mayor ejemplo, su todo.

Pero tal hermano, quién juró jamás dejarlo solo, un día se fue varios kilómetros lejos de él. Países intermediarios fueron los que dieron lugar a su separación.

Pero Sasuke, muy a sorpresa de todos -incluso de él mismo-, no sólo aceptó, sino que comprendió que su hermano no había pedido ni querido aquello. Entendió que era obligación de su hermano y que serían sólo unos meses.

¡Pero cómo dolió!

Fue de los peores golpes en la vida de Sasuke, la depresión llegó al primer día de soledad absoluta y se encontró varias veces en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar el primer vuelo para estar con su hermano.

Pero su voluntad no murió, fue más fuerte de lo que creyó y siguió con su vida, en ese entonces, un poco menos amarga.

Nadie sabía nada, pero todos juzgaban.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, desde pequeño se hizo a la idea de que la vida no sería para nada fácil y que nadie tenía la mentalidad -o sensibilidad, en este caso- para entender las magnitudes de su situación.

Estando ese día ahí, ya medio ahogado en alcohol, en ese codiciado bar, rodeado de amigos y mujeres que desconocía, a Sasuke, como todas las noches -sin una menos cada semana-, los recuedos llegaban a él como balas sin previo aviso desde un punto trasero y ciego a su espalda.

Recordaba con amarga sonrisa a ese niño que una vez fue, esa inocencia menor a diez años de existencia que fue robada de la manera más cobarde posible, recordaba las ilusiones y los deseos tontos de la inocente alma que una vez fue suya. Recordaba con lujo de detalle el martes en que su vida cambió completamente tras la partida de su madre y cierto suceso traumante en sus días de vida...

Porque no toda vida fue la historia de Sasuke Uchiha que la gente platica.

Hacía ya años cuando comprobó que ni todo el whisky del país -y estaba seguro que del mundo- era capaz de hacerlo olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos que cada día le estrujaban más el alma. Recordaba a ese niño que corría por los pasillos de su casa al llegar de la escuela buscando alguna presencia y sólo encontraba aquella gente del servicio que jamás le dirigía la palabra porque se le tenía prohibido. Recordaba los días de cumpleaños solos hasta que llegaba la noche de festejo, recordaba las mentiras que tenía que decir en la escuela cuando le preguntaban por sus padres, recordaba las tareas que hacía solo, el sentimiento amargo y completamente opuesto que le ocasionaría a un niño un parque lleno de familias, recordaba claro y seguro esas pláticas que tenía con los juguetes sobre el transcurso de su día porque no había con quien más.

Los días de llanto ahogado en almohadas tampoco se olvidaban.

Había sido difícil crecer tan depresivamente, y era obvio que nadie había estado ahí para presenciarlo.

Nadie, excepto su hermano. Que desde a muy temprana edad comenzó a laborar para la empresa de su padre, quedándole tiempo de nada sumándose la escuela.

Pero Itachi siempre encontraba la manera de estar con él. Aún si su padre quisiera tenerlo 24/7 entre esas oficinas, aún si tuviera que cursar materias de dos años escolares avanzadas, aún si tuviera que estar presente en cada junta ejecutiva que su padre no programaba y " _salía"_ de sorpresa, al igual que viajes y reuniones sociales. Itachi le decía que era un mago cada que llegaba a casa por las tardes o mediodías.

Incluso hubo de vez en cuando una que otra riña seria entre su padre y su hermano por él. La más seria de éstas hizo llegar a Itachi con el pómulo derecho púrpura e inflamado y los labios reventados.

Claro, su hermano nunca le dijo que era por culpa de él, sólo le decía que fuera más cuidadoso con los papeles que llevaba de la oficina a casa -para estar junto a él, dicho sea de paso-. Pero Sasuke no era un tonto, sabía perfectamente bien que esos golpes no se los daba con el buró de alado de la cama, como Itachi le contaba.

Y claro, Sasuke tampoco olvidaba eso. Su mente era esclava de recuerdos desgraciados, pero él mismo se imponía la regla de involucrar también los recuerdos confortables.

Su hermano sonriéndole por las mañanas y arropándolo por las noches era uno de esos. El paisaje de la noche lluviosa que reflejaba la ventana del automóvil que lo llevaba a su casa le recordó tales años.

Por eso mismo, el llegar a esa casa que jamás había sido su hogar sin su hermano, y ver que éste cada vez restaba los días para vivir ahí le arañaba el alma y le incrementaba la amargura.

Le ocasionaba rabia el hecho de saber -y ver- que los puestos ya se habían invertido, que era su madre quien lo esperaba en casa y su hermano quin se iba lejos.

Lo único que le quedaba era ahogar sus penas en alcohol y llegar a casa lo más borracho posible. Esa noche no fue la excepción, pasó de largo y con pasos tambaleantes por la sala -donde su madre lo esperaba-, cuando por mero afán de molestar vomitó los escalones, le dirigió una señal obscena a su madre cuando esta comenzó a preguntarle -a gritos- en qué diablos estaba pensando y, ya satisfecho, se dignó a dormir.

Todas las noches era la misma. La misma rutina, la misma hora de llegada, sobre todo el mismo estado, y los mismos recuerdos.

~

Se quería largar de ahí lo más antes posible. Vaya, ¡ni siquiera había querido ir!, fue obligado como se obliga al clima cambiar con cada estación, como se obliga a la noche llegar al final de un día o igual como se obliga al tiempo seguir su ritmo. Shisui Uchiha estaba en esa elegante reunión empresarial bajo un renuente -y demasiado explícito- obligatorio de la alta dirección de la compañía familiar, es decir, sus tíos Fugaku y Madara.

Ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto del champagne y el vino en su organismo cuando todavía le quedaban varias horas ahí. Buscó con la mirada a su primo entre el tumulto de gente y lo encontró a un lado de Fugaku en lo que aparentaba ser una charla de negocios varios metros alejado de él.

Pero Shisui, por más alcoholizado que estuviera, no tenía la percepción común que tenía el resto de la gente pretensiosa que lo rodeaba. Shisui sabía, conocía a su primo, no era nada tonto y mucho menos inconsciente, notaba a leguas y sin tener que analizar mucho que su primo estaba igual de harto que él.

No, era algo que lo superaba por mucho más. El semblante distante y frío de la comadreja sólo ocultaba a simple vista un torrente de sentimientos bantante amargos que se esforzaba, oh, Shisui sabía que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Estaban en el _Diamonds Premium_ , con música de orquesta, manteles largos, rodeado de la fina decoración con orquídeas, proteas y cristales esculpidos por todos lados, las mujeres de vestidos largos, escotados y peinados imponentes, los hombres con el tradicional smoking, no había niños, mucho menos animales, tampoco había encontrado alguna joven desvalagada sin un padre haciéndose notar a su lado y ya se había hartado de huir y sacarle la vuelta a los viejos empresarios. Era el encuentro anual de las grandes potencias de todo Japón, y como todos los años, él fue obligado a ir.

Se aflojó un poco la corbatilla y volvió a buscar a su primo.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, era cuestión de visualizar el grupo más grande de personas y buscar su azabache coleta. Ahí estaba, con la misma mirada que se perdía en la lejanía, con las facciones estáticas y la espalda erguida.

¿Cuántas veces lo había visto así?, más bien, ¿cuándo vio que lo dejaran de tratar como una pieza de ajedrez?

Nunca. Nunca de los nunca en la vida de Shisui.

Lo observó un momento, se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y analizó la imagen que tenía en frente.

Estaba ahí, parado a un lado de la persona que, se suponía, era su padre. Con una copa de vino blanco en la mano, la cual era llevada a la comisura de lo labios, y sólo el ojo observador de Shisui pudo captar que dicha bebida no entraba por la boca del menor. Hacía ese aparente movimiento y, para variar, sólo Shisui sabía el porqué; el médico le había prohibido la ingesta de alcohol, al igual que otras muchas cosas.

Y antes de comenzar a maldecir mentalmente por diestra y siniestra, admiró la fortaleza de su primo.

Verle ahí, aparentemente relajado, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la conversación de la que fue obligado a ser parte, asintiendo y de vez en cuando sonriendo muy mínimamente, cuando en realidad su mundo se estaba consumiendo con cada segundo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde sacaba su primo tanta fortaleza.

Comenzaría la peor de la experiencias justo el siguiente día y ahí estaba. Con ese elegante traje hecho a la medida de su cuerpo, esa corbata en moño y esos incómodos zapatos brillosos. Y el día de mañana lo vería en un hospital conectado a quién sabe qué aparatos, con mangueras introducidas en su cuerpo y luchando contra monstruos dentro de él. Según eso había entendido de Tsunade esa mañana.

Le vio de nuevo y con cierta mortificación se preguntó si volvería a ver a la comadreja así de -aparentemente- fuerte después de mañana.

Entonces comprendió, la dirección de la mirada de su primo le dio las respuestas que buscaba; las negras pupilas de Itachi estaban estancadas en la única _king pink protea_ del salón.

La única diferente y tan particularmente rosa, peculiar entre las otras blancas y similar a su vez a cierta pelirosa.

He ahí la respuesta; he ahí las fuerzas de su primo.

Sacó su móvil del saco y tecleó rápido unos números, después de eso, ya terminada su llamada, tomó la convicción de siempre y se empezó a olvidar de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Con una séptima copa de champagne que consiguió de un camarero en el transcurso del camino, llegó hasta el ala del salón donde su primo se encontraba.

—Itachi, vamos al exterior.

Su primo volteó a él sorprendido por el tono, incluso dudó de encontrarse con Shisui al momento de encarar aquella voz sin matiz de sentimiento.

Supo, al ver la mirada aún más seria de primo, que no había cabida para duda o negación.

~

La noche de ese sábado se manifestaba fresca, demasiado fresca, tranquila y hasta acogedora dentro de las paredes del departamento Haruno.

Despidió a sus rubios amigos, la Yamanaka y el Uzumaki, rechazando su invitación al nuevo bar bajo la excusa de haber tenido un día demasiado cansado. Después de los lloriqueos de Naruto y los comentarios impertinentes de Ino, cerró la puerta y fue su habitación a quitarse las prendas blancas del habitual uniforme. Lo que el resto conocía como pijama, Sakura solía llamarles _fachas_ , y esa noche no fueron negadas.

—Yo también los extraño mucho, mamá... Tal vez el próximo fin de semana los visite. —Las felices exclamaciones del otro lado de la línea la hicieron sonreír nostálgica.

Por más que lo que se clasifica como rutina o simples hábitos se escapara de las manos de Sakura y su vida fuera un desastre improvisado diario, había algo que -como algunas otras cosas- marcaba como regla o ley sagrada, que era llamar a sus padres al menos cada dos días.

 _[pi-pi, pi-pi]_

—Mamá, te voy a colgar, me está entrando una llamada... Sí, igualmente... También los amo, ma. Nos vemos, chao.

Contestó sin percartarse -como siempre- de que era un número desconocido. La sorpresas sólo comenzaban cuando supo de quién se trataba.

~

—Te dije que no y no cambiaré de opinión.

—Sólo escúchame...

—¡No!, No, Shisui. —protestó desesperado, fuerte y claro. — De todas las locuras que se te pudieran ocurrir es esta la más estúpida.

—¡La verás mañana de todos modos!, ¿qué tiene de malo que te vea hoy, así tal cual eres, y que no se quede con la imagen que le podrías dar mañana?

Tiró Shisui preciso y enfrentándolo a la cara, únicamente para recibir la huida del otro.

—No me interesa lo que piensa de mí. No me interesa ella.

Dijo casi para él. En un susurro que le supo casi a mentira pura sobre los labios, lejano y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo antes de a cualquiera.

—Mientes.

Pero Shisui era Shisui. No era cualquier tipejo, cualquier amigo ni cualquier familiar. Era esa persona que la había acompañado como su sombra cada día de su vida. Era su hermano y, casi casi, su conciencia. No tenía lucha contra él.

—Déjame en paz, Shisui... Padre me espera, no puedo irme de aquí, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si me largo a seguir tus idioteces?

—No, dime qué pasaría. —cuestionó desentendido. Fingiendo demencia, incrementando el cólera acumulado de su primo. Éste sólo negó con la cabeza.

Ya estaba harto. No, realmente harto estaba diariamente, ese día era... _diferente._ Y no por eso mejor.

La carcomación en su pecho, la garganta helada y la ansiedad no se habían ido en ningún momento de su día. Estaba nervioso.

Más que eso, fustrado, cansado, ansioso, perturbado... Tenía miedo.

Dios, tenía tanto miedo.

—¡Ya deja de actuar, idiota!, ¡¿que no ves la magnitud de la situación?!, ¡te estás muriendo y tú sólo sigues pensando en complacer a ese tipo de gente!

Gritó más que enojado. Las venas sutiles de la frente estaban casi por colapsar y sus ojos de gato casi por salirse de las cuencas.

—Shisui, por favor...

Sonó en derrota. Itachi daba su retirada ante la falta de fuerzas para luchar. Quería irse, no saber nada y ya no seguir pensando en nada, quería encontrar algún rincón solitario y tranquilo y dormir ahí al menos una hora.

Sus huesos calaban, su pecho se comprimía solo, su andar se veía afectado por la excesiva presión en su cabeza, temblaba y su estado anímico no ayudaba en nada.

Y ahora tampoco su primo.

—Déjame tranquilo...

La copa de vino -la misma desde que llegó- cayó de sus manos cuando torpemente estas buscaron un asiento que lo recibiera ante ese mareo agudo que lo adormiló. Para su nefasta suerte, estaban en el patio, y lo único que su sentido del tacto -porque los demás parecían haberlo abandonado- pudo encontrar para reguardarlo ante una caída, fue el tronco de la palmera que tenía detrás.

Claro, no contó en un principio con los brazos fuertes que lo recibirían sin haberlo pedido. Su cara chocó contra el amplio pecho de Shisui y sintió sus brazos rodearle el torso. Escuchó que Shisui decía algo, pero no entendió más que cuchicheos. Se estaba yendo de nuevo.

No supo cuándo ni cómo pero su primo lo había acomodado en el piso con la espalda contra el tronco y sentía su rostro ser presionado en distintas partes por sus manos. Después no supo más hasta que su primo lo levantaba y lo llevaba casi arrastrando.

—Te dije que... que no quería ir.

—Y yo no te pregunté si iríamos o no, comadreja idiota.

~

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—No era broma mi llamada.

La sonrisa de gracia y la sorpresa divertida al abrir la puerta se fueron como se fue su sangre a los pies al ver ese rostro serio y preocupado, esa camisa manchada de sangre y esos ojos cristalinos que alguna vez fueron vida pura de Shisui.

—¿Dónde está él?

Le fue imposible articular si quiera un sonido, simplemente se puso en marcha seguro de que ella le seguía detrás.

—Tranquila, ya está bien.

 _¿Qué tan bien podría estar como para estar ahí a esas horas_

Bajaron en silencio desesperado los cinco pisos y llegaron hasta el estacionamiento donde el auto de Shisui era el único ahí.

Las puertas del _Audi_ estaban abiertas, estaba todo encendido y sólo se miraban un par de piernas que descansaban al exterior, dentro estaba Itachi semi recostado en el asiento del copiloto.

 _Bueno, no se miraba tan mal._

De hecho se miraba bastante bien, para el punto de vista delimitado de perspectiva de Sakura.

Se acercaron casi con miedo y le vieron despierto, él de dirigió a ellos y, sorpresivamente, una sonrisa que nadie logró captar se le escapó al ver a la pelirosa en el filo de la puerta.

—Hey... —Dijo ella en modo de saludo.

—Hey. —Respondió él.

E Itachi, en su sano juicio, tuvo el instinto de huir de esa mirada. Pues esa noche, en esas condiciones y con esa falta de querer, sabía que no tenía lucha contra la pérdida de sí mismo que producían esos ojos.

Era su efecto. El efecto Sukura.

—Lamento mucho las molestias, sobre todo la hora, fue una imprudencia de mi primo haber venido hasta acá. Te pido perdón en nombre de ambos y ahora mismo nos vamos.

 _'Hipócrita de mierda'_... Pensó el mayor.

—No hay problema, de hecho no me molesta para nada... —mencionó ella distraídamente mientras su mirada iba y viajaba por todas las magnitudes que representaba Itachi.

Lo miró, analizó y supo lo que mil soles trataban de ocultar. Observó su respiración forzada a ser lo más normal aparente, vio sus brazos, al igual que sus piernas, como dos extremidades inútiles, miró los dientes matizados de ese amarillo contrario a su color natural, surgido de la sangre que los manchó al igual que a la blanca camisa de vestir bajo el negro saco. Capturó al final su mirada, ésta habló por sí sola y le contó lo abatido que él estaba.

Se maldijo por descuidada. Por permitir que factores como la iluminación o su emoción -o miedo- por encontrarse con ese hombre afectaran sus sentidos tan comunes y no viera semejante situación ante sus ojos.

—Shisui, podemos irnos.

—¡No!, digo, quédense un rato... Tengo un pancake recién horneado y, además, necesito revisarte, Itachi.

Y no, resultaba que no; Shisui no se había equivocado en llegar ahí. Se alegró tan inmediatamente que todo parecía mágico, todo iba tan perfecto...

—No.

Hasta que terquedad de su primo lo arruinó todo.

—Disculpa, no podemos quedarnos. —Agregó después.

—Pues yo no quiero volver. Yo quiero pancake, ya si tú te quieres quedar aquí o ir allá... —Dijo entrando al carro para arrancar las llaves y tomar sus pertenencias de la guantera. —Es tu problema.

—Shisui...

—Cierras mi auto.

Se escuchó harto mientras ya les daba la espalda. Sakura, quién presenció con ojo alerta toda la escena, captó la mirada cómplice de Shisui antes de entrar por las llaves y tomó la decisión de seguirle el juego; él debía saber lo que hacía, él lo conocía más.

Por que sabía, ¿no?

Realmente no, Shisui sólo había sido impulsivo ante una situación que ya lo tenía harto con un terco que no escuchaba; así que decidió dejarle hacer la rabieta como cuando eran niños y el pequeño Sasuke exponía berrinches.

Pero Itachi no era Sasuke. Él no se levantó de ahí después de comprobar que la atención ya no era proyectada en su persona y la siguió para , claro, seguir siendo el centro de atención. No, porque él era Itachi, el que se quedó en el carro, sentado bajo las mismas condiciones.

—Es un terco... —Le susurró Shisui a Sakura ya varios metros alejados del Uchiha menor.

Fue suficiente para comprobarle a Sakura que se había equivocado al confiar en los impulsivos planes de Shisui. Entonces tomó cartas en el asunto.

No más armada que con inseguridad, regresó sobre sus talones y llegó hasta donde daban los pies de la comadreja, y ya cerca, lo enfrentó con fiereza:

—Te compré dangos.

~

Sólo en esa habitación, la que siempre fue suya por más tiempo y distancia que haya estado lejos, silenciosa y con recuerdos plasmados en cada centímetro, supo lo fuerte que era el paso del tiempo por la huella plasmada en todo lo que englobaba su vida.

Pero no en ella, quien se sentía, curiosamente, más joven y fuerte cada día. Sobre todo ese día, cuando al regresar de las compras encontró en la correspondencia de la casa un fólder amarillo y grande.

Mikoto lo abrió y, después de la sorpresa por ver que era una orden de demanda por el noventa y cinco por ciento de las fortunas _Uchiha Royalties._ Le pareció una broma, había visto tantas de esas en su vida que hasta la cuenta había perdido ya.

Estuvo a punto de pasar por ella cuando, por mera curiosidad de saber quién era aquel demandante que terminaría -como todos los anteriores- en un rotundo fracaso, miró ese nombre tan familiar en él, fue entonces que decidió abrir el sobre y leer el asunto.

Hacía ya años desde ese entonces que ella se interesaba por los asuntos fiscales y legales de la empresa.

Pero ese le interesó y no fue para menos. Ahora sólo esperaba por la presencia citada -por ella- de ese nuevo enemigo en su despacho.

—Mikoto Uchiha, cuánto sin saber de ti. —Dijo el hombre cuando llegó.

Y sí, fue entonces que lo confirmó; cuán rápido pasaron los años en su ausencia.

—Lo mismo digo, Kakashi Hatake.

~

 _Continuará..._

~

~

 **Notas:**

Hola, apreciados. ¿Ya lo notaron? ¡4k!, y espero que el próximo sea igual o más extenso.

Pido una disculpa (de nuevo), porn aquellos reviews que aún no respondo... Tengo una gran batalla en hacerlo por medio de mi teléfono. Creo que pensaré en la opción de responder justo en este espacio.

Sin más, ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Capítulo noveno: Unión y desunión

_Nobody said it was easy..._

[...]

—Así que madre te hizo pagar la deuda de la tarjeta... No me extraña.

—Yo me ofrecí.

—Eso tampoco me extraña.

—Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Finalizó para darle paso a un determinado silencio mientras comenzaban con el platillo que justamente se les iba sirviendo.

—Te deshiciste rápido de mí. —Dijo después de un rato.

—No digas eso —replica serio a pesar de que el otro había usado su tono bromista, pero era sólo el tono, sabía que eso pensaba.

—Como sea... ¿De qué querías hablar?, ¿de eso?

El canto -que para su gusto era excesivo- de las aves domesticadas que ofrecía el local donde lo citó su hermano comenzaba a irritarlo y éste parecía cómodo al tenerlo en ese café que él siempre detestó por ser tan simple y sencillo.

—Primero termínate tu comida.

Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de tratarme como un niño?

—Cuando dejes de comportarte como uno.

E inconscientemente, Sasuke regresó su atención al plato de comida que estaba frente a él. Itachi rió por dentro, su hermano seguía obedeciendo su mando.

Eso, de igual manera, lo estremeció. Itachi jamás había desconocido el gran aprecio e idolatración que su hermano le tenía, sabía que era la única persona que respetaba y escuchaba, entonces, ¿era capaz de fijarse en la -recién- ex novia de Sasuke?

Porque ni siquiera Shisui había logrado sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que era eso traición hacia su hermano en el más puro estado.

—¿Por qué te quedaste tan pensativo?, ¿qué sucede?

Sasuke jamás prestaba atención en las personas, jamás se interesaba por otro más que él mismo y su hermano. Era un egoísta, sí, pero... ¿Y quién se interesaba en él?, además de la persona que estaba en frente suyo en esos momentos. Nadie.

Le disgustaba no tener las cualidades de percepción de su hermano, pues por más que él observara, jamás había sido capaz de leer a su hermano como lo hacía con él.

—Estaba recordando la última vez que vinimos aquí. —Mintió.

—Aún éramos sólo tú y yo.

El mayor entendió lo que su hermano quería decir. Le desagradó la idea de saber que Sasuke seguía tan estancado en ese tema, que no pudiera crecer ni superar, pues la última vez que estuvieron ahí había sido hace casi un año, antes de que su madre regresara a sus vidas.

—Deberías estar feliz de que ahora seamos más.

—Yo no pedí ser menos.

—Sasuke...

—No—Interrumpió rápidamente —No, Itachi. Ya sé que fue madre quién te envió a hablar conmigo porque ella no tiene el valor de hacerlo, pero no cambiará nada.

Apretó el puño con el tenedor en sus manos y golpeó ligeramente la mesa. La impotencia lo estaba controlando y le fue necesario apretar los ojos e inhalar todo el aire posible.

E Itachi, quien siempre esperaba en paciencia por la conclusión de los berrinches de Sasuke, sólo se limitó esta vez a verlo terminar su comida para encararlo.

—Nadie me envió, sólo quiero hacerte ver que así no terminarás en nada bueno.

—¿Y es muy bueno estar rodeado de gente que no te quiere?

—Madre te adora.

—¡Mientes!, y deja de defenderla, ya sé lo que estás haciendo, Itachi.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Sasuke apretó los labios incapaz de seguirle gritando a su hermano, dándose cuenta de su error pero al miso tiempo sintiendo el cólera incrementar en él.

Desvió la mirada y en voz baja, casi en un susurro, habló:

—Entiendo que te tenías que ir, esa fue tu decisión, pero no trates de unirme a madre sólo porque me dejas. Estaré mejor completamente solo.

Itachi jamás pensó que unas palabras de su hermano le calarían tanto el alma como esas. Jamás imaginó que las circunstancias fueran tan similares.

El _me dejas_ que su hermano acababa de escupirle en la cara le pareció una cuchillada directamente en el corazón.

Porque en realidad sí lo estaba dejando, porque sin querer se estaba muriendo.

Y ante el silencio malinterpretado, Sasuke tomó su chaqueta, se paró de ahí y se largó sin decirle más que un escueto "hasta luego". Itachi sólo lo observó en silencio, destrozado y buscando fuerzas para convencerse de que era eso lo mejor.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil... —se dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba el puño derecho.

[...]

Sasuke Uchiha hizo acto de presencia en su casa ese día como no se veía desde hace muchos años: por la mañana.

Arrivó colérico y con el afán de azotar cuanta puerta se le atravesara. Esperaba encontrar a su madre por algún rincón de la cocina y gritarle todo lo que su rencoroso pecho guardaba, pero no la encontró. Gritó su nombre (no "madre") por toda la casa hasta que la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su despacho. La misma imagen hizo que la piel del muchacho se pusiera de gallina.

Con documentos en una mano y el _smartphone_ en otra, la ropa de ejecutiva y anteojos de oficina salió Mikoto del estudio al que por años le dedicó su tiempo restándolo por completo a él y a su hermano.

La imagen de esa mujer frente a él lo dejó helado y atónito. ¿Dónde había dejado los delantales?, ¿ya se había rendido ante la idea de ser madre entregada a sus hijos?

La respuesta que su propia mente arrojó lo decepcionó.

—¡Hey, Sasuke!, responde qué significa esto, ¡te estoy hablando!

Pero Sasuke estaba perdido en el mundo de recuerdos que el escenario ahora le pintaba.

—¡Sasuke!

El taconeo sobre el suelo de madera lo hizo reaccionar e impulsivamente retroceder. Mikoto dejó el desconcierto de lado cuando miró el rostro blanco y asustado de su hijo, cuando lo vio retroceder a ella y, sobre todo, cuando éste se fue casi corriendo a su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿quién fue? —preguntó Kakashi al salir del despacho segundos después.

—Dame un momento, Kakashi.

Se fue sin esperar respuesta de su visita y subió a la planta alta hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo menor -y el único que aún vivía ahí-, claro que ésta estaba cerrada con seguro.

—Sasuke...

—¡Lárgate! — se escuchó del otro lado.

—Sasuke, abre la puerta.

No hubo respuesta alguna del mencionado, en cambio, la música en su máximo nivel comenzó a sonar desde adentro, haciendo imposible si quiera escuchar el ruido de sus propios pasos

Kakashi esperaba con las manos en el bolsillo y la expresión habitualmente relajada.

—Qué pena...

—Descuida, son jóvenes.

Lo era, Sasuke era muy joven aún. Pero ya estaba harta de justificarlo.

[...]

Dos días antes, los segundos habían perdido su noción tornándose horas cada uno.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Esta es la número cuarenta y seis que preguntas. —Contestó adormilado, sin poder abrir los ojos ni girar la cabeza en dirección a su primo.

Lo observó otra vez. Ya había perdido el sentimiento incómodo y doloroso de verlo ahí y así, tirado en esa camilla, conectado a tantos cables y mangueras que le era imposible contarlos. Pero ya no huía la mirada de lo pintaba el escenario frente a él. Tenía que ser tan fuerte -o quizás más- de lo que su primo era en esos momentos.

La enfermera había dicho, después del coqueteo sutil hacia cualquiera de los dos, que quedaba poco para terminar el tratamiento de ese día y que Itachi se fuera de ahí.

Shisui, en cambio, vio esto ilógico. Su primo no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo se iría?

Jamás pensaron en la posibilidad de que éste terminara de este modo. Necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara y claro que él se ofrecía a hacerlo -y lo haría aún si fuera negado-, pero él no tenía los conocimientos -ni el tiempo- de hacerlo. Y no creía que le permitieran quedarse en ese hospital y menos creía que Itachi lo permitiera.

Cuando vio a su primo caer profundamente dormido, salió al pasillo a despejar la mente, las respuestas y esperanzas llegaron a él cuando una melena rosa entre todo el blanco del lugar se daba a notar mientras se acercaba con paso rápido a él.

—Shisui.

—¡Hasta que llegas!, ya casi termina.

—Tuve mucho trabajo, ¿y cómo estuvo?

—No sé cómo se deba estar en esto —dijo con gracia.

Sakura de adentró a la habitación y encontró al susodicho dormido, o al menos eso parecía. Se acercó y un destello de emociones nació en ella.

Siendo médico, imágenes como esas serían imposibles de hacerle quebrar la postura, pero ahora al tener a Itachi así, a ese hombre que conoció por accidente en una dulcería, con el que tuvo encuentros primeramente accidentales y después no tan accidentales, al muchacho que le ofrecía compañía y seguridad, al hermano idolatrado de su ex pareja, verlo así, le estrujaba el alma.

Se acercó a él y, cuando comprobó que sí se encontraba profundamente dormido, pasó su mano por la cabeza azabache y retiró unos mechones largos de la frente. Recorrió la hilera gruesa y tupida de pestañas que por poco rozaban la mascarilla de oxígeno y pasó de largo a sus manos. Tomó la que estaba un poco más libre de cables y tubos incrustados y la observó con pena, esa blanca piel -en ese momento algo roja e inflamada- al siguiente día se encontraría llena de hematomas.

Shisui fue espectador del tacto suave y gentil que le ofrecía a su primo, se supo el hombre más agradecido en la vida entonces.

Era eso lo que Itachi necesitaba y, ese día, se le era entregado sin haberlo pedido.

Salió satisfecho al ver la mirada tierna de la médico y les dio privacidad. El cierre de la puerta hizo reaccionar a Sakura rápido, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola con él y se apuró a ser la médico que ese muchacho necesitaba. A fin de cuentas, era su paciente a medias.

Revisó su estado, los niveles de sangre, el flujo de líquido, el ritmo cardíaco... Observó que unas cosas estaban un poco alteradas, pero nada que podría complicar el momento y encontró otras que estaban lo más estable posible. Lo arropó pues tenía la piel helada y limpió con un trapo húmedo la cara que delataba un sudor ya pasado.

A la media hora Itachi despertó. Desorientado y cansado buscó noción de dónde estaba, recordó rápidamente y trató de encontrar a su primo por alguna esquina, pero sólo encontró esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si siempre eran acompañados de una sonrisa brillante?

Pero ahí la tenía en frente, valiente, sin saber -según él- a lo que se enfrentaba. Porque ahí la tenía, guapa y fuerte, en una guerra que no le pertenecía y que decidió lucharla sin escudo ni espada.

No concebía el hecho de que la presencia de ella llegara siempre en momentos caóticos como esos. Desde el día que la conoció supo también de su enfermedad, la misma que lo tenía en esa camilla ese día, como si ambas cosas fueran de la mano.

Pero recordó que se trataba de su médico. Había sido adyacente a su enfermedad.

Fue cuando, dicha médico se acercó a él hasta sentarse al borde de la camilla y le brindó un beso en la frente acompañado de una caricia en la mejilla, que no, no había sido casualidad encontrarla cuando lo peor de su vida comenzaba.

—Tu alta ya está listo. — le susurró como a un niño a punto de dormir.

—Gracias.

Le causó gracia el cuidado excesivo y los cientos de disculpas que Sakura dio cuando le retiró el catéter de suero y los demás cables. Se preguntó si era igual con sus otros pacientes, y la respuesta en negativa no supo si alegrarlo o no.

Cuando ella salió en busca de Shisui, Itachi aprovechó para tratar de sentarse por sí solo. Agradeció que nadie estuviera con él, pues con inhabilidad con la que logró sentarse le resultaba vergonzosa incluso en la soledad.

Pero logró hasta pararse y buscar sus pertenencias por la habitación. Con cada paso dado, el miedo de que su cuerpo dejara de funcionarle ahí mismo, las post sacudidas emocionales que la quimioterapia conllevaba llegaban a él cuando se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era avanzar.

Pero él jamás había sido miedoso. Estaba ahí ya y no por él, se obligó a recordarse.

[...]

—Vengo por ti en una hora, nene. Pórtate bien.

Sólo un golpe recibió de aquel primo que dejaba tumbado en el sofá de ese colorido departamento. Unos ojos que lo querían matar, una retirada de cara y a Shisui le bastó para irse.

—A veces lo odio tanto...

—Me encanta ver cómo se llevan. —dijo entre risas.

Salió de la cocina cuando decidió que la sopa no necesitaba ya mucho cuidado y fue a la sala. Ahí estaba Itachi, ahí lo había dejado su primo después de una hora con veintisiete minutos de discusión.

Shisui apelaba con argumentos convincentes acerca del notablemente estado físico de la comadreja; era ilógico y hasta descabellado que éste se fuera a su departamento solo. Itachi simplemente se negaba. Hasta que Sakura -como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre-, entró en acción tomando cartas sobre el asunto. Y al igual que la última vez (cuando lo convenció con una caja de dangos), logró ganar partida de manera madura y responsable; con un _chin-chan-pú._

E Itachi había sido siempre portador de una suerte no tan buena, o al menos eso pensó cuando perdió. Claro, que él tampoco vio el instantáneo complot entre sus dos contrincantes. Un movimiento de ojos bastó para que Shisui y Sakura tiraran pulgar arriba y dejar fuera a Itachi en la primer ronda. En la segunda y última Shisui se dejó perder y fue así que la toma de decisiones la había ganado Sakura.

He ahí entonces la razón de tenerlo en su departamento.

—Itachi, si estás muy cansado y quieres dormir, puedes ir a la habitación con toda confianza. Sólo permíteme limpiar un poco porque...

—Sakura —la detuvo rápidamente en medio pasillo a la habitación —ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Lo siento, sólo...

Aunque, saliendo del hospital, habían acordado los tres en no tratarlo como el enfermo que era, la vio luchar contra la vergüenza y entendió que sólo lo hacía por preocupación.

—Descuida, lo entiendo. Disculpa, sólo tengo un poco de frío.

—¡Te traigo una cobija!

—No, puedo ir yo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sakura...

Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

[...]

—Descuida, es normal, estaba agotado y el medicamento suele funcionar como somnífero.

—A buena hora me lo dices, tremendo susto me llevé...

Porque sí, a Shisui se le había acabado el mundo cuando desesperado movía el cuerpo de su primo y este no respondía más que balbuceos. Sakura llegó cuando los movimientos eran bruscos y parecía a simple vista que Shisui le arrancaría los hombros al otro.

Cenaron y charlaron juntos con la presencia dormida de Itachi entre ellos en la cama. Encontró ella en Shisui un parecido bastante peculiar a su amigo Naruto y él encontró en ella _algo_ de Mikoto.

Quizás pareciera incoherente la comparación si se tenía la imagen de su tía en la actualidad, pero Shisui alcanzó a conocer a esa madre de Itachi que fue joven, y la recordaba bien.

Sakura pintaba bien para ser alguien que estuviera el resto de los días con Itachi.

Instintivamente llevó su mirada a su primo, a ese pobre ingrato con rostro en aparente descanso, pero sabía bien que aún dormido Itachi seguía luchando.

Casi en la madrugada, acordaron sin hablar que lo mejor sería que los dos Uchiha pasaran la noche en ese departamento. Shisui hubiera preferido irse, ya sea llevando o dejando a su primo, pero la primera opción le parecía riesgosa y hasta le producía miedo; ¿qué hubiera pasado si Itachi se ponía mal?, él no hubiera tenido la experiencia que tenía Sakura, él no sabía cómo reaccionar... En cambio, era mucho abuso marcharse -de nuevo- y dejarle toda la carga a Sakura, que ni obligación tenía.

Es por eso que, sin dar explicaciones, comenzó a acomodarse en el sofá de la sala y deseó buenas noches en voz alta.

No contó con despertarse espantado, cuando al sol aún le faltaban un par de horas para posicionarse como todas las mañanas, por el espantoso golpe que se escuchó en el pasillo que llevaba a la recámara.

Itachi había salido disparado de la cama al cuarto de baño cayendo en el camino, Shisui se asomó rápidamente y alcanzó a verlo tratando de llegar al baño a gatas y escuchar lo que parecía vómito caer en la taza. Después los pasos apresurados de Sakura hasta llegar a él y ayudarlo de una forma u otra.

—¿Qué hago aquí aún? —preguntó alterado entre dificultosas respiraciones.

—Tranquilo... Fue lo mejor.

Le dijo suave mientras le sobaba la espalda y le tomaba la mano más cercana, la derecha, y la apretaba fuerte. El otro sólo volteó a ver el acto y ya no dijo nada, por falta de fuerzas, supuso Sakura.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil. —Le dijo ella, derrumbándolo de nuevo.

Shisui apareció en ese instante al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí?, ya no entiendo nada.

No hubo tiempo de explicaciones cuando Itachi fue atacado por otra arcada acompañada de vómito.

El resto del día y la mañana del siguiente fueron así. Hasta que por la tarde, Itachi ya había recobrado fuerzas y se marchó de ese departamento.

Se había puesto de acuerdo con su hermano para comer juntos y, después de eso, tenía vueltas en la empresa y una cita con su madre.

Y ahí estaba ese Itachi fuerte de nuevo. Ese que no volvía a la vida de Sakura hasta verse desquebrantado.

Porque eso no sería fácil.

[...]

 **Continuará...**

 _Notas del autor:_

Hola, querids ¿les parecen bien los nuevos separadores ([...])?, me habían comentado algo sobre lo confuso que eran los anteriores. Por otro lado, prometo responder todo comentario atrasado y/o nuevo hoy mismo.

Por cierto, mil gracias, chic@s, me ayudan bastante.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo décimo: estabilidad

_We're going to get it, get it together, somehow._

 _Going to get it, get it together and flower._

[...]

—Hay cosas que no cambian, Mikoto.

—Lo mismo digo, Kakashi... —Hizo una pausa en el transcurso del tiempo que tomaba en llenar el vaso de whisky. —Me han contado bien que el nuevo Buffett ha dado realmente de qué hablar, han superado varias expectativas.

Entre esas las de ella, ambos lo sabían.

Tras recorrer con aparentemente desinterés en la mirada, Hatake detuvo su atención en un retrato algo viejo de dos niños con cabellera azabache, uno menor y más sonriente que el otro, muy similares y abrazados. Eran los hijos de Mikoto en la infancia.

—Así es, el Buffet de abogados crece cada día más... Al igual que muchas cosas. —Dijo obviando el retrato.

—Y veo que aún piensan crecer más, quieren entrar a las grandes ligas de un sólo golpe.

—Te equivocas, Mikoto. —dijo girándose —No ha sido de un sólo golpe.

—Entonces han sido demasiado sigiliosos.

Kakashi rió de aquello. Claro que lo habían sido, si tenían en sus manos una documentación perfectamente estructurada para derribar justamente desde los cimientos sucios de _Uchiha Royalties,_ no era precisamente por una loca idea surgida de la noche a la mañana.

—Si le hemos estado siguiendo el paso a tu marido...

— _Ex_ marido. —Interrumpió fuerte.

—A tu _ex_ marido —continuó —sigilosamente es porque ya una vez nos equivocamos... Itachi nos enseñó que no debemos confiarnos, ¿sabes?, por eso mismo ahora me pregunto por qué diablos me citaste con tanta urgencia, precisamente tú y precisamente aquí.

—Itachi en aquel entonces sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto y a lo que se vio obligado, defender a su padre y su legado, y es curioso, Kakashi —musitó con gracia— ese hijo mío te hizo pedazos siendo a penas un crío...

Cuando el rostro de Kakashi delató lo desquebrantado que había quedado su orgullo, Mikoto supo que ya había sido suficiente. Y que si lo había llamado ahí, no había sido para agrandar asperezas, al contrario, para limarlas, y el dejar en claro el desagrado que Kakashi le ocasionaba no ayudaba en mucho.

Kakashi y ella habían sido conocidos muy amigables en su respectivo tiempo, compartieron algún grupo social, algunas amistades, comidas y desayunos casuales, asesorías mutuas y en uno que otro caso que Mikoto le permitía ayudar y aprender de ella. Fue hasta que, Kakashi con su espíritu justo y democrático, se topó con el curioso caso de la riqueza ambigua de los Uchiha, con sus empresas fantasmas, con sus ingresos injustificados y la cantidad de fraudes acumulados que parecían no tener un fin.

Todo estaba claro, entonces, ¿por qué seguían en el poder?

—Sí, tu hijo es un excelente abogado, lástima que un poco manipulado... —contraatacó.

En esos años, cuando Kakashi trabajaba con euforia y hambre de justicia, había casi logrado hundir a los Uchiha. Había logrado lo que casi nadie había podido lograr, mantuvo en aprietos a _Uchiha Royalties_ por varios meses. Los vio desesperados hasta que sacaron su mejor carta: el más joven de esos empresarios, el chiquillo que aún ni se graduaba, el hijo mayor de Fugaku, Itachi.

También ex alumno y amigo de Kakashi... _Ex amigo,_ se autocorrigió mentalmente imitando el tono de Mikoto.

—Voy a ser clara, Kakashi. Quiero destruir a Fugaku tanto como tú.

—¿Y por qué yo debería creer en semejante barbarie?

—Porque el me destruyó tanto o más que a ti. Y me levanté tanto o más que tú.

Kakashi no se burló, pero una risa salió de él al admitir que eso era cierto.

—Tengo en mi poder el conocimiento y las pruebas necesarias para acabarlo. Admítelo, me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Hatake quedó en silencio un rato con su único ojo visible. Pasó su mano por la parte cubierta de su cara y agregó:

—Los Uchiha por naturaleza son traicioneros y vengativos —encaró firme— ¿Por qué debería yo de creerte y confiar en ti, mujer?

—Porque quiero llegar a un trato, quiero beneficiarme, obviamente. —dijo mientras servía whisky— Quiero ese noventa y cinco por ciento de la empresa que peleas. El otro cinco lo consigo yo.

Terminó con voz simple que fue el mejor chiste para los oídos de Kakashi.

—Debes estar volviéndote loca.

—No, sé bien que trabajas bajo las órdenes de Danzo y su consejo. Quiero destruir a Fugaku pero tampoco permitiré que mi fortuna termine en manos de ese gusano. —argumentó furiosa bebiendo de un sólo trago lo que quedaba de alcohol en su vaso.

—A mí tampoco me parece justo. Pero es difícil que yo trabaje fuera de las órdenes de Danzo, me destruiría.

—Es por eso que te invito a unirte a mi despacho. Te ofrezco el doble de lo que Danzo te da y, además, un porcentaje de lo que pelees.

—Un golpe de estado... —musitó bajo y pensativo —Ustedes no cambian.

[...]

Los días normalmente en la vida de Sakura eran cansados porque ella los hacía así. Eran largos y demandantes, pero ella lo era más, era muy energética, muy productiva y siempre trataba de estar de un lado a otro; por esta razón, su energía quedaba en ceros cuando llegaba a su casa. Era el ritmo de Sakura, porque si de otro modo fuera, uno más pasivo, el resultado fuera otro, uno más prometedor si de hacer una actividad a la hora de llegar a casa se tratase. Pero no, llegaba arrastrando los pies casi a la par que arrastraba su mochila.

Esta situación se complicaba cuando no dormía lo suficiente y la energía en el día disminuía, tal cual caso como el de la noche anterior.

Y aunque era cierto lo que su amiga Ino y su casi hermano, Naruto, le reprochaban; hacía tiempo que no se desvelaba en una fiesta, en una cita o en una simple charla con sus amigos, siempre era estudio y trabajo últimamente. Pero esa noche no, su razón de desvelo había tenido nombre y apellido: Itachi Uchiha.

Y, aunque la misma idea a Sakura le hacía chillar como adolescente hormonalmente activa, sabía que estaba lejos de ser lo que su doble intención interpretaba. Aún así, el mismo recuerdo de ese hombre dormido en su cama -donde ella se recostó junto a él, dicho sea de paso-, le hacía sentir las mejillas hervir. Sonrió de oreja a oreja ahora que ya se encontraba por abrir la puerta de su hogar.

—Hey, eres tú, bandido —saludó al gato de sabrá dios quién que siempre se adentraba sin permiso en su departamento.

El gato, arisco como cualquier intruso, huyó sólo al verla. La Haruno sólo le dedicó la misma mirada indignada de siempre cuando lo vio salir por la ventana.

Se adentró en busca de una cerveza en la nevera enfrascando toda su atención en esta. Cuando la tuvo en las manos y tomó de ella, supo lo despistada que había sido.

Un bouquet de tulipanes rosados, hermosos y abiertos, se encontraba en un elegante jarrón en su mesa. Una caja de tamaño considerable y una nota se encontraba a un lado de éste.

Se acercó sorprendida y maravillada al arreglo. Los apreció de cerca y sonrió. Eran hermosos.

Tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla.

 _"Para ti, que te gustan las flores y te sobran fuerzas hasta para darme. Gracias._

- _Itachi."_

Pensó que era un sueño, que era tan hermoso lo que sentía que jamás lo había vivido. Ese hombre, razón de sus anhelos, era una cajita de sorpresas.

Observó, después, la caja y esta creó una reacción diferente. Claro, después de leer una pequeña nota que decía " _Esto es un extra"_ y ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

Pero volvió a la caja queriéndola abrir y observó que la esquina superior estaba rasguñada y mordida. Abrió la caja y se comprobó que no sólo la caja había sido víctima de robo de una parte, sino también su contenido; el pastel de chocolate estaba incompleto.

Era de Deli-sweet, la mejor pastelería de la región y era su pastel favorito.

Sí, en tiempo pasado; era.

—¡Maldito bandido!

Pero el mencionado felino ya estaba muchos metros lejos de ahí, limpiando sus sucios bigotes de chocolate y burlándose de ella, pensó colérica Sakura.

[...]

Ya varios años habían pasado desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en ese inmueble. Lo admitía, había crecido junto con él.

Recordaba al _Uchiha Royalties_ de antaño y veía el actual, y la comparación sí que dolía.

Los muros nacieron junto con él, éstos, ahora tapizados finamente, llenos de recuadros de miles de pesos y con pantallas amplias, sólo le hacían recordar aquellas paredes grises y vacías que poco a poco se fueron llenando hasta ser lo que son.

Lo que había comenzado con un proyecto familiar y modesto, era ahora el imperio de franquicias más poderoso de todo el país.

Y él se seguía sintiendo tan pequeño como la primera vez.

Cuando su padre lo mantenía ahí todo el desquiciado día archivando, documentando y generando cálculos, en lugar de estar en casa o cualquier parque como el niño menor a diez que era.

No, porque de tal manera no estaría pisando ese azulejo brillante y fino, ni lo atendería esa preparada recepcionista, ni hubiera esa excesiva seguridad rodeándole.

—En un momento el señor Fugaku está con usted, joven Uchiha.

—Gracias, lo esperaré en su oficina.

Le pareció curioso el trato de esa secretaria, sabiendo el hecho de que la había visto en un estado deplorable de alcohol colgada del cuello de Shisui hace días, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que su padre se había enterado de tal situación y tomó cartas en el asunto.

Y claro, como si de una invocación se tratara...

—¡Comadreja!, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Y, como muchas veces en su vida, agradeció esa vez que su primo apareciera tan mágicamente en el momento más preciso.

—Es mi empresa también, ¿no?

La risa de su primo se escuchó por todo el pasillo al escuchar eso. Se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Me alegra que ya estás bien... extraña ya ese humor tan amargo tuyo.

—Déjame en paz, Shisui. —alegó de mala gana mientras forcejeaba por deshacerse del agarre.

—Itachi.

La voz hizo callar las risas y desapareció el buen momento. El patriarca hacía acto de presencia a espaldas de ellos.

—Padre, —saludó serio— he venido a hablar contigo.

—Pues vayamos a mi oficina entonces.

Dijo girándose, ignorando al otro Uchiha como de costumbre. Itachi sólo dirigió una mirada a su primo y éste asintió.

—Tenía días sin verte por aquí, quisiera saber a qué se debe eso. —Dijo cruzando el gran umbral de la puerta. Tomó asiento y esperó por la respuesta de su primogénito.

—Eso no importa, —sentenció tomando asiento— ya no me verás más aquí.

—No te entiendo...

—Padre, he venido a renunciar.

Su padre se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué carajos dices?! —gritó furioso.

Itachi, quien ya se esperaba esa reacción, no movió ni un sólo músculo ahí.

—¡Responde!

—Que renuncio, padre —alzó la voz, calmada y firme, pero sin matiz —que ya le he entregado mucho a esta empresa.

—¿Que le has entregado mucho dices?, Itachi, es tu patrimonio, tu legado, ¡esto es tuyo, carajo!

—No, te equivocas, padre. Yo no quiero esto.

—¡No seas imbécil!, no permitiré que renuncies y dejes de lado tu responsabilidad, ¿me oyes?

—No, —dijo más firme que nunca —ampliaré mis horizontes, saldré de aquí porque esto se está pudriendo desde adentro y la única manera de salvarlo es por fuera.

Su padre, quien furioso respiraba y caminaba de un lado a otro, quedó en silencio y estático. Volteó a verlo con mirada profunda y se acercó demasiado a él, pero Itachi no se inmutó.

—Explícate —susurró en tono amenazante — ¡Exijo tu explicación!

—Te lo diré porque de todas formas te enterarás —lo confrontó a los ojos —, madre tendrá mi total apoyo.

Fue rápido, su padre fue bastante rápido; los ojos abiertos de Fugaku, el agarre que ejerció en el cuello de su camisa, el vaso de whisky estrellándose a en la pared opuesta y, por último, la bofetada en la mejilla de Itachi. Todo fue muy rápido y confuso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Itachi tenía la cabeza ladeada.

—¡Traidor!, ¡maldito traidor! —se alejó de él y aventó la pobre silla que quedaba de lado —¡¿Ya se te olvidó quién te dio de comer cuando ella se fue a alimentar niños africanos?!, ¡¿Por qué, Itachi?!, ¿Por qué ahora haces esto?

—Por Sasuke.

Silencio. Fugaku quedó en completo y frío silencio.

—¿Por Sasuke? —la voz le salió rasposa de tanto grito —¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—Tiene que verlo todo, ¿no entiendes?, él es la única esperanza para este lugar.

Fue gracia para Fugaku esas palabras. El sólo pensar en su hijo menor siempre le daba dolores intensos de cabeza. El muchacho era un caso perdido y él no era capaz de exigirle más de esa desfachatez propia de Sasuke.

—Padre, esta empresa va a caer en cualquier momento y...

—Cállate. —Interrumpió.

Pero Itachi no calló.

—... Y tenemos que pensar en las generaciones siguientes, en Sasuke, que lo han dejado a la deriva. Esta empresa, patrimonio como dices, ha sido creada vilmente...

—¡Que te calles!

—¡Es una infamia!, ¡siempre lo ha sido! —gritó por primera vez a su padre.

—Lárgate, Itachi. Lárgate y ya no vuelvas, me encargaré de que te echen si te atreves a poner un pie aquí... Ah, y no me limitaré, te destruiré también.

El mencionado sólo asintió y se retiró de ahí.

[...]

El medio día estaba muy fresco y joven aún, el rocío del jardín tan bien cuidado le hizo erizarse la piel y la taza de café que su madre le había preparado le ocasionó una nostalgia de momentos que jamás había vivido.

—Tu padre es una bestia —lamentó su madre tocándole la inflamada mejilla con miedo, como si de un fino y delicado pétalo se tratase, como si lo fuera a romper.

Pero su hijo yacía roto ahí. Y ella lo veía, lo sabía, lo lamentaba también.

—No pasa nada, madre, no te preocupes por esto.

Los gritos ya habían cesado, el coraje y la rabia de madre se habían apaciguado eventualmente. Ya era posible hablar en la misma sintonía que su hijo, Itachi ya le había contagiado de esa -aparentemente- calma infinita.

Cuando lo vio llegar temprano, después de no verlo ni saber nada de él por tantos días, con una bolsa de papel en un brazo y unos girasoles en la otra, le hizo sentir el corazón derretido y salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Cuando se percató del semblante tenso y la mejilla hinchada y roja, supo que ya había sucedido lo que a tanto temía y, sabía, pasaría.

Obviamente se enojó. Hirvió en coraje con la vida, la suya y la de sus hijos, con lo injusta que era ésta, con Fugaku principalmente, por la manera en que hacía las cosas y la manera en que trataba a sus hijos, y por último, se enojó con ella por ser incapaz de proteger a sus hijos. Que, a pesar de ser mayores ya, seguían siendo víctimas directas de maltratos entre ellos. Y claro, coraje al ver en persona ahora la manera en que sus hijos fueron tratados mientras ella no estaba con ellos.

—Madre, tranquila —le consoló Itachi —esto tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano.

' _Esto ya había pasado_ ', se limitó a decir.

No le pondría más sal a la herida.

—Lo sé, hijo, créeme que lo sé... Pero ya, —dijo tratando de sonreír— ya basta de lamentos, hay que estar fuertes. Esto será aún más difícil.

Lo vio, lo idolatró ahí sentado en el amplio y blanco sofá, con la luz excesiva de la ventana detrás y supo que lo había extrañado tanto. Que la vida era tan difícil que ni se había percatado de eso.

—Hijo, vuelve a la casa, por favor.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, madre. —Dijo en un susurro viéndole a los ojos.

Así era Itachi. Por más frío y distante que se hiciera pasar con ella, siempre era noble y le hablaba en un dulce tono que, Mikoto afirmaba, no era merecedora.

—Itachi, aquí las cosas no están bien... Tú no lo estás tampoco, ¿crees que me lo puedes ocultar? —dijo tomando la mano maltratada de su hijo, aquella que era delatadora con moretes del uso tosco del catéter e hizo esto obvio con una caricia lo que trataba de decirle.

 _'Perdón, madre, no puedo, estoy muriendo y no permitiré que ustedes lo vean.'_

—Tienes razón, me ha costado una deshidratación nada severa el acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, pero fue sólo eso, una deshidratación. —Mintió.

Y Mikoto, como siempre, le creyó a la primera. Era difícil saber si esto era por la excelente habilidad de Itachi por mentir o por la desmesurada confianza que su madre le tenía.

—Tu hermano y yo te necesitamos... —se escuchó a penas en un sollozo.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Sasuke te necesita y te necesita fuerte, madre, él no puede más que tú...

 _'Y yo no estaré aquí siempre.'_

—Madre, —dijo aprisa antes de que sus propios pensamientos lo abatieran — escúchame —buscó la temblorosa mano de su madre y capturó su mirada —aprenderemos a estar unidos, no juntos pero sí unidos, y saldremos adeltante con esto, sí, Sasuke es difícil, ¿crees que no lo conozco?, pero te aseguro que es un buen chico.

—Sasuke... "Todo esto es por Sasuke", siempre me digo eso cada noche —sonrió amargamente.

—Por ti también, madre.

Agregó finalmente y le dio un beso en la frente para levantarse de ahí.

 _'¿Y por ti quién hace algo, Itachi?'_ , pensó Mikoto en el momento en que lo vio entrar a la cocina, y el mismo pensamiento se quedó con ella para ya no irse.

[...]

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke Uchiha era muy claro en sus reglas, la principal de ellas era la de no entrar a su habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia -a excepción de su hermano, que siempre entraba como si de su habitación se tratase-, y eso incluía no poder estar siquiera en el umbral de su puerta, como Mikoto lo estaba.

—Tu hermano está aquí, está preguntando por ti.

—Pues no quiero verlo, dile que, por mí, se puede retirar. —dijo sin sacar la cabeza de las sábanas.

Escuchó el sutil "está bien" de su madre antes del cerrar de la puerta.

¿Así, sin más?, ¿sin un regaño por el desplante?

Vaya día tan más aburrido.

No, realmente era decepcionante. El sentido más reprimido en su ser le pedía que saliera corriendo de la cama en busca de su hermano, pero su solemne y determinado orgullo le hizo negarse a la idea.

Pero su corazón lo delató cuando latió acelerado al escuchar la voz de su hermano subir las escaleras. Aún así, no se movió de ahí.

—Con que estás enojado conmigo.

—Lárgate de aquí, Itachi.

Sólo escuchó la risa de su hermano a, lo que imaginó, unos dos metros lejos de él, ¿cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Quién sabe, él no saldría de las sábanas.

—Mírate, hecho un crío berrinchudo.

—¡Que te larges!, ¿no entiendes?

—No.

—¿No?

Más que molesto y en un arrebato de coraje, desprendió las sábanas de él para encarar al descarado de su hermano. Itachi estaba raro, estaba inusualmente _contento_ y la sola idea a Sasuke le intrigaba.

—Dejamos una conversación pendiente en la mañana.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo y no saldré de aquí por nada.

—Bueno...

Sasuke sólo sintió -por que se había envuelto tan herméticamente de nuevo en las sábanas- el incremento extra en el colchón de la cama, salió de nuevo y vio cómo Itachi se acurrucaba a un lado suyo.

—¡Itachi!

—Hablaré yo entonces.

—¡Qué insoportable eres!, ¿qué me dirás?, ¿que te va de maravilla con tu nueva vida?, ¿que hoy casualmente te acordaste de mí y viniste a buscarme? ¿o por fin te despedirás?, porque la última vez no lo hiciste —la risa de su hermano sólo lo hizo colerizar más— A mí no me engañas, Itachi, por algo traes la cara golpeada, no te va muy bien que digamos.

—No, no me va muy bien, pero te equivocas en el resto, —se incorporó y agregó casi con miedo — hablé con padre en la mañana.

Sasuke, en cambio, sí se horrorizó. Rápidamente se incorporó.

—Él te golpeó... ¿qué pasó, Itachi?

La comadreja dudó bastante en contarle. No dudaba de la capacidad de comprensión de Sasuke, sino de su madurez, pues hasta hace momentos estaba enrollado en las sábanas dispuesto a no salir nunca de ahí y, ahora, estaba serio, con el cabello despeinado, pero serio y preguntando por temas relativos a lo que se negaba ser parte.

—Renuncié a la empresa esta mañana.

—¿Qué?, ¿en serio?, ya déjate de bromas.

—Sasuke, es en serio.

Sí, Itachi ya empezaría a hablarle con la verdad. Entendió hace ya tiempo que la única manera de hacer que Sasuke dejara de comportarse como un niño era dejar de tratarlo como uno.

—¿Por qué, Itachi?, ¿te has vuelto loco?

—¿Me vas a juzgar? —le preguntó a los ojos y el menor los retiró muerto de vergüenza, vio la negación de su hermano y prosiguió: —Quiero que sepas, estaré con madre. Lucharé con madre.

Bueno, le contaría la mitad a medias...

No le agradó para nada escuchar eso, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de que su hermano se liberara de su padre. No sabía cuál bando era mejor, sólo sabía que estar con su hermano era lo único que quería.

—Bien, entonces yo también denegaré a Uchiha Royalties.

—No. No, tú no, Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó bastante alterado.

—Tú debes mantenerte dentro, luchar desde adentro. Padre no puede despedirte, nadie puede, eres ahora el único heredero.

Abrió bastante los ojos y pensó que todo era una broma del peculiar humor en Itachi.

—No entiendo nada.

—Tú confía en tu hermano, que está aquí para cuidarte.

El leve rubor en las blancas mejillas de Sasuke desapareció tan rápido como llegó tras recibir el golpe de su hermano mayor en la frente.

Claro que confiaba en él, así el mundo se manifestara tan retorcido como siempre.

[...]

Salió después de varias insinuaciones de su madre porque se quedara esa noche y varios reproches directos de su hermano.

Caminó con el miedo y la seguridad juntos. Tranquilo de dejar la situación un poco más estable con Sasuke y su madre, un poco más prometedora y serena. Y por otro lado, temeroso del nuevo escenario que se había formado entre su padre y él, asustado no por él, sino por el desquicio de su padre apoyado por su tío Madara.

Y, debía admitirlo; iba cansado. El día tan productivo lo había dejado fatigado y sin fuerzas. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió tomar un taxi.

Ya era noche y hacía frío. Se había traído -o lo habían obligado a llevarse- la bufanda gruesa color tinto de su madre y, por eso mismo y el abrigo gris formal, no la estaba pasando tan mal. El panorama de la ciudad pintaba a ser el más cálido que se podría apreciar en todo el año, a pesar de la gruesa nieve que cubría casi todo, y supo que él no estaba del todo bien hasta que pasó por la entrada de aquel barrio histórico del centro de Konoha. Donde los árboles de cerezo adornaban preciosos de ese rosa tan particular.

 _Ese rosa._

Entonces supo que no estaba del todo bien; le faltaba algo.

—Espere, dé vuelta en la izquierda, por favor. —Ordenó todo inseguro al taxista.

No, le faltaba _alguien_.

[...]

El toque de la puerta la sorprendió como si jamás hubiera presenciado tal suceso. No esperaba visitas y ya era tarde para ellas.

Sus amigos ya deberían estar en algún antro medio ahogados en alcohol a esas horas. Y ella ahí, de un lado a otro buscando la bata de dormir para cubrirse "decentemente" y no salir a abrir en ropa interior.

Por fortuna la encontró rápido y, al abrir la puerta, supo que no, las sorpresas no habían llegado hasta ese momento.

—Itachi.

El recién llegado, firme, solemne y serio como siempre, sólo atinó a saludar con una muy ligera reverencia.

 _'Tan formal como siempre'_ , pensó ella.

No, Itachi estaba hecho un torrente de nervios a punto de colapsar ahí mismo.

—Buenas noches, disculpa las molestias...

—Hola. —Apenas mencionó. —Disculpa, entra, pasa. —Aprisa dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que aún lo tenía en el margen de la puerta.

El entró y agradeció el silencio de poder estar ahí.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos. Ella ansiosa y emocionada, él nervioso y con las palabras estancadas en su garganta.

—Yo... —lo vio apretujarse los dedos de las manos, el pulgar de cada mano tocaba con cada uno del resto rápidamente a los costados y llevar la mirada de un lado a otro.

Estaba completamente nervioso.

Pero, ¿nervios?

 _'¡Vaya, Sakura!, ¿pues qué le has hecho a este pobre muchacho?'_

—Yo estoy aquí porque tengo un par de dudas.

 _'¿Dudas?, ¿que él tenía dudas?',_ vaya, al menos no era la única en el caso.

Pero ahora era ella la nerviosa. ¿Qué clase de dudas podría él tener de ella?, quizás le preguntaría por Sasuke, por su capacidad médica para atenderlo, o algo privado...

—¿Te gustaron las flores?

' _¡Ay, Sakura mal pensada!'_

—¡Me encantaron! —chilló —, están divinos, Itachi.

Itachi rió enajenado y perdido entre las pupilas brillosas de esa chica, esa perfecta sonrisa lo hizo derrumbar cualquier barrera de nervios que cargara y la magia que desprendió Sakura dando brinquitos emocionada en ese momento le hicieron saber que había hecho la mejor inversión de su vida en esas flores.

—¡Soy una torpe!, ni siquiera te he agradecido.

—No, ya lo hiciste. —Habló con esa voz profunda y seria que la hacía volver loca.

—¿Y cuál es tu segunda duda?

—Quería saber si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo ahora mismo.

Y Sakura, en sábado de fachas, con la bata de dormir, sin una pizca de maquillaje y el cabello hecho nudos, sólo aspiró a sonreír bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara del recibidor -porque no se habían movido de ahí-, tomar atrevidamente la mano temblorosa de Itachi y dar la única respuesta que se autopermitía.

—Sí, claro que sí.

E Itachi ya no soportó más y amplió lo más que pudo su sonrisa. Esos hoyuelos a los lados fueron la cereza en el pastel de Sakura.

Y la noche, el regalo de ambos.

[...]

 ** _Continuará..._**

[...]

 _Notas:_

 _Gracias por leer y por sus lindos mensajes._ _Espero disfruten del capítulo más largo hasta el momento._


	12. Capítulo decimoprimero: cena

_I was scared, I was scared, tired and under prepared... But I wait for it._

[...]

Esa noche no hubo cita alguna.

Vaya, ni siquiera habían podido salir del pasillo, mucho menos del edificio.

Sólo esas paredes ruidosamente alumbradas por lámparas fueron testigos del hecho que impidió lo tan deseado. _El hecho_ fue rápido, demasiado instantáneo, sin preverlo y mucho menos programarlo, eso sí, bastante desgraciado.

—Lo siento.

Había dicho aquello cuando ya estaban de regreso aquel departamento del cual fueron escasos los minutos que no estuvieron. Salieron seguros y confiados en que sería esa la noche más esperada por ambos.

Y así hubiera sido, hasta que el mundo bajo los pies del muchacho dejó de ser estable y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

Fue rápido; un mareo, unas fuerzas que se iban de su cuerpo como la luz y su velocidad, una punzada en su pecho, una presión en la cabeza que sólo reflejaba la falta de aire en su organismo e Itachi terminó de rodillas en el piso -afortunadamente- alfombrado.

Hubiera caído más, pero fue sostenido. Unos brazos correctos reaccionaron rápido para evitar el desplomo total.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, supo que ya nada podía salir _más_ mal.

—En serio, lo siento.

—Ya, tranquilo. —Le confortó dulce.

¿Por qué si la vida misma se estaba yendo de él, no le dejaba al menos espacio para uno que otro momento agradable?, ¿Por qué tanto ensañamiento con él?

La única respuesta que la mente aturdida y los sentidos desorbitados arrojaba era simple y desgraciada con él; era algún tipo de castigo por no haberla vivido en su debido tiempo.

—Era muy de esperarse que esto pasara, ¿qué pretendías?, ¿tomar tu primer quimioterapia e ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad al siguiente día...?

—Al segundo día. —Corrigió a penas con fuerzas.

—Itachi, ¡estás en estado crítico!, no puedes andar por la vida como si nada pasara. —Sentenció haciendo gala de su firme carácter.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Sí, puedes, pero sólo unas horas —medio gritó exasperada. El Uchiha era terco. —Por favor, —agregó después suave —entiende, no estás en condiciones...

Sakura realmente hablaba con miedo. Limitaba su espontaneidad por temor a su imprudencia, algún punto débil o un orgullo herido del muchacho, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un Uchiha, _¿no, Sakura?_

No, muy al contrario de los pensamientos de la pelirosa, ella sólo recibía de Itachi risas cuando lo aprendía de ese modo.

 _'I_ _nsufrible_ _Uchiha.'_

Pues era ella la que sufría cuando le ganaban las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la comadreja la miraba de esa forma en medio de sus regaños.

—¡Es en serio, Uchiha! —chilló preocupada.

—¡Deja que me ría, mujer! —controló un poco la risa para agregar: — Saliendo de aquí seré el miserable de siempre.

—No digas eso, tú no eres nada de eso.

—Incluso ahora mismo pretendo olvidar que eras novia de mi hermano hace meses o que eres mi médico. —Le sonrió sincero.

—Itachi... —Le susurró quedito mientras le retiraba los mechones largos del rostro.

¿Qué hacía ese hombre para hacerla sentir tan cálida?, ¿qué tenían esos ojos negros para encantarla tanto?

—Así que, sólo por este rato, déjame, —comenzó a moverse y agregó: —déjame al menos prepararte la cena. Será sorpresa.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Te va a encantar.

—Itachi...

Pero ya no lo pudo detener. Ese hombre, una vez más, sacó fuerzas de donde no las había y se levantó como si nada pasara de ese sillón que lo vio llegar casi al borde de un colapso.

[...]

—Es trampa si miras.

—¡Que no estoy mirando!

Él le permitió la vista nuevamente. Primero alzó los dedos índices y por último retiró por completo sus manos del rostro de Sakura.

Su ligero grito de emoción lo hizo reír. Esa chiquilla era adorable.

—Me encanta. —Admitió fascinada.

La mesa, muy pequeña y sencilla, estaba repleta de comida igual que ésta; sencilla. Fruta picada, una jarra de jugo y otra de agua natural, un par de sándwich con sus respectivos platos, unas galletas caseras y una flor ultrajada del balcón vecino en una simple botella fueron suficientes para llenar lo pequeña que era aquella mesa.

—Te dije que te iba a encantar. —dijo con fingido soberbio.

Más que encantada, Sakura estaba sorprendida. Si el sólo hecho de cocinar a Sakura le pareció sorprendente, ver esos sándwiches lo fue más, y bueno, la razón de ello es que venían de un mismísimo Uchiha. Una vez más, Itachi tumbó la imagen altanera y vanidosa que Sakura tenís de los Uchiha en su cara. Pues no había algún platillo exquisito o gourmet en la mesa.

—¿Sakura?, se va a enfriar la cena.

—¡Oh, sí!, disculpa, me quedé pensando.

—¿En qué?

 _'En la última "cena" que tuve con tu hermano.'_

Fue inevitable la comparación, uno era el contraste del otro.

Aquella última cita en la que Sasuke se había enfadado en medio de la cena y se retiró rempujando meseros y demás clientes, dejándola ahí, sola en ese restaurante con miradas de gente estirada sobre ella.

—En nada.

Trató de olvidar y vivir el momento. Ahora tenía una versión de hombre diferente y hacía por ella hasta una cena cuando ni de pie podía estar. Él pareció entenderlo sin palabras y la dejó.

—No debí dejarte hacer esto. —Dijo cuando lo vio apoyarse al filo de la mesa en medio de un mareo.

El otro Uchiha, Shisui, ya le había advertido lo necio que podía llegar a ser Itachi. Pero ella jamás pensó que tanto y algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no era nada.

—Tonterías. —dijo él.

—Sigo pensando en que debemos ir al hospital.

—Y yo en que tu cena se sigue enfriando.

Sólo suspiró ante aquello. No le iba a ganar ni lo iba a mover de ahí. Se sentaron y el silencio comenzó a reinar.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te pasó en la mejilla? —preguntó después de un rato.

La sorpresa en él no se manifestó por fuera, pero por dentro era otra cosa. Había olvidado por completo aquel hecho.

—No entenderías.

—Explícame de modo en que entienda.

Él la miró a los ojos por un momento. Trató de descifrar lo que su tono no quería decir, trató de descubrir si ella lo decía en serio o no, pues le parecía difícil creer en que alguien -y alguien como ella- se interesara tanto en él.

—Está bien... —suspiró retirando la mirada aún inseguro si contarle o no —Luché contra los dragones que están afuera de este casillo para poder subir a la torre y ver a la princesa.

Sakura no soportó y estalló en carcajadas. Él también rió y el departamento se convirtió en un perfecto concierto de risas sincronizadas.

[...]

Sasuke ya no sabía qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Su vida se había convertido en un péndulo en el lapso de los últimos días y tampoco sabía ya a quién culpar.

Lo que antes veía bien ahora lo hacía cuestionarse si estaba mal y viceversa. Ya no sabía tampoco si había sido lo correcto hacerle caso a su hermano.

Total, el ingrato ese ni lo había buscado en esos últimos días.

Y por más que intentó, no pudo sacarle información sobre su nueva residencia. Ni Sasuke ni Mikoto sabían dónde vivía, con quién ni el por qué de que todo esto fuera un misterio. Había días seguidos en los que ni respondía el teléfono ni los mensajes y Shisui alegaba que él tampoco lo sabía, pero claro, a Sasuke no lo engañaba.

Oh, Shisui sabía. Tenía que saber.

Sasuke a veces pensaba que su primo sabía más cosas sobre su hermano que el mismísimo Itachi.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿tú aquí?

Por eso la misma presencia -como siempre espontánea- de su primo le hacía sentir una repulsión bastante comprendida.

—Si no es para decirme dónde puedo encontrar a mi hermano, tú ni me hables.

Shisui sólo rió por la nueva ocurrencia de su primito.

—El pequeño Sasuke está enojado —dijo burlesco ignorando la anterior petición.

—Sólo dime cuál es la oficina de mi padre y piérdete de mi vida.

Una carcajada sarcástica sólo se escuchó al fondo del pasillo, y cuando Sasuke quiso voltear y alegar, Shisui ya no estaba.

—Padre.—Susurró bajo, muy bajo frente a esa puerta cuando por fin dio con la oficina se dirección general.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha, rompecorazones, quien jamás perdía y todo vengaba, ese muchacho que se forjó a golpes de la vida, tenía miedo de siquiera tocar aquella puerta.

Pero entró. Muy contrario a sus deseos y con la pinta -y sólo eso- de saber lo que hacía, Sasuke tocó, abrió y entró con paso firme. Pero no, las cosas no eran así.

La última vez que había pisado ese inmueble fue hecho un crío tomado de la mano de su madre. Ahora era diferente, ya era casi un hombre, no había madurado -y él lo sabía-, pero ya no contaba con la misma protección que antes y eso era sólo un indicativo de que tenía que darse prisa con ese asunto de la madurez. Las manos le temblaron y en el estómago se le formó un agudo nudo cuando la mirada de su padre recayó en él.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo desde un rincón una tercera persona que no estaba contemplada en los planes del menor.

—Tobi. —Sasuke no lo disimuló, fue una sorpresa verlo ahí.

—Hijo, qué bueno es verte. —Dijo Fugaku.

—Padre, vengo a hablar contigo.

—Obito, puedes retirarte. —Se dirigió al otro miembro en la oficina.

 _'¿Obito?'_

Para todos ahí había sido una sorpresa ver al menor de los hijos de Fugaku llegar, pero sin duda la sorpresa mayor se la llevó este mismo al ver a _Tobi_ ahí. Sasuke tenía años sin acordarse de su existencia y, por una extraña razón, ese de ahí no parecía aquel primo que había conocido hace muchos años. Claro que era él, seguía con esa cara de estúpido -según la perspectiva de Sasuke y de muchos-, seguía con ese cabello particularmente común y con esa mala espina que le transmitía.

El hijo de su tío Madara salió y le dedicó una sonrisa al pasar a un lado suyo.

—¿Qué hace ese estúpido aquí? —preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Se unió esta mañana a la compañía. —respondió simple su padre.

—¿Hablas en serio?, digo, es Tobi, ¿ya se te olvidó la vez que se tragó una moneda en plena fiesta de cumpleaños y la estropeó toda?

—¿Vienes a juzgarme?, se te olvida que Obito es tan Uchiha como tú. —le dijo su padre desde el otro lado de un fólder —Sé lo que hago, Sasuke.

 _'Ah, ¿sí?, ¿desde cuándo?'_

—¿A qué se debe tenerte aquí, hijo?

 _'Ni siquiera yo sé...'_

—Itachi me contó lo que pasó.

—¿Y vienes a pelear por él como lo hizo Shisui?

—No, —dijo Sasuke sin saber en realidad qué hacía —vengo a tomar mi puesto en esta empresa.

[...]

—Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí... No estoy de acuerdo, pero sí.

—Bien, gracias.

Por instinto inclinó la cabeza casi a la altura de Sakura y quedó a pocos centímetros de ella, pero no sucedió más, se retiró demasiado rápido. Se marchó con la imagen de la joven sonriéndole en su cabeza y eso, para él, fue suficiente.

—¿Por qué así, Itachi?

Soltó ya que se encontró el completa soledad. Pero la cuestión no se fue, llegó para quedarse, al igual que la incertidumbre e impotencia.

" _—No, ni mi madre, ni Sasuke ni nadie deben saberlo... Ya sabré yo cómo ocultarlo._ —" Había dicho el de coleta.

—¿Cómo ocultar que te estás muriendo?

Le preguntó en su momento y ella se lo preguntaba ahora a solas. Se sorprendió al sentir la garganta helada y la vista empañada.

 _'¿Llorar por ese hombre?, vaya, Sakura, ya estás perdida.'_

Pues estaba haciendo lo que se prometió haace tiempo no hacer; derramar lágrimas por un hombre. ¡Menos por un Uchiha!... _Otro_ , dicho sea de paso.

Respiró profundo y se alejó de la puerta. Presa de miedo a sus instintos de salir corriendo a aferrarse a la espalda perfecta de aquel hombre, decidió que lo mejor sería ocupar la mente. Y bueno, no fue difícil, Sakura era experta en tener pendientes domésticos. Cuando decidió que lavar los trastes estaba bien, se topó con la vaga imagen de Itachi usando esos mismos trastes para servir la cena.

A Sakura se le partió el alma, y entendió -oh, sí que entendió- que sí, lloraba por Itachi, pero no por los mismos motivos por los cuales siempre terminaba llorándole a los hombres. Lloraba por su vida, por su desgracia.

El chico sufría y consecuentemente, Sakura también.

Pues sí, claro que lloró. El pecho le dolía y el hueco en el estómago le dejaba un sabor agridulce en el paladar y sí, se debía al Uchiha ese.

Lo supo, cuando adentrados en una profunda plática ligada firmemente a los sentimientos del otro, él le contó de sus planes. El por qué se aferraba a la poca vida que le quedaba, el por qué de su lucha solo y, sobre todo, el por qué aún no podía morir.

 _" —Adoro demasiado a Sasuke."_

Le confesó con una sonrisa de adorno. Y supo, que ese hombre de coleta ahí, lo único que buscaba era un apoyo. Y ella, sin palabras verbales, le afirmó que lo sería.

[...]

 _Continuará..._


	13. Capítulo decimosegundo, parte I: Sasuke

_If you should fall upon hard times, if you should lose your way, there is a place, here in this house, that you can stay._

[...]

 _Lloraba ya sin lágrimas. No podía respirar bien entre los espamos ocasionados por los sollozos contenidos._

 _Se tallaba la cara con ganas de arrancársela, sus cabellos eran firmes al cuero cabelludo mientras estos eran jalados salvajemente. La cara, esa linda y fina cara difícilmente distinguida de la porcelana, estaba ahora hinchada y llena de venas alteradas._

 _—¡¿Dónde está el bastardo?!_

 _—¡Kabuto, grandísimo imbécil, se te escapó! —se escuchó una bofetada —¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!_

 _Un disparo. No, más, seis disparos fueron los que detonaron y Sasuke no se contuvo, gritó de miedo. Esperaba el séptimo y morir después. Presa del pánico soltó ese pequeño grito que su garganta había tenido reprimido. Esperando por su muerte, se llevó la sorpresa de ver luz después de tantos días._

 _El catastrófico ruido no lo dejaba distinguir, pero estaba seguro de escuchar sirenas de patruyas. Pasaron unos minutos en los que no quería ni mover un dedo y verse expuesto desde su escondite. Ese montón de cajas donde halló -a ciegas- un hueco para él._

 _—Aquí estás, pequeño._

 _Reaccionó arisco al toque de unas manos que decidieron no descubrirle los ojos de esas ataduras. Volvió a llorar, asustado y trató de reaccionar; sus sentidos le decían que ya no había peligro. Fue cargado y llevado fuera de ahí. No sabía, en ese entonces, exactamente dónde estaba y tampoco quería ver._

 _—Ya, pequeño, ya estás a salvo._

 _Era una mujer, sabrán los dioses qué mujer, pero no pudo haber sido una persona más correcta para la situación._

 _Pasó entre los cuerpos sangrantes con el chico de unos trece años en brazos. Lo subió a la ambulancia, lo cubrió con una manta y entonces, sólo entonces, le destapó los ojos y lo liberó de las ataduras. Ella lo apreció, sucio, golpeado y empapado en lágrimas, aún así, hermoso._

 _Él apenas la vio, la perturbación y el miedo no le permitieron entender lo que esa mujer le decía. Su vista se nubló y cayó en un sueño profundo._

 _Despertó al siguiente día. Únicamente lo bueno de todo eso había sido ver el rostro dormido de su hermano muy junto de él. Itachi le rodeaba con un brazo y tenía la frente reposada en su hombro. Sasuke no se supo más agradecido con la vida en ese momento._

 _Pues la mañana de aquel martes, cuando esas lacras allanaron la residencia Uchiha, Itachi había sido golpeado por uno de ellos al tratar de proteger a su hermano. Sasuke lo vio caer al suelo después de un golpe y su cabeza comenzó a soltar sangre tal cual un chorro de agua en una manguera bajo presión. El menor lo dio por muerto y fue cuando se lo llevaron._

 _Por eso mismo, verlo ahí, dormido, sano, vivo, había sido lo único bueno_ _de todo aquello._

 _Se removió en un intento de abrazar a su hermano, pero su maltratado cuerpo sólo le permitió pegar su cara a la cabeza (la cual tenía vendas rodeándola) de la muy joven comadreja. Y al primer movimiento del menor, Itachi despertó._

 _Fue la primera (y última que recordara) vez que había visto a su hermano quebrarse en llanto._

 _—Perdóname... Hermanito, perdón... Perdón... —decía en medio de sollozos y temblores._

 _Le prometió aferrado a su cuerpo, entre un llanto incontrolable, que jamás lo descuidaría más y que nada más lo dañaría._

 _No lo había podido proteger en ese entonces. Pero Sasuke sabía que ambos tenían que ser protegidos._

Caminando ahora, con la mayoría de edad, entre esos muros de esa empresa, le fue inevitable recordar aquello.

Aún así, sonrió; Itachi le había cumplido.

Había tantas cosas turbias dentro de esa desgraciada empresa, y el secuestro que vivió cuando fue niño no fue mas que consecuencia de los medios "justificados" para la posición en el mercado de _Uchiha Royalties._

[...]

—¡Necesito hablar con él!, ¿no entiendes?

Tras el golpe a su escritorio, ese que tenía delante suyo, Shisui subió la mirada. Burlesco como siempre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

—¡Que me des la maldita dirección, carajo!

—A ver, niño —Shisui provocó —¿qué parte de "no sé dónde vive" no entiendes?

Rabioso jaló de sus cabellos. Se alejó unos pasos del escritorio y comenzó a patear la silla hasta que esta, por leyes naturales y de inercia, salió volando fuera del alcance de la rabieta del Uchiha. Shisui sólo observó todo con la cara recargada en una mano, como si de lo más normal en el día se tratara.

Cuando ya no tuvo más cosas que patear, regresó a sus cabellos y le dio la espalda a Shisui.

—¿Ya?, ¿o mando a traer más sillas para que desparpajes?

—¡No!, ¡Entiende, estúpido alcahuete, necesito a mi hermano! —le tomó de la camisa del cuello no muy seguro de lo que hacía — No me contesta, no sé dónde encontrarlo, ¡no sé nada de él! ¡y lo necesito!

La rabia y prepotencia habían fulminado en un débil y casi imprescindible tono de voz y eso fue suficiente para Shisui. Que si bien el chiquillo siempre le causó gracia por ese odio injustificado a cualquier objeto -vivo o no- en la tierra, era su primo, el más pequeño de todos y su amor era más grande que los problemas que ocasionaba. Ahora, verlo así, no le dijo más sólo que ya había sido suficiente.

—Cálmate, recoge esa silla, siéntate y respira profundo.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—Bueno... —dijo Shisui con falsa resignación —Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero con mi ayuda no cuentas. —hizo ademán de irse.

—¡No!, Shisui... por favor.

 _'El nene ha pedido un favor, ¿debería grabarlo?'_

—Entonces obedece, yo veré qué puedo hacer. —sacó el teléfono del saco y comenzó a teclear.

—No te va a responder —dijo mientras hacía lo indicado bajo la mirada y risa superior de Shisui.

—¡Hey, comadreja bastarda!

Shisui rió ante el desconcierto que eso ocasionó en Sasuke.

—¿Como que si qué quiero? ¡Quiero quitarme al mocoso menor de encima, eso quiero!

Una carcajada soltó Shisui y Sasuke rodó intensamente los ojos.

—Quiere verte... Sí, ya sé... No... ¿Y qué le digo entonces? ¡¿Qué?!, no, no, no... ¡Itachi! —Shisui despegó el aparato de su oído y lo miró, ahora él, con enfado. Después guardó el _smarthphone_ bufando en su saco.

—¿Y? ¿qué dijo?

—Esta noche en mi departamento a las 8. Llega temprano.

—Llegaré a la hora que me dé la puta gana.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de el azote a la pobre puerta.

—Ay, Sasuke, Sasuke... —Shisui murmuró ya después del infantil desplante de su primo.

[...]

El tic-tac del reloj en la pared era lo único presente en el consultorio D-274, el frío ahí dentro era inexistente y la luz excesiva.

Estaba ansioso, ya tenía esperando ahí cuarenta y ocho minutos, según su propio _casio_ de muñeca. Ya se tenía que ir y reunirse con la montaña de papeles que tenía en su departamento.

Se sentía débil, pero se sentía relativamente mejor. Habían sido días difíciles y ya estaba aprendiendo a afrontar sus bajas de salud solo. Aún contaba mucho con la ayuda de Shisui o Sakura, pero ya no era totalmente dependiente de ellos, a pesar de ser cada vez más intenso el impacto del tratamiento a su enfermedad en su cuerpo.

El silencio se rompió con el ruido del cerrojo de la puerta.

—Uchiha.

Propiamente, Itachi se levantó y saludó como Tsunade jamás había visto a ningún chico -ni adulto- saludar hace mucho tiempo. Recordó que era hijo de Mikoto, aquella vieja conocida, y lógicamente vio normal el comportamiento del muchacho.

—¿Cómo has estado? —lanzó Tsunade únicamente por educación, aún cuando la frase tomara todos los sentidos distintos a ese.

—Pues, eso debería decírmelo usted, ¿no? —esbozó la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que nada estaba bien.

Tsunade suspiró. Le agradaba el chico, le gustaba la determinación y la fuerza que demostraba ante las adversidades, pero le oprimía el alma ver la resignación de morir en alguien quien apenas debía comenzar a vivir.

—Tengo mucho que decirte, Itachi.

—No muy bueno, me imagino.

—No te equivocas... —Tsunade lo vio sonreír amargo y apresuró su acción a los fólder —Verás, aquí tengo los resultados de tus últimas pruebas —dijo haciendo entrega del primer fólder — y aquí, los resultados parciales de tu tratamiento. —Finalizó haciendo lo mismo con el segundo.

El Uchiha ni los abrió. —Dígame.

Él pidió y ella le respondió con sinceridad. Después, en conclusión y en una comunicación más coloquial, dijo:

—No estás mejorando, Itachi. Quizás hemos evitado una metástasis, pero...

—En cualquier momento podría pasar. —completó cuando escuchó la voz de Tsunade apagarse.

Tsunade se levantó y fue hacía él. Con aquella confianza que le caracterizaba, puso el esteptococo sin presionar mucho sobre la espalda del muchacho. Negó con los ojos cerrados al escuchar la irregularidad en el organismo de Itachi, dolía sólo de escuchar.

—Tus ataques son cada vez más seguidos, tu corazón ha demostrado un deterioro también, incluso podrías necesitar un respirador las veinticuatro horas del día...

—Tsunade, dígame qué sigue. El tratamiento no funcionó... ¿Entonces? —comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Una biopsia y subiremos el nivel, por así decirlo, de tu tratamiento. Por ahora. —agregó al final.

Itachi, aún sabiendo lo que significaba, sólo asintió. La vio llenar un formulario, varias notas y órdenes.

—Por cierto, Itachi —le llamó dejando de lado todo —¿has entrado ya a uno de esos programas de ayuda psicológica?, el seguro lo ofrece y es casi obligatorio en pacientes con tu caso.

—Sí, pero me negué. No tengo tiempo para eso, Tsunade.

—¿Y alguien más ya lo sabe?, ¿alguien ya está viviendo contigo?

—No, no ha sido necesario.

—Terco... Pero créeme, lo vas a necesitar, así que...

La vio tomar el teléfono y un pánico entró en él. Tsunade era muy controladora, quizás estaba llamando a su madre.

—Cariño, ven a mi consultorio, por favor.

Y cuando colgó, la vida regresó a Itachi. La médico rió de él, de ver en esos negros ojos una injustificada preocupación.

—Tranquilo, sé lo que piensas, pero hay una norma paciente-médico que no me permite violar tus peticiones... Pero sí velar por tu seguridad.

Itachi pareció no entender lo último, pero en ese momento (y como siempre), ciertos ojos verdes llegaron para darle las respuestas.

Aquel corazón desgastado de Itachi, ese que daba lucha cada día, latió intensamente al voltear a la puerta y ver a esa muchacha ahí, y sólo el ojo analítico y crítico de Tsunade pudo percatarse de ese hecho por los dedos del moreno que rápidamente se aferraron al asiento. Aún así, de ese rostro imperturbable, salió una casi invisible sonrisa cuando cruzaron las miradas.

¿Qué más pruebas quería Tsunade para darse cuenta de que hacía lo correcto al tener a la Haruno ahí?

—Sakura, pasa, tu lugar es aquí, con tu paciente. —dijo la rubia indicándole a la vez el asiento de lado del muchacho.

—Lo sé, Tsunade, pero dicho paciente no me dijo que hoy le había usted citado. —respondió Sakura mirando con desaprobación al muchacho.

—No es necesario tanta atención... —se comenzaba a defender él mismo cuando Tsunade, molesta, se quitó de un sólo tirón los lentes de la cara y le dirigió una mirada -más allá de desaprobatoria- amenazante.

—¡Claro que lo es!, estás bajo su cuidado también, deja de ser tan idiota y comienza por preocuparte más —comenzó Tsunade el regaño.

Sakura, quien conocía de propia fuente el mal genio de su madrina y sus regaños, se arrepintió tanto de directamente haber metido al Uchiha en ese sermón por su impertinente comentario.

—Tsunade... —intervino Sakura —Fue error mío también, lo olvidé, él sólo no me recordó.

Con la cabeza baja y sin delatarse, Itachi sólo junto las cejas con bastante confusión.

—Bueno, bueno, al grano, toma.

Le hizo entrega de los resultados en cuestión. Los ojos verdes iban y venían rápido entre lo escrito, buscando algún error en su propia lectura o simplemente verificar que se trataba del mismo muchacho que tenía a un lado suyo.

—Esto... no es, no...

—Sí, Sakura, es lo que dice. —se apresuró Itachi a hablar después de buen rato.

Parecía que la chica buscaba algo en el aire con los ojos acuosos en frustración, las palabras no salían de ella y el papel en sus manos cruelmente fue arrugado.

—Vamos a encontrar la solución. — Afirmó ella posicionando su mano en el antebrazo del Uchiha.

Él sólo le sonrió triste y a punto de decirle lo que nadie quería escuchar, Tsunade habló.

—La tengo, es un poco anti profesional, pero sin duda la mejor.

Rió soberbia ante las miradas jóvenes y asustadas que tenía en frente.

[...]

—Perdón, sólo dolerá un poco.

Él rió bajo por eso. Sakura siempre se disculpaba demasiado cuando tenía que clavar alguna jeringa en su cuerpo. Para su gusto, aquello era demasiado adorable.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Sakura.

—Claro que tengo, es parte de tu tratamiento, ¿y qué crees? aquí quedan otras tres —le dijo con cejas juguetonas mientras movía entre sus manos el resto de las inyecciones —, así que no te muevas.

—No me refiero a eso.

Sí, y resultaba que Sakura sí sabía a qué realmente Itachi se refería, pero le era más fácil hacerse la desentendida. Pero la mirada negra esa la sabía leer, sabía desmentirla y hacerla perderse.

—Podría irme a mi departamento, la verdad no quiero incomodar. —agregó él ante el silencio delatador de ella.

El dichoso plan maestro de Tsunade no fue más que una idea remota al ver aquel contacto entre ellos esa mañana en su consultorio.

Prestar atención médica las veinticuatro horas del día al paciente; Itachi siendo el paciente, Sakura la médico y la sede de esto sería nada más ni nada menos que el departamento de la médico.

Ella, emocionada y deseosa, aceptó. En sus más fantasiosos sueños, cuando las horas de tristeza llegaban y pensaba en que quizás, sólo quizás, aquel hombre que poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño y que moría más cada día, estaría mejor si ella pudiera cuidarlo siempre.

 _'Pero, Sakura, eso es imposible.'_

Hasta que Tsunade llegó con su picardía y atrevimiento.

— _Yo sé porqué hago las cosas, niño."_

Llegó a decirle a Itachi a solas. Después de la rotunda y simple negación de él, pidió que se quedara.

 _" —¿No te das cuenta?, estamos luchando por tu vida, no sabemos si ganaremos o no, pero en el proceso, ¿por qué negarse al placer?, ¿crees que nací ayer, mocoso?, sé de miradas, sé de gestos... Sakura y tú comparten los mismos, y yo una vez los compartí con quien amé. Date la oportunidad, Itachi, ya hiciste mucho por los demás."_

Habían sido las palabras que medio convencieron al Uchiha. Y medio, porque Itachi -por mero orgullo, quizás- no se la dejaría tan fácil.

No se mudaría completamente -como proponía el plan de Tsunade-al departamento de Sakura, pero sí pasaría ahí sus días críticos, o al menos la mayoría de las horas del día. Era un acuerdo justo, según el razonamiento del Uchiha. Era un terco, según las palabras salidas de la boca de Tsunade.

—Itachi, no estamos en condiciones de cuestionar, tú necesitas descansar para tu biopsia y yo ya necesitaba vacaciones pagadas. —dijo Haruno después de un rato.

—No entiendo cómo permites a un desconocido estar así en tu hogar.

Ella rió ante esas palabras mientras recogía los desechos del instrumental médico.

—Sé más de ti de lo que imaginas.

Fue momento de reír de él.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces hay que conocernos.

El sonrió y fue la respuesta positiva absoluta para ella. Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos suspirando con pesar. Ella, preocupada, se sentó a su lado y notó su aflicción.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Sólo estoy cansado. —sonó débil.

—Iré por agua, recuéstate mientras.

Escuchó él en la lejanía mientras se rendía ante el espontáneo sueño.

[...]

—¿Es en serio, teme?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin interés mientras entregaba un billete a la persona encargarda de aquella florería y recibía aquel ramillete de rosas baratas.

—Esto, tu espectáculo este de siempre, en serio, ella está mejor sin ti. —molesto dijo el Uzumaki.

Sasuke, quien ofendido por la agresiva honestidad del rubio, sólo le dirigió una mirada molesta y decidió ignorarlo.

—¡Te estoy hablando, dattebayo'!, ella está bien así, está creando una vida mejor.

—¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!, no te estoy pidiendo apoyo ni ayuda, déjame en paz.

Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado al temperamento del Uchiha, y debía admitirlo, lo había extrañado también.

Su amistad se había disuelto completamente por un par de años atrás y por circunstancias de la vida -y ese raro vínculo que los conectó desde niños- los hizo dejar el orgullo y retomar la amistad perdida. Ahora esta no era más que un inestable péndulo en el cual, como esa vez y como siempre, las discusiones eran las que los mantenía unidos.

—Escúchame —dijo detrás de Sasuke —, eres mi amigo, pero ella también, y no es justo que hagas esto.

El Uchiha sólo se mantuvo caminando directo a su auto, sin escuchar, sin pensar y por supuesto, sin retroceder a su plan, aún cuando sabía que aquellas explosivas palabras estaban llenas de razón.

[...]

Aquel vaso de agua le había devuelto un poco la compostura. Lo vio ahí, arrancando su soledad echado en ese sillón que ya lo había recibido antes.

 _'Y se atrevía a llamarse desconocido.'_

Si existía un sentimiento de fuerza en ella, una fe que jamás había sentido, si había una luz celestial y flores en aquel departamento, había sido por él. Eso dejaba hacerlo un desconocido.

Lo vio descansar, sabía que no estaba dormido a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente adherido al respaldo de ese sofá, lo vio incapaz de sostener con fuerza en las manos aquel vaso y sostenerlo entre el sillón y la mano. Lo vio y no pudo evitar sentarse muy junto a él.

No le importó si aquello le molestaba al moreno, ella no pudo con el impulso. Lo vio abrir lentamente los ojos cuando retiró el vaso de aquel soporte y estuvo atenta a cualquier movimiento, cualquier indicativo de que estuviera violando alguna regla de espacio personal ajeno.

—Tienes manos frías. —le dijo con voz ronca mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y volteaba la cara a su dirección.

Había sido eso el permiso de permanecer ahí.

—Estaba lavando algunos platos... Ya no podrá haber sólo uno aquí.

Él rió ante esa confesión aún con los ojos cerrados, ella se dejó llevar por el deseo y retiró el cabello de su rostro. Se quedó ahí, perdida en esas hebras negras entre sus dedos, esas que cada vez eran menos y más opacas.

—Harás que me quedé dormido. —murmuró muy, pero muy bajo Itachi.

—Pensé que ya lo estabas.

Aún sin retirar esas caricias en él, Sakura buscó el control de la tv y sincronizó su _smartphone_ con esta.

—¿Qué música quieres?

—¿Mm? —abrió un ojo y vio a qué se refería.

—Bueno, pondré lo que crea que te guste y me dices si adivino o no.

—Mm... —aceptó.

Ella rodó divertida los ojos al recordar ese familiar gesto. Escogió una canción y escuchó de él algo que no logró entender. Un murmullo adormilado que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué dices?, no te entendí.

—Que también me gusta _the Killers._

—¿Y cómo sabes que a mí me gusta?, ¿cómo sabes que simplemente sé que te gusta?

—Sakura —llamó Itachi mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa —, tienes un póster en la pared de atrás tuyo.

—Oh...

El ruido de aquel golpe a la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse. Itachi abrió de golpe los ojos y ella se levantó de una no mejor manera.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó él confundido.

—No... —respondió ella más confundida aún. Fue hasta la puerta y a centímetros se quedó de esta —¿Quién es?

—Sasuke. —se escuchó del otro lado.

[...]

 _Continuará..._

[...]

Notas de autor:

Hola, leyentes y estimados, ¿cómo han estado?, ¿cómo ha estado el capítulo?, es sólo la primera parte.

Espero estén bien, nos leemos pronto.

Por cierto, no sé si lo notaron (o alguna vez lo notaron), pero esta vez cambié el grupo de la parte principal del capítulo, pienso que venía bien Killers y no el de siempre.


	14. Capítulo decimosegundo, parte II: Sasuke

_Let me in, unlock the door. I never felt this way before._

[...]

—¡¿Sasuke?! — le preguntó entre susurros alterados a un no menos desconcertado Itachi.

—¡Sakura, abre la puerta por favor!

Se volvió a escuchar del otro lado y eso los alteró más. Sin más, Itachi se levantó del sofá y comenzó a inquietarse.

—No me puede ver aquí.

Cuando uno miente, no debe atenerse a la suerte. Pero ellos no metían, ni se ocultaban; sólo nadie lo sabía y eso estaba bien.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta de una puta vez, sé que estás ahí!

Bueno, todo había estado bien...

—¡En mi habitación! —indicó—, haré que no tarde mucho.

Cuando vio que la espalda de Itachi se perdía entre las sombras del pasillo, fue a la puerta y la abrió aún sin pensar bien en lo que hacía.

Sakura, en ese tiempo, se había empeñado en aprender a dejar de lado todo aquello tóxico que fuera en su vida, a cuidarse de sí misma, a saber qué quería y qué no. Sakura había aprendido bien.

Se enderezó a más no poder, se acomodó el cabello, cerró los ojos, tomó tanto aire que parecía imposible el hecho de existir tanto y cuando lo soltó, abrió la puerta.

Se tenía que sacar agallas de donde no se podía sacar.

—Sigues escuchando a esa estúpida música. —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ahí estaba el descarado, con flores otra vez, impregnado a esa colonia pretenciosa y esa desfachatez digna de coqueteo.

Ahí estaba, el guapo quien alguna vez le hizo creer que todo el amor del mundo sería para ella. Pero ella, tonta, se había hecho a esas ideas sola. Sí, solita, Sasuke jamás se comprometió siquiera a bajarle un pedazo sucio de estrella.

Sasuke, seco y sin palabras, era directo; follaba y se largaba.

Hasta que, ya solo, se dio cuenta de la clase de mujer que había tenido sobre sus manos. Y ella, gracias a eso, se había dado por fin cuenta de la clase de hombre había tenido entre las piernas.

Y se repudió a sí misma.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Ella se hizo a un lado, tenía que terminar con aquello y haría las cosas bien. Él pasó, tanteando el terreno y visualizando todo aquello que estuviera en su perímetro visual. Nada había cambiado.

El departamento seguía igual que siempre, a la manera de Sakura, explosivo, chillante, colorido, desordenado. Todo parecía fantasía, nada coordinaba nunca. Pero vio un detalle, aquel que le hizo caer de golpe y fríamente las palabras que Naruto ya le había dicho.

—¿Sasuke?, te estoy esperando, ¿qué tienes que decirme?, tengo muchísimas cosas qué hacer.

—¿Estás con alguien más?

Dijo no mirándola a ella, si no al par de vasos que había en la mesita de la sala.

Y claro, esos tulipanes.

Finos, rosados, abiertos. Como ella, el regalo perfecto para ella. Y no esas corrientes rosas pintadas de un extraño azul, cubiertas en ese plástico que sólo hacían ver el objeto más desagradable.

—Sí, sí estoy con alguien más. —dijo segura, sin miedos.

—Desgraciada... —Sasuke apartó el rostro y las flores -de por sí muertad- en sus manos fueron injustamente maltratadas —¡Ni si quiera ha pasado un mes, Sakura!

—¿Me vienes a hablar tú de escrúpulos?

—Vengo a decirte que te quiero... que te quería... ¿cómo pudiste? —admitió bajo, recargándose en la pared, suplicando -a su manera- respuestas.

Pues no entendía, no entendía nada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿con quién? ¿desde cuándo?

—Pasó que ya no te quiero, que me cansé, que estoy mejor así.

—No es cierto.

—Sasuke...

—¡No es cierto, carajo!, ¡maldita cínica, ya tienes a otro, qué fácil te abrieron las piernas!, eres igual a...

No le permitió más y le volteó la cara de una sola bofetada. Estaba hirviendo en cólera, quería estrangularlo ahí mismo, quería desaparecerlo o desaparecerse a sí misma.

—¡¿Y tú?!, ¡¿qué me dices de Karin y esas tres veces que te revolcaste cínicamente con ella?!, ¿Y de aquella chica de mi propia facultad?, ¿y las quién sabe cuántas de la tuya?, el único cínico aquí eres tú, Uchiha imbécil —trató de respirar lo más hondo y recuperar la compostura —, ¿y todos los desplantes, los malos tratos, los abandonos e insultos?

—¡Ya te había pedido perdón!, ¿qué querías?, te trataba a tu modo, esperé todo el tiempo que quisiste para darme sexo, pero soy... necesitaba aquello... Ya lo habíamos hablado, no sé a qué viene ahora.

—Lárgate.

—Dime quién es. Quién es ese que tienes ahora.

—¡Que te largues de mi casa!

Y Sasuke afrontó la realidad y emprendió camino de regreso a la puerta. Pero en el transcurso, su mundo se vino abajo, ese mundo que prendía de un delgado y gastado hilo, se derrumbó.

Cayó en mil pedazos cuando vio en aquel sillón de color verde chillante unos trapos oscuros contrastando y llamando a gritos su atención. Aquella bufanda de color gris inconfundible con el logo de los Uchiha; aquella misma que él le había regalado a su hermano.

—Dile a ese desgraciado que jamás se lo perdonaré.

Escupió las ya deplorables rosas y las pisoteó antes de largarse.

[...]

—¿Entonces?

—Mikoto, es una locura.

¿Que si lo era?, ¿que si ella no lo sabía?

—Necesito a todo tu cuerpo de investigación, Kakashi, esto va más allá de los negocios... Estamos hablando de mafia.

La Uchiha sirvió otra copa de coñac mientras reía. Kakashi vio perturbante aquello.

—No quiero involucrar a más gente en esto.

No, no quería, de hecho, no quería ya ni estar él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había involucrado mucho.

Habían descubierto, a base de un pretencioso análisis interno gracias a cierto sobrino en la empresa, que sí, había faltantes en ingresos y curiosamente excesos de salidas. Se toparon con varios nombres, nombres de personas testigos de las injusticias ahí dentro.

Y no todo era la pinta de la empresa de franquicias más elaborada de medio mundo.

—Tus _perros_ esos son la pieza faltante, ¿que no lo ves? —dijo ella haciendo entrega de la ya cuarta copa.

—Está bien. —Refunfuñó Hatake después de un silencio.

—Pero Kakashi —dijo seria —, sin tanto desastre, el apellido está de por medio.

Mikoto sonrió y chocaron copas.

—Ahora si me permites, tengo unos hijos qué buscar.

[...]

La tormenta que había dejado aquel suceso con nombre y apellido había sido catastrófico. Sasuke cada vez dejaba más pedazos damnificados en Sakura cuando éste se presentaba.

El llanto rellenaba hasta el último hueco de aquel departamento. Lloraba y temblaba intensamente del amargo sentimiento que la retumbaba.

Pero ya había pasado, ya estaba pasando. El torrente acuoso del que sus ojos fueron partícipes ya no era más que unas tranquilas lágrimas. Y cuando decidió por fin despegar su pecho y frente de la puerta, se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer sin fuerzas de nada.

Un olor a sueño le hizo recordar la realidad. Eza fragancia, ese aroma... Aquella bufanda que se encontraba bajo ella. Esa realidad, esa que ya no distinguía si buena o mala, le hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

 _'¿Habrá escuchado?'_

¡Cómo no iba a escuchar!, si hasta la vecina se asomó por el balcón de lado por semejantes gritos.

Muerta de pena, y con el corazón a un ritmo casi increíble, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

No llegó hasta ella, pues la razón de su búsqueda se encontraba sentado en el suelo en contra a la puerta de la misma habitación.

—Itachi —dijo mientras prendía la luz del pasillo.

Este no respondió y sólo flexionó las piernas para dar cabida a la presencia de Sakura en el estrecho pasillo.

Quedaron un rato en silencio, incapaces de buscar la cara del otro. Hasta que, sacándole del transe, la mano de Itachi se posicionó en la mejilla que tenía en frente y limpió las aún frescas lágrimas.

—¿Contra todo eso luchaste sola?

Sabía a qué se refería, Itachi había escuchado todo. Ella, incapaz de articular palabra, sólo asintió siendo víctima nuevamente de aquel llanto ardiente dentro que se negaba a ser apagado.

Agachó la cabeza y cubrió con sus manos la cara.

¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil?, es decir, ya no le quería y estaba mejor así.

Pero es que ella no comprendía que ya no lloraba por él, sino por ella misma. Por todo aquel daño que se dejó hacer, por todo aquel amor que se negó a darse.

Aún así, dolía el recuerdo, cada vez menos, pero cada vez más seguido. Itachi se dio cuenta y, sin apartar la mano de aquella cara impregnada, aprovechando la posición de esta, la jaló hacia él.

Ese tirón inocente de malicia, esa ventaja sobre la debilidad que no hacía mal. Esa intención de calmar aquel fuego doloroso en la garganta de ella. Ese abrazo que decidió darle ante aquel derrumbe.

—Lo siento mucho.

El sollozo se apagó en el pecho de él, lo rodeó con los brazos y, sólo entonces, supo en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Fueron varios los minutos que pasaron para que Sakura recuperara el habla y el real conocimiento.

—No pidas perdón por él, no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Ya todo estará bien, tranquila, ya pasara. —le habló Itachi como si de una pequeña cría se tratara.

Ella sonrió cuando él dejó de acariciarle el cabello y habló:

—Voy a salir.

—No sin antes cenar.

Y no hubo cabida para alguna discusión ante el carácter imperial de aquella delgada chica entre sus brazos.

[...]

Shisui era una persona con una bastante perfecta adaptación en cualquier sitio. A donde llegara y con quien llegara, en cuestión de minutos se desenvolvía como si estuviera en su casa. Era fácil para él, casi natural, pero una cosa no toleraba; tener a más de una persona en su casa.

Se sentía incómodo, inquieto, como un gato salvaje enjaulado.

Sólo Itachi había sido el merecedor de permanecer en aquellas paredes en calidad de huésped. Nadie más, nadie menos, nunca.

Claro, a menos que fuera una chica con las piernas entre sus caderas. Entonces hacía una generosa excepción.

Por eso, el esperar por aquel destructivo primo menor le tenía los nervios de punta.

—No entiendo cómo te llaman genio y se te ocurre reunirte con el pasivo de tu hermano en MI departamento.

Habló indignado Shisui sin verlo a la cara. Su mirada era destinada a la repisa de la sala, aquella donde su perfecta colección de autos en miniatura se encontraba, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios, donde un berrinchudo Sasuke tuviera un arranque y aquellos autos fueran sus víctimas.

Oh, aquella carita perfecta se vería afectada en ese entonces.

Pues Shisui ya se estaba cansando. Había pasado toda una vida alado de Itachi soportando ver cómo este y sus padres le consentían cualquier capricho, formando de a poco a la pequeña bestia que ahora era.

—No puedo dejar que sepa dónde estoy viviendo. Por cierto —dijo reclinándose en el sofá de la sala —, hoy fue al departamento de Sakura, yo estaba ahí.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿y los encontró follando?

La mera cara de Sasuke en su cabeza lo partió de risa.

—No, Shisui. Sakura es una dama y ella sólo está teniendo buena voluntad conmigo...

—Sí, sí, sí —interrumpió Shisui —, ahora viene el cuento del "no me gusta". Deja me pongo cómodo.

—Por suerte no nos vio juntos.

—¿Y por eso lo citaste aquí?, digo, ¿o también eso vas a ocultar?

—Lo cité para cosas de la empresa. Ahora que es parte, debe saber como actuar ahí.

—Mn, ya veo, para entrenarlo.

Itachi iba a alegar que ese término no era el adecuado, pues su hermano no era ningún perro, pero el toque de la puerta irrumpió de prontro.

Demandante y fuerte, no podía ser otro más que Sasuke.

—Y bien dijo que llegaría tarde. —Dijo Shisui mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—¡¿Dónde está el bastardo?!

Se escuchó en la entrada. Itachi fue y lo que vio ya se lo medio esperaba. Sasuke no permanecía sin alcohol en su cuerpo pasando la puesta de sol.

—Sasuke, ¿no podías haber venido sobrio?

—¡Cállate, maldito falso!

Aquello sorprendió no sólo a Itachi, si no también a Shisui. Y no el hecho de verlo tan borracho arruinando todo plan predeterminado, sino el hecho de gritarle de esa forma a su hermano.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Tú no te metas, imbécil!

—¡Sasuke! —esta vez gritó Itachi.

—¡Sasuke nada!, ¡ya basta de hipocresía, Itachi!

Avanzó a paso agresivo y torpe por los efectos del alcohol. Itachi no retrocedió y Shisui no creyó que fuera Sasuke capaz de hacer una estupidez.

Pero la hizo.

—¡Me quitaste a la mujer que amo!, ¡a la única que se ha interesado por mí y te la llevaste!, ¡estabas hoy con ella, ¿crees que soy estúpido?!

—Sasuke, puedo explicarte...

No, Sasuke no lo dejó explicar y le plantó, torpemente, el puño en la cara. Itachi tambaleó y el otro aprovechó para arrojarlo a la pared. Como fiera iba, cegado a arremetar a aquel hermano, hasta que los brazos de Shisui lo lanzaron lejos.

Cuando lo vio a una distancia considerable y medio aturdido, corrió hacia Itachi, quien parecía más afectado. Lo vio, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, que estaba medio consiente, tomándose el pecho y sangrando por la boca. Fue lo último que vio, en realidad, pues aquella botella con la que Sasuke llegó de una mano, fue estrellada en su cabeza y perdió conciencia.

[...]

 _Continuará..._

 _Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal? ¿mucho drama?, quizás me pasé un poco y quizás me faltaron muchas cosas._ _Y sí, es corto._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	15. Capítulo decimotercero: madre

_In your tears and in your blood. In your fire and in your flood_ _, I hear you laugh, I hear you sing._

 _I wouldn't change a single thing._

[...]

Cuando arribó en la mansión tuvo una punzada en el pecho tan fuerte como la mañana del día en que secuestraron a Sasuke; y este suceso había dado cabida en entradas horas de la noche. También la tuvo la noche anterior del día en que Sasuke había tenido aquella pelea escolar y terminó siendo ingresado al hospital por lesiones ocasionadas con un cúter.

No era preocupación, pues esa siempre la tenía. Le bastaba el hecho de no saber de su hijo mayor y tener que andar cuidando de las estupideces del menor para tenerla en cada minuto del día.

Era otra sensación, una cosa maldita dentro de ella que le decía que algo estaba por pasar.

 _'Oh, sí, intuición materna'._

Al menos eso le quedaba de madre.

Cuando se adentró a la casa y vio aquellos finísimos jarrones exportados de quién sabe dónde que Itachi le regaló el cumpleaños pasado destrozados en el piso, los muebles de la sala volteados y a la gente del servicio apurada e inquieta, supo que ahí había de una: Sasuke estuvo ahí y ella acertaba con esa intuición.

—Señora Mikoto, el joven Sasuke llegó muy alterado y se fue demasiado enojado y borracho. —dijo la chica del servicio más joven. La que aún no aprendía a no hablar sobre los asuntos de los familiares.

Entonces la punzada en su pecho se intensificó y, por una extraña razón, la imagen de Itachi había ido a su mente.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—No, el chófer debe saber, pidió ser llevado.

—Gracias, Yugi. —habló nerviosa Mikoto.

Con paso meramente automático salió de ahí y marcó un número ya estando en su propio auto.

—Suike —dijo cuando le fue respondida la llamada —, habla Mikoto, quiero saber a dónde diablos llevó a mi hijo... Está bien... Gracias. —colgó y se dirigió al hombre que callado esperaba indicaciones detrás del volante —Vamos a la casa de mi sobrino Shisui.

La intuición de Mikoto jamás se equivocaba.

[...]

—¡Shisui!

Al quinto grito su sobrino pareció despertar, no lo suficiente, pero le aseguraba estar con vida. Así que fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina y sin mucho cuidado la arrojó a la cara del muchacho.

—¡Tía! —gritó asustado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Shisui?, ¿qué ha pasado con mis hijos?

En la aturdida cabeza de Shisui las imágenes vinieron de golpe, tanto que dolieron. Justo donde aquel vidrio se estrelló en su cabeza, ahí dolió.

Con muy pobres penas, rodó los ojos por todo el departamento. Vio un cuerpo, tirado y maltrecho, pero no era el que buscaba.

Itachi no se encontraba ahí.

Pero las gotas de sangre que se dirigían a la parte interna del departamento le dijeron exactamente qué sucedía ahí. Genio como siempre, habló.

—Su hijito estúpido vino a agredirme con ese grado de alcohol que lo hace más estúpido.

—¿Itachi no estuvo aquí? —preguntó Mikoto extrañada.

Pero Shisui, actor de regadera, colega en mentiras y, aún cuando era proclamado "genio", si se trataba de su primo o algún otro amigo, respondía siempre un falso "no sé", o en su necesario caso, un:

—No —respondió inmediatamente, sin titubeos —, Sasuke llegó exigiendo saber de él, yo no sabía, me agredió y lo tuve que poner en su lugar... Después me estrelló la botella y ya no supe nada.

—Entiendo...

—Debe llevarlo al hospital, tía, puedo apostar que lleva una seria intoxicación alcohólica.

Mikoto lo miró preocupada. Hizo una seña al chófer y este inmediatamente levantó al muchacho en cuestión como un saco de harina y lo sacó de ahí.

—¿No quieres que te lleve también?

—No, yo estaré bien... Sólo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Mikoto se despidió y después de ver que su sobrino podía andar sin problemas y que aquella lesión no era nada grave, se marchó.

En cuanto esto dio lugar, Shisui corrió a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Itachi! —llamaba Shisui casi a gritos.

Cuando no lo encontró ni en el baño jaló de sus rizados cabellos y pensó en lo peor.

¿Cómo pudo haberse desmayado?, ¿cómo pudo bajar tanto la guardia?

La última imagen que tenía de Itachi en la mente lo estaba matando y ahora no lo veía por ningún rincón.

—Shisui.

Se escuchó quedo, bastante bajo y débil, pero... ¿Dónde?

—Aquí... —se escuchó a sus espaldas, detrás de la puerta del balcón.

—¡Tachi! —gritó sonriente Shisui cuando lo vio -relativamente- bien.

—Madre ya se fue.

—Sí, fueron al hospital a llevar al mocoso.

—Bien.

Shisui estaba por decir algo más, comenzaría con la cuenta y el dictamen de los daños ocasionados a su -jamás humilde- morada, pero el otro Uchiha no lo dejó. Captó su atención sin querer cuando lo vio torcer la cara por el dolor en su pecho y apretar con sus manos éste. Se horrorizó cuando de su boca salió un gran chorro de sangre, mojando por completo desde su boca hasta la clavícula, manchando y dejando en el olvido el blanco que era su camisa.

—¡Itachi! —lo sostuvo cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio.

Se arrodilló junto su primo y preocupado comenzó a alterarse.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —decía el mayor muy contrario a sus acciones —ya haré algo.

Recordó aquellos tutoriales vistos de primeros auxilios que solía ver últimamente en _youtube_ y sólo atinó a nada.

 _Cuán inútiles resultaban aquellos vídeos._

—Estaré bien. —Habló en susurros cuando el ataque ya había cesado.

Estaba mintiendo, Shisui lo sabía. Estaba luchando demasiado para no rendirse ahí mismo y, con el miedo en sus palabras, Shisui tiró provocando:

—Entonces ya levántate de ahí.

—Aquí estoy bien.

¿Cómo era posible que, a esas alturas de la asquerosa vida, su primo se aferraba a aparentar lo que no era?, y con él -Shisui-, para lo peor del caso.

—Debería dejarte morir aquí por estúpido, tú no estás nada bien.

Habló mientras hacía lo propio que el chófer había hecho con el otro hijo de Mikoto.

[...]

—¿Entonces no lo golpeaste ni le dijiste nada?

La respuesta quedó enfrascada en la intriga cuando el otro pareció no querer responder jamás.

Pero es que Itachi estaba completamente entretenido en la nueva cuestión que había llegado a su mente desde hace unos momentos; _¿cuántas veces terminó escondido en el pasillo del baño ese día?_

Dos.

Dios, cuánta analogía a una comadreja...

Había sido demasiado Itachi para ese día.

Ya estaba, por decirlo sutilmente, devastado. Y ni siquiera eran las doce.

Qué horror. Era lo peor de cuando ingresaba al odioso hospital; que el tiempo se fuera lenta y tormentosamente. Podía soportar (y a esas alturas ya no mucho) que los analgésicos fueran tan fuertes que sirvieran como alguna clase de droga muy leve; demasiado baja como para mantenerlo despierto y consciente de cualquier cosa que se dijera y pasara a su alrededor, pero no para mantener sus cinco sentidos en un correcto funcionamiento.

Pues vaya, qué tortura era esa en la que el insoportable tono de voz de su primo, la luz de la lámpara, el olor excesivo a cloro de ese lugar, o incluso el hecho de voltear demasiado rápido a una dirección, todo eso (junto o separado) provocaba en él mareos y tantos de esos vómitos involuntarios. Mil horrores.

—Eres una comadreja demasiado blanda.

Escuchó de su primo decir. Lo vio levantarse y salir del cuarto, no sin antes provocarle alguna molestia; un pellizco en la mejilla esa vez bastó.

Decidió rendirse ante el sueño. Ya con su primo afuera tenía la certeza de no estar olvidando que alguien estaba con él en esa habitación. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí, ya habían pasado tres horas, quizás le quedaría otras dos, o quizás días, meses...

—No importa. —Se dijo en un susurro. Sólo por sacar esas palabras de su mente y escucharlas.

 _'Todo estará bien.'_

Aprendió de Shisui a decir eso.

Y cayó, por fin, ante un descanso tan necesitado.

[...]

Cada vez que salía de una habitación de ese gran hospital, desde que su primo estuvo ahí por primera vez, Shisui se autollamaba de distintas formas según el caso. Cuando encerró a la médico Haruno con el moribundo de su primo, se dijo ser un Cupido. Cuando Itachi recibió la primer parte de su tratamiento, Shisui no supo cómo catalogarse y terminó por decirse una excelente compañía.

Pero esa noche salió de ahí autoproclamándose un loco. En realidad, consideraba todo aquello ya una locura. Y no se sorprendería que todo lo arrastrara a una caída sin fin en cualquier momento si se descuidaba.

Por eso y no más, en ese momento y en ese lugar, sólo podía pensar en el mañana.

Sabía que no _podía_ pararse a pensar y detallar el presente, pues, aún sobre sus cimientos espirituales idealistas que rayaban de lo budista, no quería recibir ese presente.

No, no lo quería, lo negaba, lo repudiaba, le temía. Y el pasado... bueno, el pasado no era mejor.

Sólo le quedaba pensar en sus siguientes movimientos, en el futuro. Pensar con la cabeza fresca, con mirada objetiva, tal cual cazador era.

Tal cual genio que solían llamarlo.

Pero, por más que hasta él mismo solía olvidarlo, no eran más que un par de seres humanos.

Jóvenes, inconclusos, con miedos y errores.

No era momento para pararse a maldecir y recriminar el presente (por más que quisiera), pero si las fuerzas cada día se agotaban y el miedo cada vez crecía más en su pecho, él sabía muy bien el porqué.

Oh, claro que lo sabía. Pero valía más hacerse el tonto y andar por ahí con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Quisiera hablar con Tsunade.

—Lo siento, Tsunade no puede atender a nadie en estos momentos.

Pero cuando el Uchiha ese tenía un plan, nadie ni nada se interponía entre el éxito de este. Ni siquiera esa recepcionista y su desvergonzada coquetería.

Porque en esa materia él era experto.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos como que entré sin que te dieras cuenta —habló Shisui reclinándose hacia la chica, cogiendo entre sus dedos un rizado mechón y llevando sus pupilas con picardía por todas las magnitudes de ella —, y cuando salga de aquí tú y yo vamos por una copa?

Ella rió, emocionada con el encanto de Shisui. Ya lo conocía, era el del cuerpo parpadeante.

Y sólo las chicas que habían estado con él sabían el por qué de este apodo.

En realidad, el apellido Uchiha tenía demasiado peso en la comunidad del género femenino (eso sin contar el masculino), eran demasiado conocidos y codiciados.

—... ¿O te vas a negar? —le susurró en el oído.

La chica no contuvo la risa nerviosa y emocionada cuando sintió la lengua del chico en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Que sea rápido.

Y sin hacer dudar de su apodo, Shisui desapareció de ahí como la luz.

 _'Quizás sea más de una copa'._

[...]

—No debe tardar en despertar, no fue tan grave después de todo.

—Gracias, doctor Togiko —dijo Mikoto en el otro extremo de la habitación —, se verá bonificado por su excelente servicio y claro, por su discreción también.

Dicho lo último, el médico se retiró de la mansión. Mikoto había acertado cuando vio que su hijo no estaba tan grave y decidió no ir al hospital. Llamó al médico familiar y ahora tenía a su Sasuke plácidamente dormido, oliendo a alcohol y a quién sabe qué otras sustancias sobre la cama.

—Naruto, ¿sabes dónde estuvo Sasuke hoy después de verte?

Habló al teléfono ya fuera de la habitación.

— _No sé exactamente, señora... Iba a ir con Sakura y yo le dije que no estaba bien, ¡pero es un idiota, 'dattebayo_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién es Sakura?

Oh, Naruto y su gran bocota.

— _Eh, bueno... Es una "amiga" por así decirlo... ¡Sí!, es una amiga mía, nos conocimos en el preescolar..._

—¡Naruto!

— _¡Ay, señora Mikoto, no me regañe!, ¡Es la ex novia de Sasuke!_ _me va a matar si se entera que le dije_ — lloriqueó Uzumaki.

 _Ex novia..._

Con eso era suficiente para la matriarca.

— _Pero... —_ se oyó de pronto seguido de un curioso silencio

—¿Pero?

— _El bastard... digo, Sasuke, comentó algo sobre una cita con su hermano Itachi, no sé si le sirva de algo, mamá Mikoto. —_ Naruto enfatizó esto último con un mimado tono.

—Sí, Naruto, de hecho me sirve bastante.

— _¿Y para qué quiere saber?_ —preguntó curioso.

—Te tengo que colgar, cariño. A ver cuando vienes y te preparo esa asquerosa sopa, besos.

Mikoto colgó ignorando los balbuceos incoherentes de un Naruto confundido.

 _Con que Shisui había mentido..._

No le extrañaba, Itachi y él siempre fueron cómplices hasta en las mentiras. Había sido ese muchacho el que había llevado por el mal camino a su Itachi, por el camino de las mentiras.

Pero la Uchiha jamás iba a aceptar que Itachi siempre fue un mentiroso nato y ella una ilusa que caía siempre en sus mentiras.

Se iba a volver loca. Su hijo mayor, el menor, su _ex_ marido y ahora hasta su sobrino. Era suficiente.

Entró y vio a su hijo, aún dormía. Se acercó lo suficiente y notó que los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban algo enrojecidos, que en la camisa arrugada, por la parte del cuello, se encontraban unos dedos marcados por sangre. Encontró eso y, si su hijo no traía heridas y su sobrino no demostró alguna hemorragia en la lesión, entonces, ¿de quién era la sangre?

 _'De Itachi'._

[...]

En cuanto puso un pie en su departamento, Itachi creyó que prepararse un baño era lo más prudente que podía hacer. Así que, sin mucho ánimo, aventó todo objeto que traía de más, fue a la parte interna y comenzó a llenar la tina en el baño.

No le gustaba mucho usar la tina, pero debía admitir que su cuerpo lo único que pedía era un descando decente, relajante y el agua tibia debía servir.

Había logrado salir del hospital sin que nadie lo notara, sin que Shisui se enterara y Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada con su turno que no había ido a verlo.

Así que aprovecharía la soledad para sentirse como una persona normal de nuevo. O bueno, quizás no normal, pero al menos fingir un poco de mejor salud.

Se sonrió a sí mismo pensando en lo patético que eso resultaba, pues su cuerpo ya estaba marcado por el uso de aparatos médicos y las cicatrices ya comenzaban a reinar en su piel. Sí, sonrió con asco.

Estando ya dentro y con el agua hasta los codos, no quiso pensar en nada, pero su mente era rebelde. Siempre pensando de más.

 _Maldito prodigio._

Pues la carita enojada de su hermano le vino a taladrar la cabeza.

Harto, cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza para atrás. Ya estaba demasiado cansado por todo lo que luchaba como para adjuntar una carga más.

A pesar de no haber descansado como tenía planeado, salió de ahí sintiéndose un poco mejor... físicamente. Cuando al llegar a la cocina, se topó con el móvil y sus quince llamadas perdidas. Diez de ellas eran de Mikoto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de regresar la llamada algo lo detuvo, el toque de la puerta le puso los nervios de punta.

 _'Paranoico'._

¡Qué va!, si sólo corrió a ponerse la primer camisa y tomó el primer cepillo que se le cruzó por su vista como objeto de defensa personal.

Sólo por si Sasuke o quien fuera tumbaba la puerta, porque él no pretendía abrir.

—¡Itachi! —Se escuchó del otro lado.

Oh, vaya, ese no era Sasuke. Y claro que ningún otro desconocido.

—¿Sakura?

—Itachi abre, muero de frío.

Despojando dudas y miedos, el Uchiha abrió la puerta. Y la encontró tan hermosa como siempre.

Ella pasó en cuánto el cerrojo de la puerta se escuchó abrir, sin mucho permiso se adentró a los aposentos del que solía llamarse su paciente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó él al verla tan nerviosa. Sakura, inquieta sólo se aproximó a la ventana.

—Creo que aquel auto de allá me venía siguiendo.

Confesó y él, asustado pero sin demostrarlo (obvio), miró también.

—¿El negro?

—¡Sí!

Lo reconoció. Esos autos solían verse ya sea rondando la mansión o en _Uchiha Royalties_ , eran adquisición de la familia.

 _Fugaku_. No pudo venirse alguien más a su mente que el nombre de su padre.

—Tranquila, es el vecino —mintió—, suele tener chóferes.

Ella decidió hacerle caso y tranquilizarse. Fue, cuando tomó el asiento que aún no le era ofrecido en aquella sala, que se dio cuenta de la confianza con la que se había adentrado en aquel departamento. Completamente avergonzada, a punto de hablar, el muchacho le robó la palabra.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

—Eh, bueno... Shisui me dijo.

 _Qué milagro._ Shisui de imprudente, como siempre.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué se te ofrece aquí?— preguntó tomando asiento.

—Quería... Bueno, me preguntaba...

 _'Quería verte.'_

—¿Sakura?

—Saber cómo estabas, qué pasó y bueno, me quedo más tranquila al saber en dónde vives.

Él vio adorable en ella aquel nerviosismo que no pudo ocultar.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, sólo que nadie sepa. —Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba en dirección a la cocina.

—Dime... —habló muy no segura de seguirlo o quedarse ahí. —, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Sasuke?

La espalda de Itachi se tensó y ella fue capaz de verlo.

—Él, no sé cómo, pero nos vio —Itachi habló bastante serio mientras servía té en dos tazas —y bueno, no se lo tomó muy bien.

Le entregó una taza y le sonrió.

—No pongas esa cara, era de esperarse. Mi hermanito nunca fue muy maduro que digamos.

—Pudo sucederte algo grave, tú no sabes qué tan agresivo puede llegar a ser Sasuke cuando está borracho.

—¿Más que una arteria casi dañada? —preguntó con una inexplicable gracia. —Descuida, aún soy el hermano mayor, lo conozco.

El paquete de galletas que puso en la mesita y el té fueron quienes dieron entrada a un determinado silencio. Ella viajó con sus ojos por todos los rincones del departamento.

Todo estaba exquisitamente ordenado. Incluso los colores, en escalas de grises, blancos y negros, todo así, sin perder su peculiar patrón. Muebles sencillos pero elegantes, no había televisión, alguna una planta o algo que representara vida además de ellos dos. Triste pero lindo, supo definir Sakura. Había sólo cuatro retratos que se perdían en la complejidad del entorno, ella, con toda esa confianza que jamás imaginó tener con él, se acercó y los tomó en las manos.

En uno, el más viejo, aparecía una mujer de mirada y sonrisa tierna, demasiado hermosa y elegante, que tenía a un Sasuke de unos cuatro años sentado en sus piernas. El chiquillo luciendo unas ropas que parecían de un príncipe y una sonrisa casi imposible para ser de él, incluso retratado se veía inquieto, como si en medio de una carcajada hubieran tomado dicha foto. A un lado, con ropas no menos finas y sólo tomando de la mano a su madre, estaba Itachi, un poco más mayor y con una sonrisa mucho más tranquila pero dulce. Con los mismos ojitos cansados, con el aura seria y triste que lo definía.

Itachi, con el ojo bien puesto en Sakura, presenció la sonrisa que salió de ella instantáneamente.

—¿Qué?, ¿te estás burlando de mi overol? —preguntó con gracia a medida que se acercaba a ella.

—Eran demasiado tiernos, incluso tú con las rodillas raspadas. —Dijo con gracia.

—Shisui me tumbó del columpio ese día.

Sakura ahogó su carcajada tras la palma de su mano ante esa confesión.

El otro retrato era de él con Sasuke a la edad de un par de años menos, Sasuke con el rictus serio y mirada arrogante, aún así, tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano en forma de abrazo. Detrás de ellos se veía la torre Eiffel y Sakura recordó el presente prometido que jamás llegó a ella de ese viaje.

Pasó de largo al siguiente retrato y se encontró con un Shisui mostrando toda su dentadura riendo y teniendo muy abrazado a Itachi, el cual tenía en la cara rastros recién hechos de betún pastelero. Sakura rió, pues no era difícil imaginar que había sido otra travesura del mayor.

—No es mi mejor foto con Shisui, pero él, personalmente, fue quién dejó ese retrato aquí. "El toque especial" dice.

El último era de Itachi con aquella mujer del primero. Porque claro, era imposible confundirla con alguien más, ni siquiera el tiempo tenía marca en ese fino rostro. Elegantemente tomada del brazo del muchacho, aquella mujer sonreía, e Itachi levemente también. Tenían los mismos hoyuelos a los lados, y Sakura supo que era ella de quién habían heredado los hermanos Uchiha esa belleza enigmática. Sobre todo Sasuke, pero Itachi tenía también mucho parecido con ella.

—Es mi madre.

Claro que era su madre. Era obvio. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo extraño.

—Sasuke me dijo una vez que ella murió cuando él era un niño.

Itachi no se sorprendió de aquello. El mismo Sasuke le había ya gritado a su madre a todo pulmón cuán muerta estaba ella para él.

—Es complicado, pero así es Sasuke...

La Haruno no comprendió muy bien, pero al ver el rostro del Uchiha, comprendió que era un tema delicado.

—Mi madre lo adora, pero él no es capaz de verlo. —Agregó.

—Entiendo...

Ella lo tomó de la mano cuando lo vio perder la vista en la lejanía, y sólo eso lo hizo volver sonriendo. Sólo eso le brindaba la seguridad de que ya no estaría solo.

—¿Te quedas a dormir?

Le preguntó él, aprovechando y apretando delicadamente su mano con la de él.

—Sólo si me dejas colgar una fotografía mía ahí. —Dijo falsamente caprichosa Sakura.

Él rió ladeando su cabeza de la ternura de ella. Ella aprovechó para contemplar su perfil y esa nariz que se hacía más respingona cuando gesticulaba una sonrisa.

 _Dios, era tremendamente guapo._

Y, aquel muchacho de sonrisa perfecta y hoyuelos, supo que era ese rosa el que su departamento necesitaba sólo cuando lo tuvo en frente, entre sus brazos, y entonces, sólo en ese entonces lo supo.

[...]

—¿Tú qué diablos haces aquí?

—Buenos días, amor.

Volteó al reloj y miró la hora; las 5 a. m. Era jodidamente temprano.

—¡Lárgate de mi habitación ahora mismo!

No, Mikoto no se iría. No hasta saber lo que desconocía, comprobar lo que sospechaba y despejar las incógnitas necesarias. Haría gala de su inteligencia sobre su hijo.

Cuando la vio arrastrar una silla y posicionarse cómodamente en ella, Sasuke estalló en una rabieta.

—¡Maldita sea, que te largues!

—¡No!, no me iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas por qué pasó eso con Itachi.

Y el cuerpo de chico parecía haberse congelado.

Mikoto era astuta, bastante ágil al momento de usar palabras. Y Sasuke no era más que un pobre diablillo que aún le faltaba mucha maldad para darse cuenta de esto. Su madre le había tendido una trampa y él había caído. Pues la cara impresionada y los ojos bien abiertos le delataron.

 _Vualá._ Mikoto sonrió por sus adentros.

—Ese bastardo es igual de hipócrita que tú. —Declaró al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de la cama, sabiendo que le quedaba una larga charla por delante.

—Resultó gravemente herido.

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron y sus ojos delataron una preocupación que se negaba a declarar.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

¿Había sido capaz de herir a su adorado hermano... _por Sakura_?

El estómago se le revolvió y difícilmente sabría si era por la tremenda congestión que se metió la noche anterior o por los nervios de aquella noticia.

—¿Sasuke?

—Él me quitó a la única mujer que he amado y que me ha amado... —escupió las palabras con cierto veneno— Yo no quería herirlo, pero él sí lo logró. Tú y él son iguales, siempre lo dije.

Y el corazón de la matriarca dolió, esas palabras retumbaron efectivamente en su achicado corazón. Porque era su hijo, su amor pequeño, el último hombre que había llegado para quedarse para siempre en su alma. Y cómo dolían sus palabras.

Tenía a su Sasuke ahí, roto. O al menos lo que quedaba de él. Y su Itachi, bueno, quién sabe dónde estaría.

—Sasuke, saldremos de esta juntos.

—¡Cállate, desgraciada!, ¡cállate y lárgate lejos, déjame...

Mikoto, por vez primera en su vida, se mordió el corazón, tomó de la mano al orgullo y recordó su honor. Por primera vez, Mikoto Uchiha, había plantado una bofetada merecida en el rostro de su malcriado hijo.

—¡Saldremos de esta y de todas, juntos!, porque te amo, a ti y a tu hermano.

Y Sasuke, impactado, sólo se perdió en los ojos llorosos y furiosos de su madre como cuando era pequeño.

Con la mano puesta donde había recibido el golpe, y demasiado inconciente sobre su actitud, asintió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, asustado.

—Duerme, hijo. Iré a arreglar todo, te amo.

Dijo, aún con la furia en la boca y salió de ahí. Se dirigió sin rumbo fuera de la habitación de su hijo, sin sentido y sin emociones definidas.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, anonadado.

... _¿Era esa su madre?_

[...]

Sakura se quedó lo que quedaba de la madrugada esa vez. Esa vez que era la primera de muchas. Parecía que se quedaba para ya no irse nunca.

A Itachi le dio la impresión de que era ella quien faltaba en ese departamento desde hace mucho.

No durmieron hasta que el sol salió y dio cabida a un nuevo día. Ella preparó café y el encendió la chimenea por primera vez desde que adquirió ese inmueble.

—¿Sabes?, me gusta pensar que estamos haciendo bien, pero me duele que tu hermano malinterprete todo...

—¿Malinterpretaciones?

Volteó a verla, desprendiendo su mirada un momento después de las llamas.

Se habían quedado un momento así, demasiado juntos, rozándose brazo con brazo en silencio. Había aprendido ella de él, en esas escasas horas, que disfrutaba de perderse en el fuego, del café y que se le daba tranquilizarse con las estrellas. Era enigmática toda su persona.

Platicaron por buen rato de sus problemas, Sakura lloró y él la consoló con poesía. Después, le mostró la tranquilidad del fuego y así se quedaron buen rato. Itachi con el dedo índice acariciaba la piel del brazo que rozaba con el suyo y Sakura terminó por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—No quiero que sean malinterpretaciones. —Confesó él.

—Ni yo.

Itachi se giró un poco a su lado y besó su frente, Sakura cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la caricia. Él tomó el suceso como permiso a seguir y bajó a la mejilla que tenía en su lado, después a la barbilla y, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca del final de sus labios, susurró:

—Hagámoslo realidad.

La Haruno sonrió y se adherió más al cuerpo del chico, lo abrazó y contempló sus latidos. El Uchiha jaló una manta y se acurrucaron en el piso alfombrado.

Fue la primera noche juntos, en calidad de uno solo.

[...]

 _Continuará..._

[...]

 _Notas de autor:_

 _Hola, chicxs._ _¡Volvieron los capítulos largos!_

 **Atención:** el capítulo acaba de ser modificado, les pido una disculpa por haberlo publicado incompletamente.

Y quiero aprovechar para agradecer el comentario de _Val_ (aún estando el capítulo de la anterior manera), tus comentarios son demasiado cálidos y estoy honrado de que cada vez sean más puntuales.

 _Espero les agrade, es mi regalo para ustedes de navidad._

 _Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y bellos comentarios, estaré respondiendo lo mas breve posible y a quien no pueda por ser usuario invitado, quiero agradecerles igualmente, son siempre bienvenidas sus palabras._

 _¡Felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto!_

 _-Alexis._


	16. Capítulo decimocuarto: excusas

_I stared looking for excuses. Come on in, I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in. When the truth is... I miss you._

[...]

Último de enero. El cuarto de huéspedes ya estaba desalojado de cualquier objeto que Sakura innecesariamente guardaba ahí. Ya estaba instalada la cama e Itachi ya tenía algunas de sus procedencias en dicha habitación.

La vida avanzaba de tal manera que, al tiempo de siquiera describirlo, le parecía casi imposible de controlar el sentimiento amargo que circulaba dentro de él.

La razón de esto eran dos cuestiones. La primera; cuando se trataba de disfrutar, de gozar y explorar sentimientos de los que fue privado toda su vida, el tiempo se iba volando. Por ejemplo, cuando era domingo y Sakura le consentía al agregar dango a su dieta, cuando salían a caminar por los frescos parques de la ciudad, cuando se sentaba en un día de lluvia a beber café y escuchar música mientras Sakura le regalaba alguna caricia, o simplemente cuando contemplaba el rostro dormido de ella, era sólo entonces que el tiempo se le consumía y se iba como agua entre sus manos. Pero cuando el estrés y la ansiedad le cobraban factura por las noches, cuando los maltrechos pulmones le atacaban y se manifestaban con ataques asfixiantes, cuando ingresaba por días al hospital, cuando el alma le lloraba y la voluntad casi se le resquebrantaba ante el recuerdo de su pequeño hermano y de aquella vida en la que entregaba todo por él, en aquellos días cuando al final pensaría que no habría otro comienzo, o peor aún, cuando había días enteros en los que Sakura no regresaba a dormir por culpa de los demandantes turnos laborales, en ese entonces, el tiempo lo torturaba con un ritmo lento de partir.

Itachi Uchiha había escuchado bien que una vida no bastaba para conocer a alguien. Pero él había puesto en duda dichas palabras en tan sólo días.

Habían pasado algunas dos semanas desde que Itachi había accedido por las buenas a vivir _temporalmente_ con su médico por cuestiones de salud y disciplina meramente indicadas por Tsunade. Pero el tiempo no era para nada relativo a la cantidad de conocimientos que había adquirido con el transcurso de éste.

Pues si bien había escuchado que una vida no basta para terminar de conocer a alguien, lo que a él le faltaba era precisamente eso; vida.

Y si con vida hacía referencia al tiempo, entonces sí, a Itachi Uchiha le quedaba poco tiempo.

Por esa razón había dedicado su completo empeño en descubrir cada detalle de la médico. Y esto no le fue de gran esfuerzo, dicho sea de paso.

Sakura Haruno era su compañera, ahora, de cuarto. En un cuarto que era de ella y en el cuál era él el intruso, o al menos así lo sentía él.

Olvidando por completo su relación médico-paciente desde el primer día, había comprendido que pasó toda su vida tras libros estudiando lo incorrecto. Las matemáticas, la astronomía, las finanzas, la geografía, la historia, desde las tablas de multiplicar cuando era un crío hasta los contratos que había tenido en sus narices semanas antes, todo aquello resultaba inservible y hasta inútil cuando descubrió las paradojas y misterios que una persona podía presentar. Y decidió estudiarlo con Sakura.

Itachi, como siempre, aprendió rápido y sin presentar problemas. Descubrió de ella detalles que, estaba completamente seguro, la misma Haruno desconocía. Y si a Itachi le hubieran contado, no hubiera creído lo mágica que era aquella muchacha.

Lo traía hecho un loco, no podía negarlo. Ocultarlo sí, pero negarlo no.

Le encantaba de ella aquella facilidad que tenía para hacerle olvidar el dolor con sólo estar presente. No necesitaba palabras. Cuando ella le administraba el medicamento inyectable, él se perdía en el bosque negro de pestañas que Sakura tenía.

Ya la conocía. Ya sabía que un mensaje podía alegrarle el día.

 _—[Disculpa, no quería molestar... sólo quería desearte un lindo día. Nos vemos en la noche, yo llevo la cena.]_

Había sido aquel mensaje de voz el primero de tantos.

¿Cómo aquella perfecta voz masculina que trataba de esconder su nerviosismo le parecería molesta?

Había sido la primer nota de contestadora. La primera de muchas. La que diera cabida a los detalles rutinarios que tanto necesitaban del otro. La que le regaló el comienzo de día más hermoso de todos, este, que también sería el primero de muchos.

Pues se hicieron presentes más y más notas como aquella, mensajes de textos precisos, llamadas casuales... Hasta que llegó el día en que no sabían exactamente cómo se habían involucrado tanto mutuamente.

Tampoco les importaba. Todo estaba marchando a un ritmo hecho justo por ellos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

La conocía y sabía lo mucho que ella ansiaba aquella pregunta desde que pisaba su hogar. Sus ojos jade la delataban con aquel brillo. A veces ella tomaba la iniciativa o a veces él, en cualquier caso, era el inicio de las conversaciones más cálidas y largas del día. Normalmente esto ocurría mientras ella preparaba la cena y él ponía la mesa.

Hubieron noches en las que ella llegaba casi al amanecer por los tremendos turnos de guardia que el hospital le asignaba en casos de emergencia, o había ocasiones en las que el cansancio se apoderaba brutalmente de él y lo hacía ceder al sueño en el sofá de la sala o en la mismísima mesa del comedor.

Ese sábado fue uno de ellos. El sueño lo había tumbado en el mullido sillón un par de horas atrás ya. Sakura, quien se había asegurado de que todo estuviera bien con él, le quitó los zapatos, lo tapó con una manta y le dejó dormir mientras ella preparaba la cena.

Normalmente no cocinaría. Una pizza o cualquier comida a domicilio bastaría, pero desde que Itachi estaba ahí todo era diferente. Debía llevar una dieta completamente saludable.

Y no es que la Haruno fuera ligada de una dieta de porquería, pero admitía que sí tenía descuidado aquel tema. Por eso cocinaba con gusto, Itachi había sido la excusa para volver a sentirse cuidada por sí misma mediante la comida.

Sakura era agraciada en el ámbito culinario. Cocinaba demasiado bien, el problema era que normalmente no tenía mucho tiempo, pero Tsunade había arreglado aquello de igual manera.

— _Tu trabajo ahora es en tu casa, vendrás al hospital ocasionalmente a partir de hoy._

Había dicho eso días atrás. Y aunque amaba el hospital y su trabajo ahí, Sakura tomó aquello como vacaciones. No podía negarlo, el estar con Itachi había sido la mejor paga.

Tarareaba una de sus tantas canciones cuando la cena estuvo casi lista. Luchando contra las ideas de despertar al Uchiha de la siesta o dejarlo ahí un rato más, Sakura fue a darse un baño.

Al salir checó rápidamente la agenda electrónica que se había obligado a usar en esos últimos días. Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Itachi sirviendo la cena.

Al verlo, no pudo evitar pensar lo de siempre; le gustaba Itachi y todo lo relacionado a su persona.

Por muchas veces, en las noches antes de dormir, no podía preguntarse si aquello estaba bien o no. No había habido calma, no habían parado, todo había sido tremendamente rápido y tenía miedo de haber tomado una decisión incorrecta por haber estado bajo presión. Pero habían detalles.

—Qué guapa estás hoy.

Detalles como ese que le afirmaban que, cualquier cosa que haya sido la decisión de ellos, había sido la correcta.

Itachi era un detallista nato. Lo era a su modo y a su naturaleza.

—Eres el punto exacto.

Le decía ella en ocasiones donde el diálogo se convertía efímero o simplemente se daba conclusión a éste. Cuando se bajaba del auto de él y se marchaba, cuando salía de casa y le despedía, cuando ambos cocinaban o cuando él estaba a punto de salir. Se lo decía con una sonrisa y lo dejaba en un estado de completa incertidumbre.

Porque sí, Sakura describía a Itachi como _exacto._ Era tierno, serio, bromista o coqueto, cuando debía serlo. Encontraba el punto exacto de serlo siempre sin llegar a ser un hostigozo o perder su esencia Uchiha, pero lograba expresarse de manera clara y directa haciéndola sentir querida.

Sin ser muy al modo de su primo Shisui, pero mucho menos parecido a su hermano Sasuke.

Era exacto, preciso. Perfecto.

Habían detalles, muchos de ellos. La flor que Itachi le ponía a diario tras la oreja se lo decía.

 _—Itachi es amor_.

Shisui se lo había afirmado. Con un brazo rodeándole el cuello, con tres botellas en el otro y en un estado excesivo en alcohol, pero se lo había jurado a Sakura.

Y Sakura, en carne y hueso, lo confirmó. No había manera de negarlo.

Itachi le daba vitamina E en tiempos de tormentas. Itachi amaba cuando su vida se consumía en tristeza.

Eran tiempos difíciles. Según decían los últimos estudios médicos, estaba perdiendo su lucha. Su hermano, aquel pequeño que amó y amaría siempre, le detestaba y ansiaba verlo muerto. Su madre se había olvidado de él, al parecer, y su padre le había jurado guerra.

 _¿Qué había hecho mal?_ , _¿qué más podía faltar?_

—El banco canceló mis cuentas.

Respondió serio a los verdes ojos quisquillosos que le preguntaban a gritos mudos sobre la procedencia del mundo de papeles que había en sus manos.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—Mi padre.

Siendo preciso, Itachi declaró y ella no necesitó más palabras para entender. Le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró al oído palabras confortables.

—Todo estará bien, aquí estarás bien.

Lo estaría, si no dependiera de un costoso tratamiento para seguir respirando.

—Venderé lo que sea necesario mientras encuentro una entrada de dinero.

—De ninguna manera, no lo permitiré. —Dijo Sakura apretujándolo más entre sus brazos.

—Es necesario.

—¡Tu descanso es necesario!, Itachi, tu corazón no puede tener más estrés. —le sermoneó lentamente— Médicamente, tienes prohibido trabajar.

—¿Y quién va a trabajar?

Volteó a verle a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

[...]

—Es una verdadera pena escuchar todo esto, Mikoto.

La Uchiha sólo suspiró asintiendo.

—Digo, ¡pobre Itachi!

Mikoto, que tenía la mirada fija en el vaso que llenaba de whisky, frunció desconcertada el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras de su pelirroja amiga.

—¿Disculpa?

No entendía o quizás no había escuchado bien, ¿Kushina estaba defendiendo a Itachi?

¡Le acababa de explicar cómo éste hijo había traicionado a su hermanito y cómo había abandonado a la deriva a su dolida madre!

¿Pobre de dónde?

Lo que le faltaba. Si decidió contarle a su amiga sus pesares familiares era únicamente por el enojo desenfrenado que su alma aguardaba, y bueno, sólo Itachi era el mejor candidato a ganarse dicho odio, muy a parte de Fugaku; a ese le era odiado desde lo conoció.

—Mikoto, ¿qué pasa?, estamos hablando de Itachi, tu hijo, el muchacho ese blando. —Exclamó con horror Kushina.

—A ver, Kushina, ¿no escuchaste? le quitó la novia a su hermano y...

—¡No!, discúlpame, pero estás equivocada, Itachi no le quitó nada a nadie... diría yo que "recogió", pero no quitó. —Alegó eufórica Kushina.

Dando un largo trago a su bebida, Mikoto repasó las palabras.

—No entiendo.

—Tu hijito Sasuke anduvo con Sakura mientras anduvo con otras muchachas, la lastimó, humilló, denigró y, una noche en una fiesta, la dejó, ese mismísimo día conoció a Itachi... ¿Dónde está el robo? ¡En ningún lado!

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno... escuché sin querer una plática de Naruto con esta chica el otro día.

La mujer parecía ofendida cuando Mikoto bufó al escuchar eso. Le contó (sin despreciar lujo de algún detalle) la conversación que tuvo con su hijo Naruto después de escuchar accidentalmente dicha conversación. Le contó que una vez miró a su querido Sasuke saliendo de un motel tomado de la mano de su propia sobrina, Karin, y que esta había sido sólo una de tantas.

—¿Qué más pruebas quieres?, ¡Sasuke no tiene defensa!

—Bueno, bueno... ¿Y el abandonarnos?, ¡a mí, que soy su madre!

Kushina, muy contrario a su naturaleza, la miró seria. ¿Qué pasaba en la mente de su amiga?, no quería creer, pero era cierto; estaba desprestigiando a su propio hijo.

Y no cualquier hijo. Oh, no, pues Kushina (la tía Kushina) los conocía bien. Sabía que eran buenos muchachos, o lo habían sido en algún determinado tiempo. Itachi había sido el que convertiría a Mikoto en madre y a ella en tía, fue el primero, era el sobrino favorito de su esposo Minato y, por ende, esto la había conllevado a pasar mucho tiempo con él cuando era niño. Lo conocía, era la perfección personificada.

—Mikoto, escúchame; para ustedes, los Uchiha, su naturaleza es odiar. Odian hasta el clima... —habló Kushina sin importarle la mirada ofendida de su amiga— Y creo que es por eso esta situación con tu hijo, pero él no es así, Itachi no odia... Es el único Uchiha diferente que conozco.

—Por dios, ahora eres defensora de hijos ajenos.

—No, defiendo a mi sobrino. —dijo con el orgullo riendo— ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta de seis años de Sasuke?

—Ni me la recuerdes...

—Cuando Sasuke se cayó de aquel carrusel y se partió la frente, ¿recuerdas qué pasó?

—Kushina, por favor. —Mikoto apresurada comenzó a servirse otro vaso, pretendiendo no escuchar su molesta voz.

—Fugaku remató con Itachi, ¡era un niño y no le importó!, lo culpó por no cuidar bien de su hermano pequeño, ¿crees que era justo golpearlo de aquella forma? —exclamó la Uzumaki, desenfrenada y liberando lo que por años había guardado.

—Kushina, basta.

—¿Y después?, viste que hecho una bestia encerró a tu hijo en el despacho y lo maltrató, ¡era un crío! ¿y tú qué hiciste?, tomaste a Sasuke y regresaste a la fiesta para cuidar de las apariencias.

No entendía a qué iba aquello. ¿Qué necesidad había de remover escombros emocionales?, aquello era pasado, ¿no?

Parecía a leguas que, con la simpleza que Kushina hablaba, disfrutaba de hacerla sufrir.

—Y cuando te fuiste a tu labor voluntaria y rescatista —continuó Kushina —, cuando el chiquillo rebelde cumplió dieciséis años, Fugaku le pagó la reservación de la más codiciada discoteca, ¿y sabes qué pasó?

Mikoto pretendió ignorarla, pero ante aquel suceso que desconocía, cómo negarlo, su atención fue llamada.

—Sasuke golpeó a un mesero, casi lo mata, se metió en problemas legales pero claro, Fugaku arregló todo, ¿y quién lo pagó después?, sí, Itachi... Yo fui quien presenció la escena en la fiscalía, Naruto también se vio involucrado.

Mikoto se quedó en silencio, no tenía nada qué decir. Habría sido ridículo hacerlo. No le sorprendía el hecho de que las cosas fueran así en su ausencia, no se fue pretendiendo arreglar algo, en aquel momento no le importó. Pero ahora estaba ahí, queriendo poner todo en orden, y aquello contaba, ¿no?

No. Sabía que no. Muy, muy pero muy dentro de ella había una voz que molesta le decía que si bien estaba haciendo algo, lo estaba haciendo mal.

Pero a esas alturas era tarde retractarse. Se había equivocado y mucho.

—Soy tu amiga, tonta, no estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mal... —dijo de pronto Kushina —Pero sí hacerte ver que estás mal, Itachi quizás no esté haciendo las cosas bien, pero lo que hace no está mal... Nadie soporta tanto, esto ya pasaría. Ni siquiera tú lo hiciste.

De nuevo la pelirroja tenía razón. Ella se abrió caminos sola, se liberó de aquel martirio horrible a la que fue obligada soportar por muchos años. Nada le importó, y se fue.

Ni siquiera sus hijos. Ella retomó el vuelo dejando a dos criaturas atrás en aquel mundo horrible del que ella misma había huido.

Y que ellos algún día hicieran lo mismo era mucho de esperarse.

—¿Y qué hago yo con mi enojo, Kushina, con esta rabia y esta impotencia de ver así a mi familia?

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero comprende, no puedes exigirle nada a Itachi, él ya hizo por ti cuando tú decidiste no hacer nada.

Escupió rudamente la Uzumaki.

Verdad pura que se sentía como limón en una herida.

—Lo sé... A veces se me olvida que Itachi también es mi hijo. —dijo casi en un susurro Mikoto, triste y con la mirada baja.

—Sé que quieres proteger a Sasuke, pero piensa si esa vida era justa para una chica...

Maldito demonio pelirrojo. Estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga de nuevo, estaba dando en su lado blando, en el feminista y protector de los derechos humanos.

Claro que no era justo. Ella misma había huido del mismo destino, entonces, ¿por qué obligar que alguien más no lo hiciese?

¿Sólo por que esta vez era su hijo la bestia de quien se huía?

Por los cielos, Mikoto defendía lo indefendible. Tremenda licenciada en derecho fue a ser. Quería salvar a su hijo, pero no a costa de semejante irracionalidad.

—Sasuke está mal, es el más afectado y ya no sé cómo ayudarlo. —confesó, por fin, en un sollozo.

Kushina destapó no muy elegantemente la segunda botella de whisky y sirvió en las copas mientras la escuchaba. No era nada que Kushina no supiera ya.

Mikoto defendía y justificaba a Sasuke aún cuando ella sabía que esto no era lo correcto. Lo hacía incluso por encima de su hijo mayor, y qué ganas tenía la Uzumaki de hacerle ver su error.

Pero no hacía falta, Mikoto ya lo hacía. Semejante error no puede pasar desapercibido.

—¿Y qué tal está Itachi?

—¿Itachi? —preguntó despistada, ahogando su llanto.

—Eso ocurrió hace unas semana, ¿pero qué pasó con él?, ¿está bien?

Mikoto no parecía haber pensado en esa cuestión. Su mente estaba saturada de problemas que, ese momento (y como siempre) había perdido importancia.

—No le he llamado, tampoco sé dónde buscarlo.

 _'Asqueroso orgullo Uchiha'._

—Bueno, nena, mueve tu lindo trasero y ve a buscarlo.

La morena no pareció convencida. Quizás lo haría, pero no quería ir sola.

—¿Qué?, no me mires así, acabo de abrir esta botella, no puedo dejarla así —agregó Kushina mientras le daba caricias al cristal de la botella que tenía en sus manos. —, anda, ve y búscale, dale un abrazo de mi parte.

Y Mikoto salió de ahí, sin rumbo alguno, pero con renovada convicción.

[...]

—Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de quitarle hasta el último centavo a Itachi.

—¡Sí, tío! —gritó el chico con una ridícula máscara que tenía en frente y después se retiró.

Pero Fugaku estaba lejos de alegrarse. Al fin de cuentas, era su hijo. Había pensado mucho en él en esos últimos días, llegando a la conclusión de que había sido el hijo más difícil que tenía. Y eso que Sasuke era por naturaleza problemático, pero de distinta forma. El menor ocasionaba revoltijos muy a propósito.

En la cabeza de Fugaku era ilógico que Itachi pudiera ser más complicado que Sasuke, pero recapitulando los hechos, lo había sido.

Desde su estrepitoso nacimiento, su crecimiento enfermizo y el cargo asignado del cuidado se su hermano pequeño. Los asuntos escolares en los que varias veces había adelantado años y él, como padre, se veía involucrado en ceremonias ridículas. Los días enteros en los que discutía con él los temas relacionados con las acciones de la compañía siendo a penas un adolescente. Cuando _Raíz_ le buscó y le catalogó como el más joven miembro de la unidad de inteligencias potenciales.

En la cabeza de Fugaku, todo aquello era molesto.

—Habría sido más fácil si no fuera tan noble. —Admitió de repente y muy bajo, apenas audible para el hombre que tenía en frente.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin quitar las pupilas del papel que tenía en las manos.

—De Itachi.

—Yo te dije que había sido un error echarlo, pero tú siempre haces las cosas a tu manera, Fugaku.

Fugaku se quedó en un silencio donde el chocar de los hielos con el vaso de cristal era lo único que sonaba. Madara, quien era el que quedaba en la aquella sala, sólo se limitaba a escucharlo.

—Deja de beber, tenemos junta con los accionistas hoy.

—¿Junta?, yo no sabía nada de que estuviera una junta programada. —Exclamó molesto.

—Claro, como era Itachi el encargado de dar la cara por ti en esos casos...

Fugaku, ya en un estado que rayaba la ebriedad, volteó a darle una mirada desquiciada y emprender una reprimenda, pero el tocar de la puerta distrajo la poca cordura que el alcohol le dejaba para prestar atención.

—Señor —dijo la asistente al tiempo de haber entrado —, le han llegado estos documentos.

Desconcertado, caminó hacia ellos y los tomó.

—Es un citatorio al juzgado...

—¿Un citatorio? —preguntó Madara enfocando su vista en los papeles.

—Una demanda de Mikoto.

[...]

El estómago ya le dolía de tanto reírse. Llevaba horas escuchando y soltando carcajadas al aire con sus mejores amigos cuando, entonces, supo que la vida no era tan mala y que era eso justo lo que le había hecho falta.

Y que todo mundo necesitaba aquello.

—... ¡Y entonces el papá de Hinata me vio salir de su habitación en calzoncillos perseguido por aquel mugroso gato!, dattebayo', ¡también iba Hanabi!

Las mejillas de Naruto -al igual que el resto del rostro- estaban coloradas. Lejos del sonrojo o vergüenza, estaban así por el esfuerzo que hacía en controlar la risa para poder narrar sus peculiares historias de una manera entendible.

—¡Maldito animal del demonio!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y los gritos del rubio tampoco. Aquel local ya estaba medio vacío y, aún así, parecía estar lleno de vida.

Porque los cinco en aquella mesa lo eran.

—¡Me imagino tu cara de imbécil! —exclamó la heredera Yamanaka. Aquella joven que, irónicamente, fue criada con la mejor educación para servir al negocio familiar.

Pero Sai, su novio, sólo rió fascinado por el encanto tan singular en ella. Naruto y Sakura parecían rendirse primero y tomar bastante aire para regular las respiraciones. Hinata seguía en su lucha sobre perder la compostura por la cómica experiencia o morirse de vergüenza ante la misma. Ella no supo cómo balancear esto y terminó haciendo ambas cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue de castigo sin verse? —divertido preguntó Sai.

—U-un mes entero... —Respondió la Hyūga.

—¡Pero nadie limita a Uzumaki Naruto y menos para ver al amor de su vida! —gritó escandalosamente al momento de ponerse de pie —¡Encontré la manera al segundo día de entrar a la mansión y estuve en su ventana todas las noches para visitarla!

—Hasta que u-un día se lastimó un pie subiendo... despertó hasta a l-los vecinos con los gritos.

—¡Hinata! —gritó con pucheros el rubio.

El resto rió con más fuerza y Naruto se unió casi al momento.

El tiempo se había rendido ante ellos hace horas. El estrés fue eliminado naturalmente por el sonido de sus risas mezcladas. No se habían percatado incluso de que los empleados de aquel establecimiento comenzaban con la última limpieza del día para antes de cerrar.

Eran momentos de calma en tiempos difíciles. Era un respiro en medio de la asfixia.

—Una vez mi padre emborrachó a Sai...

Comenzó esta vez a relatar Ino. No era nada raro, desde que se conocieron había sido lo mismo; eran los dos rubios y la pelirosa quienes exponían historias cómicas y ofrecían un ambiente relajado pero explosivo a la vez.

Sus amigos eran naturales, veraces, eran a su medida, eran reales.

 _'Los extrañaba demasiado.'_

Era eso. Sí se estaba alejando demasiado de ellos y ellos, ahora, eran la única ventana de escape hacia lo que una vez fue la realidad de su vida. Pero aquella vida era ya pasada, los días de escuela juntos ya lo habían sido, los días en los que compartían departamento ocasionalmente eran del pasado también.

No se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas, ignoraron que los empleados ya comenzaban a guardar el mobiliario correspondiente y a bajar cortinas. Tampoco se dieron cuenta del joven que entró en ese momento al local. Fue cuando comenzaron a apagar las luces que se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerca la media noche.

—Señora Seiko, le pido una disculpa, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Era aquella viejecita amable la que se asomó con una sonrisa desde la cocina. Regresó la vista muy efímeramente adentro y salió; al parecer hablaba con alguien.

—¡No importa, chiquilla! —exclamó con una sonrisa aún más amplia —¡Siéntete como en casa!, a fin de cuentas, eres la novia de mi Itachi.

Y a Sakura se le vino el mundo encima. Un silencio abrumador llegó a retumbarle la conciencia.

—¿Novios...? —preguntó Uzumaki lo que nadie quería preguntar en medio de la incertidumbre.

—E-es una larga historia, chicos. Les cuento en el auto. —Habló apresurada la Haruno.

Salieron de ahí en silencio y con los ojos bien puestos en Sakura. Cuando ella tomó valor para hablar, ya en el estacionamiento, algo la detuvo.

—¿Qué hace el auto de Sasuke aquí?

[...]

— _¿Estás seguro de esto, Uchiha?_

 _—Sí._

 _Lo estaba, Shisui no había tenido tanta seguridad en algo nunca en su vida._

 _—Bueno, con notario de por medio no puedo protestar mucho._

 _—Es lo mejor, Tsunade. No estará desconfiando de mi palabra, ¿o sí?_

 _Tsunade no lo hacía, pero tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo. Miraba al muchacho que tenía en la silla de aquel despacho, era joven aún, no le ganaba con más de dos o tres años a su primo Itachi._

 _Cualquiera diría que les faltaba mucho por vivir. Pero Tsunade afirmaba que ya habían vivido demasiado._

 _—Buscaremos una alternativa antes de usar esta —dijo no muy conforme moviendo los papeles en su mano —, es mi última palabra._

 _—Usted haga lo que tenga que hacer —habló serio, por primera vez, Shisui —, pero yo haré lo propio si usted empieza a fracasar._

 _—¿Es esa un amenaza, mocoso?_

 _—Esa es mi última palabra._

Y había sido su última palabra antes de salir de la oficina de Tsunade esa mañana. Dio su retirada victoriosa, encontrándose unas horas después lejos de ahí.

Pues tomó después camino a Uchiha Royalties, ya que al parecer Sasuke había estropeado -por tercera vez en medio mes- un contrato al encargarse de tratar personalmente a un futuro socio.

De entrada, a Shisui le parecía una total imprudencia de dirección asignar (o conceder, en este caso) tanta responsabilidad a un puberto que, como función única, jamás había dejado de destruir y estropear algo en su vida. Simplemente, lejos de aceptarlo, ni siquiera lo entendía. No era ni por asomo parecida a la educación con la que él o Itachi habían crecido para estar donde llegaron a estar, pero sí era relativa la toma de decisiones que se le estaba concediendo con respecto a la empresa que, con tanto empeño y no de él, había crecido.

— _Es por el bien del apellido y de la empresa._

Repetía su tío Fugaku cada que él o Itachi eran enviados a algún curso intensivo en vacaciones. Cuando al menor lo presionaban para adelantar años escolares y poder graduarse mucho antes que todos. Lo hacía cuando eran obligados a muy corta edad a comportarse como adultos. Lo hicieron cada vez que les fue negado salir a jugar como los niños que eran y, en cambio, estudiar leyes o números dentro de los muros de la mansión.

No había sido justo, lo admitía. Incluso sabía que Itachi se había sacrificado por que su hermano fuera libre del mismo destino. Pero no veía justo tampoco tener que regresar a deshoras de la noche a limpiar el desorden que el pequeñín Uchiha hacía por la ineptitud con la que manejaba absolutamente todo lo relacionado a la empresa, por obvias razones, entre ellas el desconocer por completo el mundo al que quiso entrar de un solo golpe.

Porque nadie le obligó.

— _¡Quiero una oficina y mi puesto en esta empresa de verdad, y lo quiero ya!, ¡ya estoy harto!, ¿quién te crees tú para ponerme a hacer esto?_

Le había gritado furioso aquella mañana de martes. Sasuke, como acostumbraba, entró casi tumbando a golpes la puerta de su oficina, furioso, colérico y un poco crudo.

Shisui, con toda la calma y educación pretensiosa que pudo fingir para hacer molestar a Sasuke, le explicó que si quería aquello que deseaba, tenía que empezar desde un principio, desde abajo y aprendería poco a poco.

¿Y qué mejor que ser el encargado de sacar copias?

Un sacacopias. _'Un mugroso sacacopias.'_

Al quinto documento copiado de aquella mañana, Sasuke explotó.

— _Mi padre sabrá de esto, imbécil._

Y Fugaku supo. A Shisui le daba lo mismo qué palabras usó Sasuke en aquella oficina, pero su padre terminó concediéndole el capricho.

— _¿Ya fuiste a llorar a los pies de tu papi, mariquita?_

Había soltado venenosamente Shisui al final de aquella batalla. Renunció al cargo de educar al muchacho aquella tarde de ese mismo día. A pesar de haber sido por petición de Itachi, Shisui supo que él no podía hacer nada con un necio que le odiaba.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó al llegar a las instalaciones vacías.

—Nos llegó la negación a la compra de la franquicia que estuvimos trabajando por tres meses —dijo una encargada de comercio mientras hacía entrega del documento que lo probaba —, dice aquí el comprador, de manera bastante franca, cómo fue que se convenció de no comprarla... Dijo algo sobre la arrogancia de los Uchihas. —Explicó tímidamente.

Shisui soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y cómo no se convencería si fue Sasuke el Uchiha que conoció?

—¿Qué propone que hagamos, señor?

—Infórmenle a Fugaku y después consiga una cita con el señor Tsuya.

—Entendido.

La mujer salió de la oficina dejándolo solo.

—Ahora sí, Sasuke, que comience tu disciplina.

Sonrió divertido y con brillo de malicia Shisui al imaginarse la cara de su tío, aquel látigo que tanto adoraba y las nalgas marcadas de Sasuke.

[...]

La tarde parecía ser la más fría de lo que parecía el invierno más largo de aquella ciudad.

Mikoto ya no encontraba qué hacer con tanta ropa cálida que compraba. Aquella tarde se vistió con lo necesario; una fina bufanda, un abrigo grueso y muchísima suerte.

—¿Seguro que es aquí, Suike?

—Sí, señora, tal como me pidió, seguí hasta aquí al joven Itachi. Estoy seguro de que aquí vive con una chica.

Suike era fiel a la idea de que si no se quería hacer algo, simplemente no se hacía o saldrían las cosas mal. No se lo diría a su patrona, pero vaya que pensó en aquello cada vez que se cruzó con sus preocupados ojos.

No era un secreto para los empleados de la mansión los problemas que tenía la familia. De todos ellos, el hijo mayor de la señora Mikoto, era el favorito de Suike y sentía una gran pena por él.

—Gracias... Puede darse una vuelta mientras, yo le llamo cuando me desocupe.

—Como ordene, señora.

La dejó en la entrada a aquella casa, tomada de la mano únicamente de mucho arrepentimiento y se fue. Suike ya no aguantaba el estrés que Mikoto emanaba desde que se subió al auto.

Subió los pisos necesarios de aquel edificio y llegó a la puerta. Incapaz de tocar el timbre, Mikoto comenzaba a hacerse preguntas de cómo o en qué momento las cosas habían terminado así.

'Debí traerle dangos.'

Tocó a la puerta sin esperar que esta se abriera. O quizás un portazo en la fina nariz era de esperarse.

'No, por dios... Es Itachi.'

—¿Madre?

Sí, era Itachi aquel quien abrió la puerta. Con los ojos bien abiertos y sobre ella, ahí estaba su hijo.

—Itachi, hijo.

Muy sin poder moverse, Itachi sintió un hueco en su pecho al escuchar su voz; producto de la nostalgia. La había extrañado demasiado. Ahí estaba su madre, hermosa y elegante, vistiendo seda como siempre.

Y ella no estaba mejor. Sin poder controlarse y tirando a la borda cualquier plan que se le haya ocurrido idear, se tiró a él y lo abrazó con irreconocibles fuerzas.

Él pareció reaccionar y quitó una mano de la perilla de la puerta y la abrazó con un brazo.

—Madre... Pasa, por favor.

Le soltó y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. En cuánto se supo dentro, Itachi se apresuró en ir a la habitación.

—Iré por un abrigo, por favor, toma asiento, madre...

—Sí, aquí te espero, cariño.

Se descuidó, olvidó por completo las cicatrices y hematomas que sus brazos tenían ya. Pero por algo era un genio y maestro en el engaño. Salió con una playera sencilla de mangas largar, oscura y en cuello v. Llevaba ropa cómoda que Mikoto calificó como sencilla, como hacía tanto que no veía a su hijo vestido.

Regresó y tomó asiento frente a su madre. Aún no salía de la sorpresa y el miedo de tenerla ahí, cuando aquellos profundos ojos quisquillosos de ella le retumbaban la conciencia. Quedaron un buen momento en silencio, él huyendo de esa mirada y su madre queriendo controlar aquella energía al no entender todos los sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de ella.

—¿Por qué me fue tan difícil esta vez volverte a ver? —habló ella después de un rato.

—Yo...

—Desde que fuiste un niño —le interrumpió —, desde que tengo memoria, eras tú quien siempre estuvo ahí para decirme que yo no estaría sola. —Mikoto calló, presa del nudo en su garganta, miró al techo tratando de controlar las lágrimas —Ni siquiera medio mundo de por medio fue capaz de detenerte, nunca hubieron excusas... Dime ahora, ¿cuál fue el motivo?, ¿por qué esta vez fuiste tú quien me abandonó?

—Madre...

—Debió ser algo muy importante.

Permaneció callado tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquella madre desquebrantada que tenía en frente. Le tomó las manos y fue lo único que atinó a hacer. Su madre le levantó el rostro, buscando sus ojos y le besó la mejilla, lo abrazó fuerte y, sólo entonces, se permitió soltar aquel torrente de emociones que como madre soportaba. Sollozó en el hombro de su hijo y se calmó con sus caricias, como siempre había sido.

—Itachi, ¿qué pasó con tu cabello largo?, con aquella coleta que juraste de niño que siempre tendrías. —sonrió ligeramente mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

—Necesitaba un cambio —dijo él ocultando y matando por dentro todo nerviosismo —, ¿te gusta?

—Te ves muy guapo.

Sin saber por qué, sintió un ligero alivio al escuchar aquello. Muy, pero muy lejos de presentar y demandar atención sobre su físico, aquellas palabras afirmaban que su madre no lo había descubierto. Que sí, que había vuelto a engañar de manera efectiva como siempre.

Pero así como aquel invierno que parecía eterno algún día concluiría, las mentiras habían de terminar también.

—Itachi... —dijo Mikoto con tono bajo y los ojos bien abiertos —, te está sangrando la nariz.

Sí, aquel invierno estaba dando su final.

[...]

 _Continuará..._

[...]

 _Notas de autor:_

Hola, muy pero muy estimados lectores y colegas. Como siempre feliz de estar aquí con este que es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento (6k).

Quiero agradecer cada una de sus lecturas y, por supuesto, sus comentarios, me encantan y me hacen feliz.

Personalmente agradezco a **Val** y **Laura** , que son seguidoras anónimas que suelen dejar sus cálidas palabras aquí, mil gracias, chicas. Por cierto, **Val** , alcancé a agradecerte en las notas de autor del capítulo pasado, un honor como siempre.

Sin más, me despido y nos leemos pronto.

- _Alexis_.


	17. Capítulo decimoquinto, parte I: Sueños

_What If you should decide that you don't want me there by your side?_

 _...that you don't want me there in your life?_

 _What If I got it wrong and no poem or song could put right what I got wrong or make you feel I belong?_

* * *

— _No sé cómo pude pensar que serías igual que tu hermano Itachi._

Para ser honestos, a Sasuke aquellas palabras le seguían calando el alma. Quizás ya menos y poco que antes, pero el sentimiento seguía siendo amargo.

Su padre se las venía repitiendo desde su primer logro, cuando a muy duras penas tenía conciencia de sus actos.

Debía admitir que él se lo había buscado. Jamás había tenido que lidiar con aquel tipo de maltrato directo gracias a la impecable protección de su hermano mayor, pero las cosas naturalmente habían dejado de ser así desde el día en que le gritó al mundo entero que ya no quería saber nada de él y que se las apañaría solo. El mundo entero rió ante aquello después de haberse expresado.

— _Ni siquiera Itachi, siendo aún un mocoso con dientes de leche, habría estropeado tan absurdamente un contrato... ¡Qué pena_ _me das, Sasuke!_

 _Tenía la boca seca y la saliva le comenzaba a saber demasiado agria cada vez que escuchaba una palabra más de su padre. Llevaba contados treinta y ocho minutos de sermoneo, y la cuenta parecía seguir sin fin._

— _Pero como veo que todo te está entrando por un oído y te está saliendo por otro..._ —dijo Fugaku con tono cansado —, _tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto._

Entonces la cosa iba en serio.

— _¡Padre, puedo explicarlo!_ —protestó su hijo bastante alterado.

Su padre era de pocas palabras, y él ya lo había hecho hablar bastante. Era también de armas tomar, y cuando decía que entraría en acción, la mismísima Troya volvía a arder. Razón de sobra para brincar de su asiento casi en automático.

— _Reubicaré tu puesto, a uno más apto._ —Enfatizó con desprecio Fugaku.

— _Padre, no me hagas esto._ —Caminó lejos de su silla cuando vio a aquel hombre tomar el teléfono.

— _Retírate, te haré saber tu nuevo lugar de trabajo, niño._

Se retiró ese día y ya no había tenido el buen humor de ver a su padre para soportar de nuevo sus palabras. Era absolutamente agotador. Sasuke Uchiha, hasta esas alturas de su vida, se conoció afortunado de no haber pasado mucho tiempo con su padre mientras crecía.

Claro que en ese entonces, aquel niño abandonado que era, aguardó e hizo crecer un sentimiento tóxico en él, similar al rencor, que no le permitía ser feliz. Se sentía desdichado por el hecho de ser un hijo ignorado, comparado y despreciado por el hombre que le había dado la vida.

Se esmeraba, claro que lo hacía. Había empeñado, cada día de su infancia y todas sus energías para ser alguien mejor. Pero no llegó ni a ser igual.

— _¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que Itachi haya nacido siendo perfecto y yo no!_

Recordaba esas palabras, el día en que las había dicho y, sobre todo, recordaba la razón. Se las había gritado a su madre cuando recibió una reprimenda de su padre después de haber sido simplemente el mejor de su clase. Su clase, no una o dos adelantadas, como su hermano.

 _Bueno, pero no perfecto._

Claro que él no se había atrevido a gritarle a su padre lo ofendido que estaba en ese entonces, pero su madre siempre era quién lo escuchaba, en las buenas o en las malas... Al menos en ese entonces.

—Al menos eso ha cambiado...

Suspiró frente al volante. Sasuke ya la estaba llevando bien. No era como si estuviera feliz o irradiando alegría (eso jamás), pero al menos estar encerrado dentro del coche todo el santo ya no le causaba ataques de histeria deseosos de estrangular cualquier cosa viva que se le atravesara.

No. Sasuke ya se consideraba una persona relativamente pacífica. Tenía unas 48 horas sin haber agarrado a golpes incluso a lo más insignificante. Él ya había superado la violencia.

Y ya se había acostumbrado al volante y a sentir los pedales en las plantas de los pies todo el día. Al oloroso aromatizante de vainilla, al tráfico, a los baches de las calles, las horas pico, a las personas que entraban y salían de su vehículo sin dirigirle una mirada, al rechinar del cuero cuando frotaba su espalda tensa en el asiento, a comer dos veces al día ahí mismo. En sí, ya se había acostumbrado a las órdenes de su padre.

— _Serás mi chófer, por mientras._

Habían sido esas palabras las que convencerían a Sasuke de que no se podía caer más bajo. Se vio obligado a leer uno de los cientos de libros de superación personal que Naruto alguna vez le regaló.

Obviamente Sasuke se manifestó. Inconforme, colérico e irreverente, le gritó al mismísimo Fugaku cuánto desprecio le aguardaba y lo infeliz que había crecido siendo su hijo.

Pero fueron seis días los suficientes para darse cuenta de que el costoso estilo se vida, del cual estaba crecientemente acostumbrado, no se pagaba solo, y que las tarjetas de crédito podían vaciarse con una sola palabra del patriarca.

 _¿Por qué seguía aferrado a estar ahí?, ¿por qué no simplemente renunciaba y reconstruía su vida?_ _¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo su hermano?_

Oh, sí, porque dicho hermano le había pedido que se mantuviera firme ante aquella lucha. Todo aquello era suyo y debía estar al frente, según su propio hermano.

Pero sin saber nada de su madre por días, ni de su primo y mucho menos de su hermano, Sasuke volvía a caer en la depresiva soledad de la cual, creía, ya de estaba librando de a poco.

No lo fue. La casa sola por días se lo dijo. Ni siquiera cuando Itachi se encontraba fuera del país era así su situación, pero... ¿Por qué?, pues porque su hermano siempre estuvo ahí, sin estar físicamente, pero sin esconderse, manifestándose al menos unas cinco veces al día mediante mensajes de texto, llamadas o vídeos.

Y como todo lo que se va regresa, él iría antes de esto y se adelantaría al regreso de aquello que nuevamente le había abandonado.

 _Su familia_. Aquella disfuncional y rota, pero la única que tenía.

Estacionó el auto y salió de él después de varias horas de "trabajo". Se adentró al interior de aquel que fue su destino desde que se dispuso a ya querer saber la verdad.

—¿Niño Sasuke?

—Señora Seiko.

Ella debía tener todas las respuestas.

* * *

Shisui era el integrante de la familia que siempre fue en contra de cualquier concepto establecido implícitamente como estándar.

Era sin duda su naturaleza. Desde lo naturalmente ondulado de su cabello, hasta su espíritu ligado a su ideología donde el bien común y la equidad eran sus pilares. Donde él veía por otros y amaba su nación.

A simple vista, y comúnmente, se le identificaba por un desvergonzado. No lo dudaba, él mismo hacía el esfuerzo por aquello. Pero era superior en inteligencia, ya que esta era ejercida adjunta a su impecable búsqueda de la protección hacia los suyos.

Pues resultaba que, fuera de lo ortodoxo en aquella familia, Shisui era un eterno inmaterialista que sólo pensaba en el bienestar del prójimo.

Y aunque su estilo de vida, muy aparentemente ante los comunes ojos de cualquiera, se basaba en la desmesurada búsqueda de la huída de sus responsabilidades, se retorcía en un humor pesado, rodeado de mujeres, coqueteando con cualquiera, presentable en exceso y coleccionando cochecitos de juguetes, sólo dos personas en sus años de vida habían conocido su verdadero espíritu noble.

La primera, su madre. Pero esta yacía muerta desde años atrás. Y la segunda era Itachi, su fiel y eterno amigo.

Su amigo, primo, compañero de vida en las buenas y en las malas, el que sería padrino de sus hijos, la primer persona que le inspiró protección, su hermano.

— _Tranquilo, Tachi, yo siempre te cuidaré._

No tenía la cuenta creciente de las veces que había dicho aquello en su vida. Sólo habían recuerdos latentes que se rehusaban a irse. Lo consideraba normal. No es que su filosofía le permitiera retener pensamientos negativos, pero aquello eran las pruebas del por qué las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera con los que se había esforzado tanto en proteger. No lo había logrado, pero Shisui estaba bien, no caía ni se derrumbaba por su evidente fracaso.

Proteger a aquellos dos era como salir de la atmósfera del planeta con la pura convicción.

Porque sí, Shisui les cuidaba, a Itachi y -aunque pareciera lo contrario- a Sasuke. Pero el monstruo que los había herido por tanto tiempo era inmenso e indestructible.

Al principio no parecía que habría tanto problema con el menor como lo hubo con Itachi. Todo pintaba a ser el hijo sobrepotegido y mimado de Mikoto, y al que dejaría vivir tranquilo Fugaku. Pero el daño fue mayor en él cuando la matriarca comenzó a dejarlos y Fugaku, en el desespero del abandono, tomó una actitud ambiciosa donde, temeroso de que sus hijos también se fueran de sus vidas, los hostigó y les privó de sus propias tomas de decisiones.

Pero él no era el único idealista soñador.

— _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, comadreja idiota?_

 _Le preguntó alterado, pero en un susurro, al jovencito que había entrado como intruso por su ventana a media noche. Llevaba golpes, tierra en las ropas, los zapatos raspados y los tirantes del pantalón colgando. Le vio alterado, seguramente por haber corrido entre tanta adrenalina, con el cejo fruncido y las pupilas de un lado a otro._

 _—Tranquilo, ven... —le guió hasta la cama— Dime qué pasó._

 _—Me interpuse entre una riña de Padre a Sasuke._

 _Sin sorprenderse, Shisui caminó al cuarto de baño y sacó su botiquín._

 _—¿Y ahora qué hizo el desgraciadito?_

 _—Tiró la leche entre unos documentos... No importa, padre piensa que fui yo. Aún así... —calló cansado._

 _—No fue lo único que pasó. —Adivinó el mayor._

 _Los ojos de Itachi le dieron la razón._

 _—Tiene sólo seis años... No permitiré que Fugaku le destruya la vida como lo hizo conmigo. —Confesó con dolencia._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Acordé con él ser su mayor herramienta, la pieza de juego que tanto necesita... Comienzo a laborar con él, en la empresa, mañana mismo._

 _—Itachi..._

 _—No, Shisui, protegeré a mi hermano. Él tiene que llevar una vida diferente, sé que no arreglo todo, pero al menos Padre le dará el derecho de crecer libremente. Él lo prometió._

 _Shisui lo observó en silencio. No recriminándolo o tratando de convencerlo. La mente de Shisui, poco presumida como prodigiosa, iba más allá de tener a su pequeño primo delante suyo, a punto de quebrarse como tantas veces ya lo había hecho._

 _—Habrá que jugárnosla. —Le dijo con una sonrisa resignada._

Y con esa misma sonrisa, observaba ahora al bulto que había llegado unas horas atrás a su departamento.

La persona en cuestión de toda aquella guerra descansaba en el sofá de su sala. Sorprendentemente, y en contra de sus hábitos, Sasuke llegó sobrio, vestido de traje y corbata, y en santa paz. Callado y con mirada humildad, pasó por el umbral de la puerta cuando, consternado, Shisui le permitió la entrada. Pisó incómodo aquel terreno y, perdido en un retrato de Shisui con Itachi que había en la sala, habló bajito:

—Sólo me quedaré un rato.

El mayor dio su visto bueno con un par de refrescos y botanas. Pero el menor dejó en claro que él no estaba ahí ni por mero instinto de convivencia, ni para exigir algo. Era obvio, Sasuke había llegado ahí porque no quería estar solo. Ante la imagen, sólo se permitió a pensar en una sola cosa.

—¿Cómo es que fallamos tanto, Tachi?

* * *

— _¡Hermano mayor!_

 _—Aquí estoy, Sasuke._

 _—Hermano, mira..._ — _apareció tan rápido como la luz a su lado_ — _¡A que no adivinas qué es esto!_

 _Itachi sonrió ante los ojos emocionados de Sasuke. La sonrisa tan grande y el cuerpo inquieto de su pequeño hermano le hicieron que el corazón le diera un retumbe de alegría. Observó lo que sus manitas con tanto esmero movían en un esfuerzo por ser vistas desde su diminuta altura, en ellas, una cajita mal envuelta con un lazo mal pegado se exhibía._

 _—¿Un regalito?_

 _—¡Sí, y es para ti!_

 _Enternecido, Itachi se cuestionó si algún día su hermano entendería que el único regalo era verlo crecer así de sonriente cada día. Era el mejor regalo cuando pasaba todo el condenado día en la oficina de su padre y llegaba a casa temprano para ver al chiquillo de cabellos rebeldes que tanto protegía._

 _—¿Para mí? —preguntó en falso asombro._

 _—Sí, hermano, ¡ábrelo!, ¡¿qué esperas?!_ — _gritó eufórico._

 _Itachi se sentó en el piso del porche (donde Sasuke lo interceptó a su llegada), y con su hermano dando brinquitos emocionados al rededor suyo, con suma delicadeza empezó a quitar el envoltorio. De papel periódico, dicho sea de paso._

 _—¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!, ¡rómpelo rápido!_

 _—Tranquilo, Sasuke. —Rió Itachi.Y le permitió (como si Sasuke le hubiera pedido algún permiso) que rompiera el empaque hecho a mano por él mismo. Alcanzó a observar que era una cajita de dangos lo que ocultaba el ya inexistente empaque, cuando bruscamente Sasuke se dejó ir sobre él en uno de sus impulsivos abrazos rodeándole por el cuello._

 _—¡Feliz San Valentín, Itachi!_

 _E Itachi, lleno de dicha, atinó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de su hermano. Le abrazó devuelta, fuerte y firme, y se levantó con él en brazos, asegurando y tonificando su sagrado abrazo. Pudo sentir el corazón de su hermano pegado a su pecho, su sonrisa pegada a su mejilla y la risita de emoción al oído._

 _—Gracias, Sasuke._

 _Le debía tanto._

 _—¡De nada!, fue el mejor regalo de tu San Valentín de este año, a que sí, hermano._

 _Realmente había sido el único._

 _A diferencia de su hermano, él no tuvo la dicha de pasar esa fecha al rededor de sus amigos en la escuela. Porque, bueno, Itachi no tenía una gran cantidad de amigos que pudiera presumir. Y para decir verdad, si nadie se esmeraba en darle ni siquiera un 'buenos días', entonces resultaba algo tonto esperar algún presente._

 _—Fue el mejor regalo._

 _—¡Lo sabía!_

 _—¿Y a ti qué te han regalado el día de hoy?, de seguro tienes muchas admiradoras._

 _—Sí... Pero me han regalado sólo dulces. —bufó molesto._

 _—¿Y tú regalaste algo a alguien más?_

 _—¡Sí!, al tonto de Naruto le regalé un sapo que me pidió hace mucho, pero fue difícil capturar el segundo._

 _Itachi rió ante el relato._

 _—¿Naruto te pidió dos sapos?_

 _—No, el otro fue para alguien más... Bueno, hay una niña nueva en mi salón... creí que sería bueno darle un obsequio. Y Naruto me dijo que eso le encantaría, yo pienso que sí le gustó._

 _—¿Y por qué piensas que le gustó? —preguntó divertido._

 _—Porque sus ojos son tan verdes como ese sapo y porque le puse un listón rosa, a ella le gusta el rosa. —Respondió el chiquillo como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Itachi no aguantó mucho más la risa._

 _—¿Te gusta esa niña?, ¿cómo se llama?_

 _—¡No, no, qué asco!, es una molestia, hermano, ella siempre está llorando y leyendo libros, o con su amiga canturrona, la Yamanaka... Y no recuerdo cuál es su nombre._

 _—Ya veo..._

 _—¿Y a ti, hermano?, ¿te gusta alguien?_

 _—Bueno, no es com..._

 _—¡Izumi! —interrumpió Sasuke —, te gusta Izumi de seguro. Siempre la veo contigo y es la única chica que he visto caminar a tu lado._

 _Izumi podría ser el único grano de arena que marcaría la diferencia en su desértica lista de amores en la infancia. Lástima que no fue correspondido, por él. Le había rechazado cortésmente y ella entendió._

 _—Tonto hermano pequeño, Izumi es una amiga._

 _—¿Y te regaló algo?, ¿o tú a ella?, porque hoy es el día de la amistad también._

 _Hizo gala del amplio conocimiento del tema que había adquirido en el colegio. Emocionado por la fecha, Sasuke se moría por compartir su día con Itachi._

 _—Pues no... Quizás la vea la semana próxima._

 _—¡Hermano, ya no será San Valentín! —gritó desconcertado Sasuke._

 _—Es que hoy lo quiero pasar contigo._

 _Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron fuertemente y una natural sonrisa salió de él._

 _—¿No regresarás hoy a la oficina entonces?_

 _—No, me quedaré contigo a jugar y quizás vayamos al cine, o al parque, a donde quieras._

 _—¡Yes! —gritó sobrecargando demasiado el último sonido de la palabra._

 _Le bajó de sus brazos y le revolvió el cabello._

 _—Ve a quitarte el uniforme en lo que preparo algo de comer._

 _—Sí, hermano... Por cierto, le debes los dangos a mi tía en la dulcería. —corrió pero se detuvo en el inicio de la escalera. —Ah, y sólo recuerdo que la niña nueva tiene el nombre de un árbol rosa..._

 _¿Árbol rosa?_

 _¿Sakura?_

Sí, Sakura.

Sakura Haruno. La muchachita de la misma dulcería tradicional del veinticuatro de diciembre.

— _¡Sakura, hermano!_

Aterrado, observó que el pequeño encanto había desaparecido, cambiando a ser uno con más años, malhumorado, borracho y con una botella quebrada en una mano y una más a medias en la otra. Amenazante y a paso firme caminando hacia él. Tal cual la última imagen que tenía de Sasuke de pocos días pasados.

— _¡Era ella y me la quitaste!_

¿En qué momento aquel recuerdo (porque sueño no era, aquello completamente había ya pasado) se convertiría en la materia que sus miedos aguardaban?

— _¿Hermano?_ — volteó a la voz que le llamaba, aquella de unos cinco años que hace momento tenía en sus brazos. El pequeño Sasuke se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación.

— _¡Vayamos a capturar gatos!_ —Decía el pequeño mientras corría de un lado a otro.

— _¡¿Por qué tenías tú que traicionarme de esta manera?!_

 _— Eres el mejor hermano._

 _—¡Eres igual a todos, a madre, a padre y a cualquier idiota egoísta en este asqueroso mundo!_

—Basta. —pidió retrocediendo.

— _¿Por qué nunca tienes tiempo de jugar conmigo?_

 _—¡Ya estás muerto para mí!_

 _—¡Siempre tengo que hacer mi tarea solo!_

 _—¡Te odio, maldito!_

—Basta...

— _¡Por tu culpa padre nunca ve mis esfuerzos!_

 _—¡Me quitaste al amor de mi vida!, ¿que no ves que era ella?_

 _—¡De ojos verdes, hermano mayor!_

— _¡Sakura!_ —gritó el muchacho dando un largo trago al alcohol.

— _¡Sakura, hermano!, era ella desde un principio._ —dijo el niño, a un lado de su figura adulta. Claro, si a eso se le podría denominar _'adulto'._

— _¡Sakura Haruno!_

—¡Basta!

De pronto, el frío calante del lugar pareció menguar. Su corazón comenzó a buscar la estabilidad del ritmo y su estómago liberaba el tenso nudo que el miedo había formado. Vio a su niño adorado correr en círculos gritando y creando ecos perturbantes por toda la habitación.

 _—¡Es hora de despertar, hermano!, ¡es hora de despertar!_

Curiosamente, vestía sus pijamas y llevaba su dinosaurio de peluche en el brazo. Su Sasuke "mayor" ya no se encontraba en el perímetro, pero una tercera voz llegó a inquietarlo aún más.

— _Es hora de despertar._

—¿Sakura?

— _¡Sí, era Sakura!_ —se escuchó a su lado.

El Sasuke mayor había reaparecido muy cerca de él, con un revólver y las ropas manchadas de sangre. Apuntó a su propia sien y presionó el gatillo con las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

Los pedazos y sangre de la cabeza de su hermano menor sobre él fue lo último que vio antes de despertar.

Aterrado y en el ombligo de la bestia del pánico, Uchiha Itachi despertó del largo sueño esa noche.

* * *

Cuando escuchó el primer quejido pensó que era obra de su imaginación. No habían sido fáciles aquellos días, y el pensar que perdía de a poco la cordura no sonaba tan descabellado. Ya habían pasado casi tres días en los que todo parecía degradarse a su alrededor, no se extrañó tampoco si ella también caía junto con todo.

Al fin y acabo, sus esperanzas y anhelos dependían de un monitor que marcaba los latidos errantes de la persona más importante en su vida.

Porque sí, tuvo tiempo de sobra para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y el ritmo que su vida había tomado gracias a él, aquel muchacho que tenía en frente, dormido y luchando contra tantas cosas.

 _¿Le amaba?_

No sabría responder aquello. Pero ya no era la chiquilla con uniforme escolar que confundía las emociones y negaba un sentimiento nuevo por vergüenza o pánico escénico. No, ya no se encontraba en el patio de la escuela con obsequios del que supuestamente sería el amor de su vida. No, ya no estaba para amores infantiles de tres días, ni relaciones tóxicas como la última que tuvo con Sasuke.

Sakura había soñado toda su vida con un amor completo, con quien cambiaría los colores de su vida, con quien encontrara una espiritual conexión y no una simple atracción de tiempo limitado.

Y tras tantas horas contemplando el rostro dormido de Itachi, supo que era él. Él se lo había dicho sin palabras. Tonta ella que había pasado tanto tiempo sin descubrirlo. Llevaban casi dos meses ya viviendo juntos y parecía ya ser una vida entera.

El problema era que Itachi había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo ausencia en su realidad. Y ella en la de él.

—Sé que estás cansado ahora...—le tomó la maltrecha mano y la pegó a su mejilla, sintiéndola, fría y maltratada por el catéter.— Pero ya es hora de despertar.

Por poco se le salía un grito cuando los dedos de Itachi se movieron ante sus ojos. Pero sólo eso, un movimiento efímero, un reflejo dormido. Salió de la habitación ignorando un segundo quejido.

* * *

Cuando iba de regreso a la habitación, se topó con ella en el pasillo. Le vio ahí de nuevo, seguramente otra vez no se había ido a dormir a su casa. Era aquella mujer, la tenía en frente y aún no se creía que era ella aquella de la cual pensó, sería todo, menos el personaje con aura inalcanzable y superior que le rodeaba.

—Buen día, señora Mikoto.

Ofendida por la palabra dirigida, la Uchiha clavó su mirada indiferente en ella, por puro afán de incomodar.

Estaba furiosa, molesta y aquel lugar con aquellos empleados, no hacían más que desprestigiarla como madre de un paciente. Sakura lo sabía, le comprendía, no era fácil... Y tampoco era como si la aprobación de aquella mujer le quitara el sueño. Dispuesta a no ser más agredida, continuó su paso, justo como desde el primer día, digno y firme.

—Espera, ¿cómo está mi hijo?

Sakura, con su amplia experiencia como médico, podía jactarse de conocer el dolor puro de una madre cuando su hijo se debatía (severamente o no) en un hospital. Era lo más desesperante enfrentar a los ojos de quien espera por noticias de un familiar allá fuera. Pero Mikoto había pisado ese lugar para marcar una diferencia. Aún cuando el apellido le exigía no rayar en lo común, ni bajar a tal grado de humildad, cuando la Uchiha hablaba de su hijo, no era capaz de ocultar su abatido dolor.

—Itachi está estable, señora.

No fue capaz de reprimir el malestar que le causaba presenciar la confianza con la que aquella muchachita pronunciaba el nombre de su hijo.

—¿Y cuándo despertará?

—No sabría decirle...

—¡Qué novedad! —alzó sarcásticamente la voz—, si en este hospital nadie sabe decir nada, ¡no hay alguien capaz de informarme el padecimiento de mi propio hijo!

 _'Vaya, ya se estaba tardando esta mujer.'_

El resto del equipo de trabajo que se encontraba en esa sala voltearon a verla ya no tan sorprendidos. Al menos unos cinco escándalos al día se habían manifestado de aquella mujer en los últimos días. Ya ni caso se veía decirle que se encontraba parada en un hospital. La última vez que esto pasó, ella amenazó -ridículamente- con clausurarles el chistecito de servicio que tenía.

Hasta que, un mal día, se encontró con la presencia de la dueña de este.

Tsunade llegó el mismo día en que Itachi volvió a ingresar. Gravemente decaído, según los informes. Se encontró con el espectáculo del pero de los mercados urbanos en su prestigioso hospital. ¿La razón?, una influyente y poderosa licenciada en derecho, la cual su apellido pesaba desmesuradamente entre el ámbito de acciones y negocios, había llegado con su hijo inconsciente tras un inexplicable (para ella) desmayo. Aterrada, miró cómo su hijo era atendido y ella ignorada. Cuando por fin alguien pareció escucharla, las palabras que escuchó fueron las que le llenarían de cólera el organismo.

— _Lo sentimos, señora, no podemos informarle el estado del paciente._

¿Por qué?, era su madre, ¿qué clase de lugar era aquel?

— _Somos un hospital privado de alto estándar, por lo cual, debo informarle que en Cumbres de Konoha tenemos la obligación de ver por nuestros pacientes y asegurar su bienestar, tal como satisfacer sus necesidades y cumplir con sus peticiones, el paciente en cuestión, Uchiha Itachi, claramente nos proporcionó, estando bajo sus óptimas condiciones mentales, la orden de mantener su caso completamente confidencial, él sólo nos dio una lista de personas autorizadas... Y su nombre no está en esa lista._

Y no es como si Mikoto no pudiera tener ni un poco de empatía hacia los empleados inocentes de las políticas de aquella institución, o de los deseos de su hijo, pues ella más que nadie comprendía la importancia del cumplimiento laboral, pero nadie le dijo que sería fácil ser descalificada para su principal labor como madre.

¡Pero nadie le privaba de nada que ella no haya decidido no hacer antes!

Porque sabía que aquella situación podía haber sido completamente prevenida, pero no, ella no cumplió con los estándares necesarios como madre para que aquel hijo (y el otro) no depositaran su confianza en ella. Ni siquiera en una situación de vida o muerte, claro estaba.

— _Uchiha._ — _Llamó firme la más importante médico del país._

 _La mencionada volteó y la reconoció, tal como Tsunade a ella. Pero se apresuró en esconder el asombro. Siempre le pareció molesto el elogio de la gente hacia la existencia de esa mujer... Ella no le daría tal placer._

 _Groseramente, Tsunade no le dejó terminar con sus amenazas y habló ella primero._

— _Es este, por si no te has dado cuenta, un hospital. Compórtate como tal._

— _Entonces exijo lo mismo, como hospital, deberían informarme sobre el estado de mi hijo._

— _Esa información está restringida por el mismo paciente y nosotros tenemos la obligación de..._ — _Intervino la misma trabajadora que minutos antes le repetía lo mismo._

— _¡Que soy su madre!_ — _gritó en un desespero mientras giraba hacia aquella secretaria o sabrá dios qué clase de puesto ejercía además de repetir el mismo argumento memorizado una y otra vez._

— _¡Basta!, si quieres saber de tu hijo, ven a mi despacho._

Tsunade no le informó nada. Había sido en vano aquella humillación pública.

Entonces, ¿con qué cara le exigían ahora respeto por el lugar?, ni Sakura ni ningún otro empleado de aquel cuerpo institucional tenían la culpa, era cierto, pero le parecía inhumano el estado en el que le tenían.

—Lo siento, señora Uchiha, será hasta que Itachi despierte para que usted pueda hablar con él. —Dijo con pena la Haruno.

Emprendió su retiro, pero las palabras de Mikoto a su espalda le hicieron girarse.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Itachi?

Se quedó en silencio un rato ya los ojos le respondió: —Es mi paciente.

Mikoto soltó un bufido burlesco y, molesta, volteó el rostro.

—¿Me crees tonta, _niña?_ —enfatizó Mikoto— Sé muchas cosas, tengo otro hijo, tu _ex pareja,_ por cierto.

—Sí, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conocerla, no cabe duda de que Sasuke es hijo suyo.—Soltó con desprecio.

Dejando a una Mikoto consternada, molesta y en cólera, se retiró no mejor que ella.

* * *

Entró ahogada en bilis a la habitación. Se dirigió a la mesita de noche y observó los documentos de la medicación siguiente, con el único objetivo de despejar su mente y distraerla en algo más que no fuera el reciente encuentro con la Uchiha. Los papeles no lo lograron, pero el quejido prolongado del que yacía en la camilla sí.

Y justo cuando Sakura volteó, el pecho de Itachi subía y bajaba salvajemente en un intento de respirar por cuenta propia. Tiraba movimientos torpes con los brazos, sin moverlos mucho realmente y el cejo se fruncía en clara muestra de dolor.

—¡Itachi!—Corrió Sakura a su lado.

Los ojos del Uchiha ya estaban abiertos y la mano hacía esfuerzos por retirar a cuenta propia el tubo que su garganta tenía incrustado. Con pánico, enfocó sus ojos en Sakura.

Quizás aún no despertaba del todo, o el sueño había sido demasiado real, pero Itachi rehuía de su tacto como si este quemara.

—¡Tranquilo, Itachi, te lastimarás!

¿Tranquilo?, claro, cómo no se le había ocurrido tranquilizarse.

Y sí, efectivamente, cuando el tubo le fue removido, un ácido líquido salió en la primer arcada que le ocasionó. Alcanzó a voltearse un poco y no tirarse el vómito en la cara. Miró que Sakura tomaba el teléfono de la pared y le informaba a Tsunade de su despertar, después, perdió un poco las fuerzas. Sintió la presencia de la Haruno demasiado cerca cuando miró sus manos sosteniéndolo por el pecho, entonces realmente despertó.

 _Le tenía, ya se había acabado la pesadilla._

Alcanzó poner su mano sobre las de ella antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo y momentáneo.

* * *

Pisó corriendo el hospital. Llegó en menos de quince minutos, cuando su departamento se encontraba al otro lado de esa ciudad que pintaba en su manto un cielo gris que, después de haber recibido la llamada de la médico de su primo, este, pese a su color, tomó tintes alegres; su primo había despertado.

Pero su campante andar se vio afectado cuando la presencia de su tía Mikoto estuvo en el mismo pasillo que él.

Había sido tan buena la noticia que olvidó el pequeño detalle de las raíces que su tía había plantado en aquel hospital en calidad de manifiesto. Había logrado estar al pendiente sin estar en el hospital y que su tía le descubriera.

—No me sorprende verte aquí, Shisui.

Demasiado tarde por si a caso la idea de esconderse había cruzado la cabeza del muchacho.

—Tía...

—Sabía que eras tú uno de los que tienen el privilegio de conocer el estado del protegido Uchiha Itachi. —Dijo en un dolido sarcasmo Mikoto.

Shisui quedó en silencio, observando a un lado. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones de su primo, ni la manera en que hacía las cosas, pero, muy en el fondo, lo entendía.

Bastaba con ver el dolor puro en los negros ojos de su madre para comprenderlo.

—Al menos... Al menos tú dime cómo está él... ¡¿Qué tiene mi hijo, Shisui?!—se quebró en un desgarrador llanto.

Por poco estuvo en que sus rodillas tocaran el piso, cuando los brazos de su sobrino le sostuvieron.

—Tranquila, tía... Usted lo sabrá, la comadreja bastarda ha despertado.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Si un muy oculto abatimiento ocasionaba aquella pregunta en Itachi, el tacto de la mano de Sakura en la suya le hacía tranquilizarse.

—Yo... Recuerdo a mi madre en el departamento, después me sangró la nariz, después ella me tocaba la cara con miedo... Creo que también sangré por la boca... Y no recuerdo más.

La Haruno le acarició la cara, retirándole los largos mechones de la frente. La caricia nata que lograba sacarlo de su más profundo dolor.

—Ella está afuera. No se ha ido desde aquel día.

No lo pudo ocultar, ambas noticias le sorprendieron y alteraron un poco.

Ya se encontraban solos y la tranquilidad que abundaba en la habitación, esa que se debía a verle despierto y relativamente bien, le hicieron darse cuenta de que el estrés cobraba factura. Afortunadamente, y con el acomodo correcto, ambos descansaban en la misma camilla.

 _La habían librado._

Ambos. Porque Sakura insistía en inmiscuirse en sus desgracias. Así como ahora en su cama.

—¿Ella...?

—No, se ha respetado tu petición, pero ella insiste en hablar contigo.

—Entiendo...

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto. —Le dijo suavemente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana.

—Hablaré con ella.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 _¿Qué tal mis estimados leyentes?, me disculpo si tardé un poco, he tenido una temporada ocupada._

 _Si no nos leemos pronto, ¡que tengan un lindo mes del día del amor y la amistad!_

 _Sí, sí, lo sé, así de cursi debería ser con la historia, ¡Jaja!_

 _Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

 _-Alexis._


	18. Capítulo decimoquinto, parte II: Huída

_So... so you think you can tell_ _heaven from hell?_  
 _Blue skies from pain?_

 _Can you tell a green field_ _from a cold steel rail?_  
 _A smile from a veil?_

 _Do you think you can tell?_

* * *

Un sentimiento nuevo había nacido ese día, uno funesto, trágico y triste.

Respiraba y se llevaba con él todo el aire, dejando a Sakura en un entorno asfixiante donde sentía que no dudaría mucho viva. Había nacido, había llegado a la vida de la Haruno fuerte y demandante, como la desgraciada tormenta que arrancaba uno que otro árbol en un pueblo inocente, como las turbinas de los aviones que fallaban en medio de un vuelo, como el hambre del que morían personas, como el mismo ser humano que destruía su propia naturaleza o como la mismísima guerra. Brutal, atroz, despiadado, así era ese sentimiento.

Ya siendo noche, abrió la puerta de su departamento y aquel sentimiento ya le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la cena servida. _Había vuelto sola_.

Sin Itachi, sin esperanza.

Sin amor.

La comadreja se había ido, no estaría esa noche en casa. Y algo le decía que ya no lo estaría más. Era el maldito sentimiento ese el que le metía esas ideas en la cabeza porque, claro, había nacido con un vocablo integrado.

Tenía un caos en su vida y todo estaba mal. No estaba Itachi al abrir los ojos con esa afable sonrisa bondadosa que le ordenaba todo el desastre como arte de magia.

 _"Itachi es magia. Es amor",_ le decía su sentimiento opuesto, el esperanzador, el que estaba casi extinto y olvidado por ese día.

Pero él se había ido, y ella no sabía a dónde.

Dejó caer las cosas al piso, luchando contra la idea de dejarse caer también, derrumbarse y que la vida se la llevara hasta que alguien viniera a salvarla. Pero ella sabía que nadie lo haría. Nadie más que ella. Así que limpió sus ya secas lágrimas y preparó la tina con agua caliente, bajó antes a comprar la cena, malvaviscos, dulces y una botella de vino tinto. Cenó en la mismísima tina y rió de ella misma ante la escena, hasta que llegó su esperada visita de todas las noches y le abrió la ventana, permitiéndole el pase y acariciando sus orejitas heladas le habló:

—Bandido, ¿tú también le extrañas?

El gato flaco le miró con los ojos bien grandes y negros, con ronroneos se acercó por la orilla y repegó se cuerpo en la mano de Sakura que descansaba al exterior. Ella rió y se sirvió otra copa.

—Es un imbécil. Como su hermano, pero de distinta forma.

La luna se ocultaba desde su ventana tras unas espesas nubes, hacía un aire demasiado fresco, y había un inusual tráfico activo en la calle de abajo, el ruido le relajaba, hacía que el silencio de la casa no le taladrara tanto el alma y una última lágrima rebelde salió de ella al cerrar los ojos.

Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes después de tantos previos avisos. Recordaba claramente como el meridiano quedaba lejos cuando llegó a su habitación y le vio esperándola, le recibió con una sonrisa y ella le dijo lo feliz que estaba de verlo despierto, ahí, bien y con ella, se lo dijo con un abrazo que él correspondió con las fuerzas que a penas tenía después de su largo sueño. Estuvieron charlando, abrazados, hasta que él quedó dormido en los brazos de ella. Durmieron por un rato, ella sintiendo la respiración de él en el cuello y él sintiendo las células regenerarse en el refugio que había en un pequeño hueco entre sus hombros y su cuello, hecho para él, justo a su medida y sus necesidades.

—Estaba cansado... de todo. —Murmuró bajo— ¿Crees que estoy siendo injusta con él?

Quizás sí, quizás no, pero al despertar él le informó que ya había llegado el momento. Le confesó que no quería, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándole más la verdad a su familia, que no podía tener a su madre toda la vida esperándole ansiosa por la verdad. Le dejó solo cuando él se lo pidió y ella le dijo era la persona más fuerte que había conocido y le dio un último abrazo, entonces sucedió lo ansiado.

 _Él le besó_. Capturó sus labios con los de ella y tembló cuando los tuvo tan cerca. Ella le correspondió y ambos rieron frente al otro.

Eran felices, a pesar de todo, en medio de la tormenta hacían calma.

—Salí, fui por un café, desayuné, después de una hora volví y...

Y ya no estaba. Las sábanas estaban abandonadas y la camilla vacía, las enfermeras de un lado a otro y Tsunade a punto de explotar.

— _Escapó._

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tsunade antes de retirarse de aquella habitación y tirar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Lo dijo claro antes de tirar con furia los papeles que cargaba en una mano y sin ver a nadie mientras salía, pero Sakura sabía que esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella bajo un significado cómplice no tan oculto.

—Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, Bandido.

Se ahogó en un llanto reprimido cuando pasó el día entero buscándolo y no lo encontró. Sólo de algo estaba segura:

— _Yo no sé dónde está, Sakura._

Mikoto Uchiha mentía. Oh, sí que lo hacía. Y ni siquiera se dignaba en ocultarlo un poco mejor. Porque, casualmente, Itachi desapareció cuando se dispuso a hablar con ella, después de eso, la señora salió con la misma elegancia y el mismo aire altanero pero tranquilo de siempre.

¿Dónde había quedado la prepotencia?, ¿en dónde había dejado aquella desesperación?

—¿No te parece extraño, Bandido?

Ansiosa por escuchar el maullido en respuesta, se vio interrumpida por el sonar de su teléfono móvil. Reconoció el número de aquel quien le había informado temprano que su Itachi estaba bien, que no se preocupara tanto, aquel cómplice de la comadreja, pero también de ella.

—Shisui.

— _¿Has sabido algo de él?_ —se escuchó del otro lado.

—Deberías preguntarle a tu tía. —Dijo con reproche.

— _Sakura, no me dirá nada... Yo no le dije nada, ella no lo hará._

Era lógico. El rencor era de lo que se alimentaba la mayoría de los integrantes de esa familia.

— _Si sabes algo más de él, dímelo, por favor, ¿sí?_

—Lo haré, igual tú.

Dio por terminada la llamada cuando el pendiente volvió a ella. La efímera esperanza que llegó junto a la llamada del Uchiha se esfumó cuando se dio por enterada del motivo; salir de dudas igual que ella.

—Es un maldito, Bandido. Mira que tenernos de este modo.

¡Qué desconsiderado!

[...]

 _'Que tus sueños sean siempre más grandes que tus miedos.'_

Caminando por los pasillos amplios y luminosos del hospital leyó aquello esa mañana mientras salía desapercibido de él.

 _Sueños, miedos..._ Miedos. Uchiha Itachi tenía poco de haber aceptado sus miedos. Sí, los tenía, varios y definidos, y eso no lo haría menos hombre.

 _Eso lo hacía más humano._

Lo comprendió, se lo había dicho Sakura una noche de tantas en las que las horas se le iban con ella en una plática cerrada y larga.

— _Aceptarlos es el primer paso para vencerlos_ , _Itachi._

Y los había aceptado, los estaba venciendo. Pero nadie le advirtió lo duro y difícil que era aquello.

Porque de niño tenía miedos que no debían ser de un niño y se aferraba a la idea de que algún día crecería y todo estaría en orden, sus miedos y preocupaciones lo estarían, que su vida lo estaría. Que llegaría a la edad en la que sus miedos se verían justificados y no desubicados por unos cortos años, sin embargo, nada de eso fue así.

Porque aún cuando se pudo reconocer como _adulto_ , seguía sintiéndose como el niño desprotegido que siempre fue.

Y entendió que la sensación de miedo era inevitable a cualquier edad.

— _Aún eres un niño._

Escuchar aquello en ese preciso instante le hizo sentir la piel de gallina. Como si sus pensamientos se hubieran salido de su mente, como tal cuales intrusos eran, y alguien más los hubiera encontrado.

Era su primo, quién le conocía los pensamientos aún cuando simulaba estar durmiendo.

Abrió los ojos y le encontró sentado a los pies del sofá donde él trataba de descansar. Desde su posición, Itachi sólo podía ver su ondulada cabellera, la pantalla del móvil que reflejaba la carrera de un videojuego de carros y sus piernas flexionadas.

— _¿No irás a la junta que organizó el Consejo?_

Extrañado, Shisui respondió con otra pregunta.

— _¿Tú cómo sabes de eso?_

 _—Me siguen llegando los avisos al correo._

 _—Oh..._ —guardó silencio con el ceño fruncido— _No, no iré. Ya sé de qué se trata, y no quiero estar presente mientras le dan empoderamiento al idiota de Tobi... Tu padre está desesperado para hacer algo como eso._

Shisui sonaba particularmente molesto, y eso era raro en él, pues Itachi sabía que los temas con la empresa eran delicados, pero no influían de tal manera en su persona ni afectaban el característico carácter alegre de su primo. Era algo externo (y nuevo, al parecer) lo que tenía a Shisui así.

— _También supe que Sasuke fue a buscar a la señora Seiko._

Shisui pausó el juego, sin embargo, su mirada no volteó a él. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la pared de frente, preguntó:

— _¿Y eso cómo lo supiste?_

 _—La señora Seiko fue a verme después._

 _—Ya veo._

Volvió a su juego en silencio e Itachi entendió; estaba molesto con él. Era fácil, Shisui se la había puesto fácil, ni siquiera había querido verle a la cara. Pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, Shisui habló.

— _Sasuke sigue tan engañado como siempre, puedes estar tranquilo._

Se removió incómodo tras escuchar esto mientras que el sonido del motor ficticio que simulaba el aparatejo de Shisui era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento.

— _¿Desde cuándo hay mentiras entre nosotros?_

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

 _—¿Por qué me tratas de ocultar todo esto?, ¿desde cuándo?_

Y por fin, la pantalla del teléfono mostró fin de la partida y él volteó en dirección a la comadreja.

— _Desde que estás muriendo y te empeñas en rechazar todo lo bueno que podrías tener._

Dijo Shisui directo y crudo, a los ojos y con la mandíbula apretada.

— _Yo no..._

 _—¡Ah!, ¿no lo haces?_ —interrumpió sarcástico—, _porque entonces dime, ¿qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Te molesta que esté aquí?_ —preguntó ofendido y tras el silencio de Shisui, se levantó — _Era más fácil pedir que me fuera._

— _¿En serio crees que no quiero que estés aquí, en mi departamento?_

 _—Eso parece._

 _—Pues no, simplemente me molesta que sigas aferrado al sufrimiento y niegues la oportunidad que tienes por ser un poco feliz._

 _—Tú lo has dicho, sólo un poco... ¿Por cuánto?, ¿tres meses?, ¿seis a lo mucho?_

 _—¡¿Y qué?!_ —gritó Shisui al momento de ponerse de pie— _Así sean dos días, te estás negando a ti mismo el sentido de la vida._

— _Shisui, ya basta, mira yo..._

 _—No, Itachi, estás llegando al límite y lo único que haces es huir, ¿le dijiste a tu madre que estás muriendo? ¿a tu hermano?, ¿sabe Sakura que estás aquí?, ¡No!, no porque el joven genio Uchiha huyó esta mañana del hospital y vino a refugiarse aquí._

 _—¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?!, ¡si ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que quiero escuchar!_

 _—No puedes quirarle el derecho a tu familia de saber que te mueres, ni a Sakura de quitarle al hombre que quiere._

 _—No es momento para eso, mi madre está en disputa con Uchiha Royalties, mi hermano no quiere saber más de mí y Sakura sólo está confundida._

 _—¡Tu madre te llevó al hospital cuando te desangraste y desmayaste en sus narices, tu hermano te necesita y te busca y Sakura te quiere!, ¡al diablo los demás momentos!, es momento de que pongas de tu parte, imbécil egoísta._

Le gritó tan fuerte y tan cerca del rostro que Itachi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Shisui estaba tan enojado como nunca lo había estado con alguien y, en el fondo, le sorprendía saber que era su primo con quien llegaría a ese límite.

— _Eres un egoísta de mierda que lo único que busca es no salir de su área de confort.._.—comenzó a decir ya sin gritos, disfrutando de la liberación de ira, con las venas del cuello y sienes saltadas, demasiado cerca del oído de su primo, hasta que este le interrumpió.

— _Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas._

— _Claro que sí, te acostumbraste tanto a sufrir en silencio que te cuesta trabajo ahora hacer algo para arreglar todo... O quizás tengas miedo de ser el centro de atención de los que te quieren._

Itachi tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños.

 _—Es eso.._.—sonrió de lado mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados— _Claro que es eso, di en el clavo, tienes miedo._

Los hombros del menor se tensaron ante la mirada atenta de Shisui. Su rostro estático y el pecho arrítmico le dijeron a Shisui que ya había sido suficiente.

— _¿De qué tienes miedo?, ¿de intentarlo?_

 _—Tengo miedo de fallar._ —Le habló frío y molesto cuando se atrevió a mirarle a la cara.

Dicho esto, apartó de un brusco empujón a Shisui de su camino, tomó su chaqueta y azotó la puerta.

El aparatejo que había quedado en el olvido sonó y mostró el _Game Over_ cuando el silencio llegó junto al azote de la puerta. Volteó a él y supo que se había pasado de la línea, se había equivocado y que, sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar, no sería nada bueno.

Y no lo fue. Itachi cumplió, se fue, compró un boleto de autobús y se fue al primer lugar disponible en ese mundo para poder despejar la mente turbia que venía cargando desde siempre.

[...]

—Fue mi culpa.

—No, hijo, él tenía que hacer esto.

—¡Él no puede hacer esto!

—Él estará bien, y si no, solo volverá. —Le decía la vieja con tono dulce.

—¡Pero ni siquiera sé dónde está, abuela!

Seiko se levantó y fue a prepararse más té. El jazmín impregnaba el lugar junto al estrés de Shisui y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que conmoverse de la inparable nobleza de su nieto.

—Debes estar tranquilo, Itachi siempre ha sabido ser fuerte.

Le ofreció la taza de té y se sentó a un lado suyo, abrazándole con un brazo.

Así había sido Shisui siempre, tan parecido a su madre, tan preocupón como ella. Su hija había muerto hace mucho, pero le dejó el mejor regalo de todos; Shisui.

El muchachito tenía un gran ángel, un corazón inmedible y el espíritu de quien crea una barrera de protección con una sola mirada.

—Es mi culpa, abuela... ¡Él fue a buscarme cuando más me necesitaba!, pero yo estaba tan enojado y le dije tantas cosas.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Instintivamente, el cerebro de Shisui comenzó a ser certero y a funcionar de la eficiente manera de siempre. Si Seiko se encontraba tan tranquila y segura, en una situación donde la tranquilidad y seguridad quedaban automáticamente descartadas, era por algo. Dejó la taza de té y llevó sus ojos dudosos a la vieja.

—Tú sabes de él, sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?

Seiko sólo rió y le acarició una mejilla. Shisui, irritado, esperó que terminara el largo trago que le daba al té para afrontarla. El silencio otorgaba, y la sonrisa burlesca de la vieja le delataba.

—Vino a buscarme, sí. Estaba desesperado.

—¿Y a dónde fue?— preguntó de inmediato.

—Me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie.

Shisui miró indescifrable a aquella vieja. ¿Les estaba jugando una broma?

—No estoy de humor, Seiko.

No, no lo estaba. Llevaba todo el maldito día buscándolo como loco y toda una vida alado de la comadreja desgraciada aquella, toda una vida creciendo junto a él, e incluso Shisui admiraba la determinación y control de la situación que Itachi mantenía siempre. Era ahora donde comenzaba a dar problemas.

Al final de su vida...

 _Pues no resultaba tan injusto viéndolo desde ese punto._

¡Pero no!, había esperanza aún, muy muy debajo y muy muy bajas, pero las había. Porque Shisui se había hecho a grandes logros, se conocía por ser uno de los Uchiha más exitosos, pero nadie sabía que aferrarse a lo diminuto e imposible había sido la clave de cualquier éxito.

Era un idealista. Le gustaba inventar métodos para lo perdido, ir fuera de lo común y, sobre todo, jamás perder las esperanzas. Jamás. Perderlas, jamás.

¿Pero qué más se podía esperar de Itachi?, si el individuo sacrificaba hasta sus horas de sueño por cumplir con cualquiera, menos con él mismo.

¿Se le podía pedir algo a alguien que ya lo había dado todo?

—Itachi es un genio —dijo de repente tras haber sido ignorado por Seiko—, pero desafortunadamente no sabe hacer algo por él mismo.

Eso pareció funcionar, Seiko volteó atenta a él; ella pensaba lo mismo.

—Pues ya es hora de que aprenda, ¿no crees?

Escuchar aquello era inaudito, era, para Shisui, de difícil entendimiento.

—No lo hará, créeme. Y si quisiera, es poco el tiempo que tiene... ¡No puede estar solo!, ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender eso?

A Seiko se le partió el corazón al escuchar la voz quebrantada de Shisui mientras apretaba sus puños en los ojos. Estresado, deshecho.

—Tranquilo...

—¡No!, ¡¿Cómo es que todo mundo está tranquilo?!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que Mikoto esté peleando ahora por propiedades y dinero y no por la vida de su propio hijo?!

Comenzaron las lágrimas a hacer acto de presencia, el rostro de Shisui fue la sede de esto.

—¡Fugaku empoderándose y Sasuke vagando por la vida!, tú aquí bebiendo té e Itachi echando a la borda su vida en cualquier lugar...

Lo vio doblarse ante ese llanto frustrado que había reprimido tanto. De manera tóxica se había acumulado en él y hasta ese momento supo lo mucho que necesitaba liberarlo. Seiko quedó en silencio luchando internamente, mientras que el mayor soldado de su vida caía frente a ella.

—Shisui...

—¿En qué carajos se ha convertido este retorcido mundo?, todo mundo está tranquilo mientras él muere.

Le dijo con ojos suplicantes. Como aquel niño que una vez fue y le pedía que cumpliera sus inocentes caprichos.

—¿Y no es eso precisamente lo que él quiere?

Y como si fueran papel, aquellas palabras detuvieron las lágrimas de Shisui. Sintió algo dentro de él removerse hirviendo, molestándolo y supo que era coraje, furia, asco ante las decisiones de su primo. Pues era claro, Seiko tenía razón.

—¡Me niego a dejarlo morir!

Y se levantó colérico de ahí, con rabia e impotencia. Era inútil seguir suplicando respuestas, Seiko no hablaría.

Ella lo dejó irse, viéndolo con una mezcla de compasión y orgullo.

Allá iba su más fuerte muchacho.

[...]

 _"Hola, mami._

 _Bueno, Padre me dijo hace días que sólo las niñitas llaman "mami" a sus madres, pero Tobi aún lo hace con su mamá, ¡y él es mucho mayor que yo!, además, pensé que te sentirías triste si te dejaba de llamar así tan de repente y yo no quiero que estés triste._

 _Sé que ya te quieres venir, que este viaje ha sido muy, muy lejos y que si no te has regresado es porque todos los aviones vienen llenos de pasajeros ya... Mami, no te preocupes, yo ya no estoy tan triste porque ahora soy más mayor, en dos semanas cumpliré siete años y sé que vas a estar aquí porque así lo prometiste._

 _Han pasado muchas cosas por aquí desde que te fuiste esta vez. El internado donde nos dejó padre ya no es tan malo como al principio, y serán sólo unos meses, sólo en vacaciones, en lo que tú regresas. Aquí nadie está con su familia, ¡pero yo estoy con mi hermano!, y aunque casi no nos vemos porque estamos en clases diferentes, siempre desayunamos y pasamos el rato libre juntos. Itachi cuida de mí y yo cuido de él, como pediste que fuera. Tengo tres amiguitos nuevos, uno con cabello raro y dientes afilados, otro enorme pero amable y una niña pelirroja con una voz escandalosa... Al final me está pareciendo genial estar todo el día rodeado de gente, en casa siempre estoy solo._

 _¿Y sabes?, aquí también soy el primero en todas mis clases, ¡hasta sociales ahora se me hace fácil!, en esa clase Naruto algunas veces me gana, pero aquí yo soy mejor que todos. Aunque extraño mucho a Naruto, este cole es más entretenido. También tenemos clases de esgrima y, obvio, soy el mejor._

 _Por cierto, quiero dos (o muchas más) espadas en mi cumpleaños. ¡Le prestaré una a mi hermano y por fin le ganaré en algo!, con esto seguro Padre se pone orgulloso de mí._

 _Bueno, mami, espero te haya gustado leerme, Orochimaru, el director amigo de Padre, me ayudó a corregir esta carta para que sea perfecta cuando la leas. Dejo también en el sobre una fotografía mía con el uniforme de aquí, verás lo malote que me miro con el cuello de la playera volteado, pero Kabuto no me deja andar así aunque las niñas piensen que soy genial. Mami, también dejo un dibujo de mí e Itachi juntos. ¡Vaya, sí que te escribí mucho esta vez!_

 _Ya quiero que sea fin de semana para que me llames y que me cuentes cómo es donde estás ahora._

 _Nos vemos pronto y te mando un abrazo muy, muy fuerte, porque he comido muchas verduras y me estoy poniendo tan fuerte como padre. Te extraño mucho._

 _-Sasuke."_

Dobló cuidadosamente el deteriorado papel entre sus manos y sólo se permitió pensar en una sola cosa mientras sus lágrimas caían inevitablemente:

 _¿Había valido la pena perder todo eso?_

El amor de sus hijos, su ternura, su necesidad de ella, esos detalles, esas cartas, abrazos, besos...

Todo eso jamás volvería ya, ella lo sabía. Mikoto sabía que por más que se aferrara al deseo cada noche de despertar al siguiente día y encontrar algún perdón, una disculpa, una segunda oportunidad, algo, era nada lo que recibiría. Mikoto ya lo había perdido, nadie se lo quitó, pero ella lo perdió.

Ella decidió perderlo.

Porque, cuando esas cartas recibidas de sus pequeños hijos le decían entre líneas lo desesperados que estaban por atención, ella decidió ignorar todo y seguir con sus planes. Porque también decidía ignorar la vocecita desquebrantada del pequeño Sasuke al final de las dichosas llamadas semanales. Ignoraba también los indicios de una profunda amargura en su niño que fácilmente pudo haber sido evitada. Porque había sido provocada por ella y Fugaku, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse ante el orgullo opresor de su, en ese entonces, marido.

Ahora volvía y su casa, aquel que en tiempos remotos pudo haberse llamado "hogar", le decía a gritos que no, nada había valido la pena.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke no estaba, la casa estaba vacía, sola, silenciosa y cruelmente le hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa.

¿Cuántas veces sus hijos no se habían perdido entre ese gran terreno lujoso mientras la buscaban?, ¿cuántas veces el pequeño Sasuke no lloraría entre los pasillos en un día de tormenta en busca de compañía y protección?, ¿de cuántos golpes y maltratos por parte de Fugaku a Itachi mientras protegía a su hermanito no fueron testigos esas paredes?

Las habitaciones se separaban por grandes balcones y pasillos, era tan vacía que se sentía un calante frío siempre.

Por eso Itachi siempre estaba enfermo...

 _Quizás por eso esté muriendo ahora._ Pensó, adjuntándole una culpa más a su conciencia.

No cualquier culpa, no, una grande y pesada que la oprimía a tal punto de arrebatarle el aire de sus pulmones.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo, donde una larga mesa de caoba exponía diversos retratos de sus hijos. Tomó el de Itachi cuando recibió uno de sus tantos reconocimientos académicos. Era joven, y a la vez no.

Se le veía cansado, con menos de dos decenas de vida y su sonrisa se veía forzada a ser la de alguien que tenía todo bien en su vida. Sus ojos, cansados y maltratados, desprendían aún así una paz inexistente en su entorno.

Mikoto no contuvo sus lágrimas y las limpió cuando estas cayeron en el rostro impreso del retrato, acarició después su mejilla y lo pegó a su pecho.

—Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, hijo.

Sollozó y la casa por fin tuvo un sonido dentro. La residencia la escuchó sin prejuicio, cómplice de la causa del llanto.

Esa mañana, Mikoto había recibido de su hijo la peor noticia; se moría.

Ya era entrada la noche y aún no dijería la noticia, y quizás nunca lo haría.

Porque, ¿en qué retorcido mundo eso se comprendía y aceptaba como Itachi le sugería?, ella no era capaz.

No era su hijo el que estaba en la mañana lleno de cables y mangueras en una camilla de hospital. No era su pronóstico, no era su condición. No era su realidad.

— _No es verdad._ —Le había dicho entre lágrimas aún atoradas.

— _Lo es, madre._

El golpe había sido duro, pero más lo era ahora. Mikoto no estaba preparada para recibir esas palabras, no estaba lista para perder a su hijo, no estaba apta para la realidad que se imponía frente a ella.

— _Promete que no le dirás a Sasuke nada._

 _—¡Él te quiere, Itachi!_

 _—Prome..._

 _—¡No puedes hacernos esto! —_ le había gritado ahogada en llanto.

— _¡Yo lo conozco más que tú!, es demasiado inestable, esto lo tumbaría completamente._

 _Más aún de lo que ya le ha tumbado..._

Y él tenía razón, él nunca se equivocaba.

Porque Itachi siempre había sido así. Ella no se dio cuenta de cuándo exactamente había comenzado a serlo, pero con su hermano no había habido principios, Itachi siempre lo cuidó antes que todo. Antes que él mismo.

Porque de pequeño lo era sin que alguien viniera y se lo pidiera. Recordaba la tristeza que le indundaba después del arrebato de furia que le daba cuando descubría un golpe de Fugaku en el cuerpo del pequeño Itachi.

Recordaba cada uno de ellos, pero había uno que especialmente recordaba.

Cuando al llegar de las compras encontró a una muchacha del servicio tratando de detener una escandalosa hemorragia en la nariz de Itachi. Le pidió a la joven que se retirara y ella le atendió.

Al terminar, siendo un recipiente lleno de diferentes emociones, comenzó a llorar por distintas razones. La manita de Itachi le regresó a la realidad mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y le sonreía.

Recordaba ese rostro diminuto, maltratado y pacífico, esos ojitos cansados que se reducían de tamaño al sonreír y esa boca perfecta, pero manchada de su propia sangre, que se curvaba sin problemas.

— _Todo esto es por Sasuke._

Su Itachi le dijo tiernamiente esas palabras para siempre repetírselas.

—Todo ha sido por Sasuke... —gritaba ahora entre espasmos ocasionados por el llanto— Itachi, hijo, ahora va por ti.

Se escuchó fuerte por la vacía casa. Abrazada del miedo de luchar contra el poco, pero poderoso, tiempo que tenía.

 _Tenían._

Porque en cualquier movimiento para salvar a su hijo, ella ya estaría incluida.

Así que, decidida, hizo maletas, tomó las llaves de su camioneta, mucha convicción y salió de ahí.

[...]

Había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas entrantes a su teléfono desde horas atrás, incluso había olvidado dónde lo había dejado.

No había llegado hasta ahí para estar al pendiente de él. De hecho no sabía ni siquiera por qué había llegado ahí, pero sabía que no estaba listo para regresar y enfrentar el desastre que había dejado.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero de igual manera, también sabía que lo que había estado haciendo no estaba bien. Nadie soportaba tanto, y nadie había marcado la diferencia entre el bien y el mal ante una situación así.

anera, escapando del hospital y dejando todo muchos kilómetros atrás. Había sido un estúpido.

E imaginó la carita enojada de Sakura mientras pensaba lo mismo de él. Suspiró y su pecho dolió. La extrañaba y a esas alturas del día su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar y doler. Exigiéndole la única medicina capaz de mantenerlo en ese mundo; una vivaz, una estrella prendida frente a él, plateada con destellos rosas. De ojos verdes y piernas delgadas. Haruno Sakura decía la etiqueta de dicha medicación.

Pero él mismo se la negaba, la rechazaba, la despreciaba de esa manera. Se reconoció un ingrato cuando tomó las llaves de la casa en la playa que su familia jamás usaba y se largó sin informarle a ella ni a Shisui.

— _Pasa por las llaves a mi despacho más tarde._

Le había dicho su madre finalmente después de una larga discusión, después del llanto, después de la negación. A Mikoto no le había quedado de otra, era acceder a la suicida idea de él o sumarse a la lista de los que no sabrían de su paradero.

No era fácil cargar con todo. No había sido fácil, menos ahora. Estaba cansado, necesitaba un lugar para descansar, para pensar y no abrumarse por el mundo colapsándose afuera.

—Nunca he sanado... No estaba listo para recibir otro golpe.

No sabía ni llorar, expresar, sentir... Vivir. ¿Cómo se espera tanto de alguien así?

Porque todos sabían que Itachi venía de un mundo raro, y cualquiera que conociera la historia del Uchiha, sabría lo que era el dolor.

La mayor mentira en la vida de Itachi sería decir si sí quería vivir o no. Pero la misma duda otorgaba el deseo de gritarle al mundo que dejara de presionarlo.

Vivir adjuntaba una serie de etapas, procesos, sacrificios y duelos. Batallas contra él mismo y su deteriorado organismo, contra sus limitadas aspiraciones y sus nulas de seguir en aquel desgraciado mundo. Pero de igual manera le ofrecía bastantes cosas positivas.

Estar con Sakura toda la vida englobaba todas ellas.

Así que, ¿por qué no luchar?

¿Qué hacía ahí cuando la mujer que amaba estaba varias carreteras atrás?

Quizás fue la urgencia de olvidarse de esa soledad en la que estaba, o quizás que su visita ya estaba tardando bastante, podía ser también el intenso malestar que se centró en su pecho, sus ganas de vomitar o su garganta cerrándose creando una presión demandante en la cabeza o... Quizás una desesperante necesidad de Sakura que le hizo levaltarse a duras penas del sofá y buscar su móvil.

Pensó varias veces si era lo correcto hablarle a esas horas de la noche cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Decía mientras abría la puerta, quedando en completo asombro cuando lo hizo.

—Itachi.

Sin duda, no era quien esperaba.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 _NOTAS DE AUTOR:_

 _¿Qué onda, gente?, ¿tardé en volver?, parece que no me extrañaron ¡jaja!_


	19. Capítulo decimosexto: Playa

_I've battled demonds that woulnd't let me sleep._

 _Called to the sea but she abandoned me._

 _...But I won't never give up._

 _No, never give up._

* * *

—Hace frío, ¿por qué no estás abrigado?

Fue lo que escuchó después de abrir la puerta y quedarse un momento en silencio, atónito, al ver a cierta persona ahí.

—Madre...

No, definitivamente no era quién esperaba.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, claro...—dijo aprisa— Pero, madre, prometiste que no vendrías.

Se escuchaba molesto, sí, pero Itachi jamás había dejado de ser amable. Su madre entró e inmediatamente se abstuvo a rodearle con sus brazos como cuando era un crío.

—Traje la cena.

 _¿La cena?_

Siendo un mundo de locos, Itachi se dejó llevar. Tomando lugar en la mesa trataron de aparentar la cena más normal de todas.

—Verduras hervidas.

—Tus favoritas.

Bien, hacerle el loco iba bien, excelente.

—Basta, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —Preguntó Mikoto soltando su bocado.

—Cenando. —Contestó él, simple, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa indiferencia.

—Y hacer que no pasa nada, ¿no?

Bueno, en la mente del muchacho sólo cruzó la idea de pensar que había sido muy bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Es preciso hablarlo ahora?

—Tú y yo nos debemos una plática, hijo.

—La tuvimos en la mañana, ¿lo olvidas?

—Eso no fue una plática...—habló viendo su plato como si su atención recayera en él.

Pero la realidad era que en el mundo de Itachi ya no había tiempo para pláticas. No sabía cómo digerir las ideas y el resto sí esperaba que él las comunicara.

—Madre, escucha; me rehúso a la idea de _irme_ pensando que les debo alg...

—¿Es mucho pedir una plática, hijo? —Interrumpió incapaz de escuchar esas palabras.

Él suspiró cansado, volteó a su plato sólo para arrojar en él los palillos y retirarlo de su vista.

—Está bien.

—Nada de esto está bien...

—¿Y cuándo algo ha estado bien? —dijo algo desesperado—, pero claro, estás aquí porque esperas que solucione esto también, ¿no?, porque no sabes que hacer o porque vas a huir mañana o cualquier día a otro país lejos y te quieres ir sin pendientes, ¿verdad?

—Itachi...

No era ese su hijo. ¿Qué tan desahuciado se debía sentir Itachi para hablarle de esa forma?

Jamás en la historia de los jamases se había visto tal suceso. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—Perdón, madre, estoy cansado, mañana hablamos, ¿sí?

—Espera, hijo...

La comadreja sólo detuvo su trayecto y medio giró su cabeza.

—Te quiero. Dime si necesitas algo, estaré afuera.

Y el corazón de Itachi dolió al ver la tristeza en su más cruel estado en los ojos grandes y negros de su madre, su barbilla temblando y anhelando un sólo deseo. E Itachi decidió cumplirsélo.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Perdón, madre. Te amo también.

Porque nadie le tenía seguro si tendría alguna próxima vez.

[...]

Al primer ruido fuerte convenció a su mente de que había sido su ingrata imaginación, cruel y despiadada que venía a jugarle bromas pesadas. Sin embargo, al segundo con un quejido adjunto, decidió correr y salir de esa habitación sin mas preámbulos, sin embargo, no llegó a su destino y se quedó quieta en medio del pasillo.

Algo le había dicho que Itachi no se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para estar ahí. No sabía bien qué tenía, no habían querido darle respuestas, él no había querido explicarle, sólo sabía que se moría y él se había dado a la derrota.

¿Por qué ella permitía que estuvieran ahí entonces?, es decir, ¿no se suponía que debía velar por la salud de su hijo?

—¿Tachi?

No escuchó respuesta clara a ese tímido llamado, sólo se oía del otro lado una ahogada tos a medias. se escuchó más ruido y eso la alteró más.

—Estoy bien.—Escuchó por fin su voz, débil y pausada.

Sin percatarse, el sol afuera ya se posicionaba para comenzar un día más. Ya había amanecido y ella no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se sorprendieron cuando la puerta recibió un llamado. Por fuera, llenando de intriga a Mikoto.

—¿Esperas a alguien, hijo?—preguntó mientras caminaba a abrir, como si le hubiera dado la orden el mísmiso rey.

No escuchó -o ignoró bastante bien- la petición de su hijo cuando le pidió que se quedara quieta y no abriera. Ella emocionada salió a recibir a los invitados.

Abrió la puerta aprisa y la primer imagen le hizo retroceder con miedo.

 _'Impresión...'_

Se autocorrigió de inmediato. Ella había sido altruista de hueso colorado, viajaba de tribu en tribu porque _tenía_ que demostrarle al mundo que ni todo el dinero del mundo -o de _Uchiha's royalties-_ le harían perder la humildad. Había pasado años realizando actividades en las que dejaba en claro que, a pesar de su altísima posición en la sociedad noble, para ella no había distinción de clases. Por dios, _Expansión_ le había dado una portada cuando anduvo en los congos de África. Incluso ella misma le compró la primer edición a los empleados del servicio doméstico de su casa.

Una reacción como esa al ver a semejante... individuo en la puerta, sólo diría lo contrario de ella.

—¿Está Itachi-san?

Al diablo los estereotipos falsos, esa voz, esa grande sonrisa y esos dientes puntiagudos estaban de miedo.

[...]

—Es que no me hiciste caso, fue eso.

—Ino, por favor...

—¡Te dije que te lo cogieras cuando podías hacerlo!, era un cuero y te aferraste a tu romanticismo cursi en lugar de dártelo.

No había sido buena idea hablar con su amiga, la que sólo pensaba en lo que podría haber entre las piernas, de sus averías amorosas.

Esto era serio, lo de Itachi lo era. Incluso más de lo que fue con Sasuke. Era mágico, bello, puro... Como si fuera su primera vez. Itachi Y ella merecían eso después de todo.

—Te quisiste dar a tu papel de mustia y mírate.

—¡Ino!, entiende; estoy enamorada.

—Ajá, ¿me pasas el esmalte rosa?

Rodó los ojos y el pobre esmalte salió volando en dirección a la cara de la Yamanaka.

—¡Oye!

Ino ya se preparaba para el contraataque cuando Sakura saltó de su lugar al recibir un mensaje.

 _¡Oh, pero no cualquier mensaje!_

—¿Qué pasa?, ¡te pusiste pálida!, no me digas que es del hospital —se levantó de su lugar y siguió con ojos vivaces la pantalla del teléfono—, no me digas que murió el de la 49, se veía bastante mal anoche... Pero estaba guapísimo, ¿recuerdas esos labios?

—¡Cállate de una vez, puerca!

Ofendida, la rubia volteó con gracia. Encontró a una Sakura con ojos acuosos y tapándose la boca, como si fuera a salir algo en cualquier momento por ahí.

—¡Qué carácter!, por eso Itachi se fue.

Esperó una represalia o cualquier ofensa, en cambio, sus delgados brazos la rodearon y casi la tumban. Sakura no había escuchado sus palabras.

—¡Es un mensaje de Itachi!

—¡¿De Itachi?! —Preguntó sin saber qué decir.

— _Disculpa el medio, Sakura. Estoy Isla Miyako, lo sé, no debía hacerlo... Pero ahora sé que te quiero y necesito conmigo, por favor, acepta venir. Sé que Tsunade no tendrá problema en dejarte venir, te he comprado el vuelo, ya debió haberte llegado el correo con el boleto adjunto. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras, tiene fecha abierta. Si no lo usas y ya no quieres saber más de mí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Te quiero._

 _-Itachi U._ "

—¿A parte de zorra eres sorda?, ¡Me dice dónde está!, quiere que vaya con él... Tengo que informarle a Shisui.

—¡No, tonta!, ¿No entiendes?, quiere que vayas tú, sólo tú... Una luna de miel o algo así. —Dijo la descarada.

—¡Basta!, esto es serio, ha sido nuestra pena, Shisui merece saberlo.

El que no sabe de amores, no sabe lo que es martirio. De eso se trataba. Era su sueño personificado, y aún así, le daba los peores momentos para luego regresarle los mejores.

[...]

Había momentos en los que a Sasuke le hubiera gustado irse lejos. Desde niño manifestó esos deseos, y una vez se los confesó a su hermano. Este, seguro, le había dicho que huir jamás sería la respuesta y mucho menos la solución. Él le había creído ciegamente y permaneció de mala gana en aquel mundo donde no quería estar.

Pero resultaba ser ese hermano el que ahora había huido y todo mundo lo buscaba.

Bueno, en realidad sólo Shisui, y algo le decía que también su madre. Pero siendo sinceros, el mundo raro de Itachi era pequeño; no había espacio para muchas personas. Sasuke las podía contar con los dedos de dos manos y le quedaba en duda si ocuparía todas sus extremidades. Aún así, aún después de todo lo que la cabeza retorcida de Sasuke pudiese registrar, seguía pensando que una persona como su hermano debía tener una cantidad incontable de personas queridas en su vida.

Pero la vida era cabrona. Lo había sido con él, y con cualquiera de su desgraciada familia.

—Somos unos desgraciados, ¿nunca lo habías pensado?

Lo mismo que un árbol en tiempos de otoño desprendía sus hojas, él había dejado atrás tantas cosas. A Shisui aún le sorprendía cómo era posible que Sasuke, estando enojado a muerte con su hermano mayor, seguía buscándolo con tanto añoro, porque aún hasta ese día, había ido a preguntar por él como no queriendo y sin querer saber.

Era amor, en su más raro estado.

—Somos el reflejo de nuestra mentalidad.

—¡Já!, qué buena esa, Shisui.

Sasuke adoraba cuando la gente estaba de mal humor, porque curiosamente, eso le ponía de un excelente humor. Le causaba la gracia de un niño en un circo poder molestar a los demás, provocarles y recibir la peor de las reacciones.

Shisui estaba de mal humor, y lo que para Sasuke era una visita rápida porque iba a recoger su saco que olvidó el otro día, se convirtió en una larga charla de sofá, fumando y esperando al repartidor de pizza para cenar.

—¿No tienes otro lugar más para molestar, mocoso?

—Dígamos que esta noche este es el indicado. —Respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

—Deja de fumar aquí, si supieras que hay gente muriendo por esa porquería...—Dijo amargo, enojado con todo y sin prestarle mucha atención.

 _'Si supiera este idiota que su adorado hermano muere por unos pulmones como los que está pudriendo.'_

—Qué dramático resultaste... O delicadito, podría decir.

Shisui ni lo volteó a ver, su primo menor y su futura patología pulmunar carecieron de importancia a un lado del semejante problema que cargaba ya.

—¿Tendrás wiskhy? —preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

—¿Te podrías ir?—respondió igual de cínico.

Las carcajadas de Sasuke sonaron por los pasillos del departamento y desde la cocina se escuchó:

—Hoy no me iré de aquí sin saber nada de Itachi.

Cuál no sería su más grande alegría que saber de aquella comadreja. Esta vez, con toda sinceridad contestó que no sabía nada. La puerta sonó y Sasuke se negó en abrir, alegando que él no era ninguna muchacha del servicio doméstico.

Abrió sin preguntar quién era y era eso la indicativa de que nada en ese mundo podía ir peor.

—¡Shisui, me ha enviado mensaje!, ¡Itachi se ha comunicado conmigo!

—¡Sakura!

—¡Está en la playa, esperándonos, él está bien!

—¡Sshh!, cállate.

Trató de taparle la boca, pero la chica estaba extasiada. Brincaba, gritaba lo mismo y se le colgaba del cuello. Probablemente Shisui estaría igual en esos momentos, de no ser por...

—Siempre supe que tú lo sabías, ustedes tienen algo que ver, ¿no?

—¡Sasuke!

Shisui, ya rendido, supo que no había vuelta atrás. El mocoso ya lo sabía.

Sasuke estaba de suerte ese día.

[...]

—Traje la comida, Itachi-san.

Aún le parecía un contraste impactante cómo una persona tan irrelevante seguía usando honoríficos en una sociedad donde saludar se convertía en un protocolo obligatorio. Quizás por eso era su amigo.

—No tengo hambre.

Mintió. No había comido desde esa mañana, pero tampoco quería informarle a su compañero que una pizza tan grasosa de dudosa procedencia no entraba en su estricta dieta y que, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de matarlo de un paro ahí mismo. Además, no le agradaba la idea de que la piña fuera incluida como ingrediente en una pizza.

—¿Sabes?, aún me parece extraño que con tanta urgencia te hayas puesto en contacto conmigo y los demás.

—Kisame, sólo fue un correo.

—¡Cuando tenía años sin recibir noticias tuyas!

—Kisame, sólo fueron cuatro meses.

El más grande, acalambrado por el largo viaje, salió al balcón y estiró sus trabajados músculos. Respiró escandalosamente y habló:

—¡Qué excelente vista!, pero aún no me has dicho para qué me ocupas.

—Verás, Kisame, nada de lo que ves aquí es mío.

Como si fuera un idioma raro, Kisame volteó curioso.

—¿Estás de broma?, aquí está el logotipo Uchiha hasta en las toallas de baño.

—Renuncié a _Uchiha Royalties._

El misterio estaba resuelto para Kisame. Sin embargo, mil dudas llegaron.

—Acabo de gastar lo último que tenía en la tarjeta en un vuelo de avión. —Le dijo con una sonrisa simple.

De repente, todo tomó un escenario confuso para Kisame. Ese de ahí no era la gran parte de Itachi que conocía. En esencia, seguía siendo el mismo, pero...

Empezó a verlo diferente.

Cuando conoció al Uchiha, Kisame y otra bola de malandros -en ese entonces- se encontraban tras la celda de una mugrosa penitenciaria. Sin lucha, sin esperanza, sin familia ni dinero, hasta que llegó esa comadreja inteligente y los sacó de esa oscuridad.

Aún cuando parecía increíble que el bastardo del líder ilegitimo de aquella banda de lavado de dinero habría mandado un abogado por su suerte y la de los demás, más increíble resultaba ser que el apellido de aquel que portaba ese elegante traje de vestir, esos zapatos de charol y esa mentalidad de los mismísimos genios reunidos, fuera un Uchiha.

De peso, reconocido hasta en los lugares desconocidos, era difícil de creer que estuviera ahí abogando por unos delincuentes. Pero lo estuvo, los sacó e incluso le vieron un par de veces por _la guarida._ Sí, ese lugar mugroso donde se reunían, convivían y hasta dormían ahí algunos más porque no tenían otro lugar en aquel asqueroso mundo para pasar la noche.

Hasta que llegó Itachi. Porque sí, incluso a él, siendo de los más sociables de la banda, le costó trabajo dejar de ver con cierta desconfianza al muchacho cuando rondaba por aquel lugar y pasaba horas hablando con Pain, el viejo líder. Sin duda tenían algo en común, y ver aquello de un Uchiha jamás sería común. Fue esa su primer razón para ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad (que no fue pedida) a aquel muchachito de traje.

La segunda razón, y con la que se convenció, fue cuando lo encontró una noche de lluvia por las calles de aquella abandonada vecindad. El chico iba sin su saco, apurado y empapado sosteniendo _algo_ envuelto entre sus brazos. Con la curiosidad nata, Kisame lo siguió, sólo para presenciar cómo dejaba a un pequeño gato callejero en un lugar seguro y le entregaba un sobrecito de alimento abierto mientras lo arropaba con su saco y se marchaba de ahí.

Hoshigaki había nacido con un profundo amor por lo animales, y ver aquello sólo le garantizó que el Uchiha sería su nuevo mejor amigo. Sólo faltaba hablarle, presentarse e informarle de su nuevo rol; el de ser su mejor amigo de siempre por siempre.

Claro que al Uchiha no le agradó que se lo dijeran directamente cuando recién se presentó. Lo miró como bicho raro y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Entonces Kisame comprendió que su nuevo amigo sería muy peculiar.

Y es que la comadreja no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, si no negocios. _Akatsuki_ , como solían llamarse de pasillo, había andado tras las pisadas de _Uchiha Royalties_ por meses para realizar sus tan especializados fraudes. Hasta que Itachi dio con ellos primero y, aún cuando las leyes de la lógica se negaran, logró hacer alianza con ellos.

Pero no para estafar junto con ellos. No, porque el Uchiha, inteligente como ningún otro, los investigó hasta el hueso y se sorprendió cuando supo que se trataba de una organización completa, con muchísimo potencial y, sin duda, con un brillante futuro si era verdaderamente guiada.

Todos estaban ahí por las obvias necesidades básicas, porque eran buenos en eso y porque no habían podido tener las mismas oportunidades que cualquier otra organización prestigiosa. Y claro, la moral de tamaño de hormiga de muchos bastó para crear lo que era esa maleante sociedad.

En aquel entonces Itachi Uchiha había invertido su completa confianza en ellos, gran parte de su capital y su brillante mente para lograr que _Akatsuki S. A de C. V_. fuera lo que se conocía hasta ese día; una de las mejores compañías de bienes y seguros.

¿Ahora qué tenía él de ellos cuando era quien se había quedado sin nada?

—Tú solo di qué tenemos que hacer, Itachi, y nos podemos en acción.

Lealtad. En su más puro estado.

—Gracias, Kisame, no estoy aquí para pedirles algo.

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué necesitas?

—Llevaremos esta organización a ser la más poderosa potencia. Contactaré a Pain, prepárense para el más grande ataque de sus vidas, tenemos muy poco tiempo.

—¿A quién hay que aniquilar?

—A Uchiha Royalties.

Aquello fue música para los oídos del Hoshigaki. No pudo evitar brincar emocionado y gritar desde el balcón lo que al mundo le esperaba.

[...]

—No entiendo por qué no veníamos aquí antes.

—Porque siempre estábamos ocupados. —contestó sin mirarla.

Ella no contestó de vuelta. Sólo se detuvo, dejando que el agua fría limpiara sus finos pies de la arena. Miró a su hijo de espaldas a unos metros cerca de ella. Le parecía tan irreal todo, le parecía una locura y lo único que quería era llorar y ver si así podría solucionar algo. Pero sabía que no sería así, no tan fácilmente.

—Hijo, ¿qué haremos?, no nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—No, en unos tres días nos regresamos, así que disfruta todo lo que puedas, madre.

—Me es imposible disfrutar algo ya...

Él se sentó en una roca y volteó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, entonces habló cuando la vio a punto de llorar.

—No sabemos nunca cuánto tiempo es el que tenemos para hacerlo, así que no demores mucho en hacerlo.

Contrario a su principal objetivo, aquellas palabras le hicieron soltar un torrente de lágrimas y sollozos.

—Madre, escucha.

Pero Mikoto ya no quería escuchar más. Ya había sido suficiente. Se recriminaba a sí misma por sólo llorar cuando debía hacer más, pero es que no sabía cómo. Su muchacho cada día tenía menos vida en su rostro y ella era incapaz de digerir siquiera la idea.

—Lucharé.

Pero aquellas palabras la hicieron salir de su tormenta.

—Sí, lucharé, no puedo morir todavía.

—Itachi...—corrió a él y le abrazó como cuando era un crío. Besó su frente y no pudo evitar la risa al verle los ojos. Eran los ojos de la persona fuerte que Itachi siempre fue.

—Pero te necesito tan fuerte como siempre has sido, te toca hacerlo por tus hijos, sobre todo por Sasuke.

—Esta vez sólo serán ustedes, mi amor.

—Esta vez los tres, juntos y unidos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...?

Él levantó la vista al cielo naranja y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—No sé, quizás hable con Sasuke de esto... Ya es un hombrecito. —Dijo para sonreírse tal y como lo caracterizaba; con las mejillas decoradas con hoyuelos y los ojos reducidos y cerrados.

Tal y como reía desde niño.

Ella pegó su frente con la de él y se permitió las últimas lágrimas que sólo su hijo merecía.

Su hijo mayor, su primogénito, su primer compañero, su eterno protector, su Itachi.

Su más fuerte guerrero.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 _Notas de autor:_

 _Lo sé, es corto, pero realmente qué más da; ustedes lean o no, no recibo comentarios (positivos o negativos) de su parte._

 _No es reproche, ni una cosa infantil, pero hace días descubrí las traffic graphs, y resulta que curiosamente en los últimos capítulos he recibido más visitas y lecturas, pero menos comentarios. En manifestación a esto y apoyo a lo/as escritores novato/as, condiciono ahora mis escrituras. Sí, me uno a esto un tanto ofendido a la cultura que se ha venido tomando._

 _Sin más, espero ser leído en esto, ya que quizás continúe (o no) esta historia. Pero por el momento no sé si venga después con otro capítulo o descontinuar Stars. Y si lo es; bajo aviso no hay engaño._


End file.
